The Wizard Survival Act
by frk-werewolf
Summary: WIP. In the light of the recent war and certain sexual developments in wizarding youth, the Ministry decides to take the production of wizard offspring into their own hands. Warning: M-Preg, Slash - Ron-Draco, Hermione-Ginny, others
1. one

Title: The Wizard Survival Act

Author: frkwerewolf

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Minor Pairings: Hermione/Ginny, Seamus/Dean, Harry/various

Rating: R

Summary: In the light of the recent war and certain sexual developments in wizarding youth, the Ministry decides to take the production of wizard offspring into their own hands.

Warning: homosexual lurve, a shocking spread of the homosexual lifestyle, and, of course, M-Preg.

Notes: "OotP-Acceptance". That's right, this is a pregnancy fanfic. Post-Hogwarts/Post-War. All relationships are fully developed, in a sense.

* * *

Chapter One

The sound of a beak tapping against window pane was heard from the living room and awoke the nearest sleeper from his nap. Ron Weasley fought down a yawn, before climbing to his feet. The Daily Prophet, yet to be read, sat on the coffee table. He scratched idly at his head, causing the slept in locks to ruffle and knot even more. Pulling his robe tightly around him, Ron ventured into the kitchen to open the window. Leaning against the counter, he held his eyes open and not one, but two owls swept into the room.

The first was immediately identified as the barn owl that was owned by the local supplier in fresh potion ingredients. Ron wasn't sure he wanted to open it, knowing that most likely a slimy creature was held within the package. However, he proceeded to remove the burden from the owl and sent it on it's way. He did the same with the other owl, which he was unable to identify. This owl gave him an indignant hoot, nearly worthy of Hedwig, before flying out the window.

"Must be a Ministry owl." Ron muttered to himself. He looked from package to letter, wondering which he should open first. Picking up the package, he made a quick note of the address and opened it with a flourish. And immediately started screaming.

"Bloody hell, can't anyone get some work done around here?" A voice asked in near rage as a blonde, pointed face man bounded into the room. "Dammit, Ron, you weren't suppose to open that."

"S-Sp-pid-d-d-ders." Ron stuttered out.

Indeed, there were at least five live spiders inside the box, attempting to crawl out. He held the box stiffly, his hands and face white from fear. His companion calmly walked over, not before muttering a series of curses, and took the box from Ron's hand. He replaced the lid, securing it tightly, and set it onto the table. This seemed to pull Ron out of his stupor. He narrowed his blue eyes, the white in his face immediately turning red.

"You can't have that in the house." Ron ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't have live spiders in my house!" Ron exclaimed, his voice mildly panicking. His companion rolled a set of gray eyes. "Draco, I refuse."

"Honestly." Draco Malfoy huffed. "I can't possible have them dead. Half of my potions require live spiders. You wouldn't want me to fuck up a potion would you? What would Severus say?"

"One could only imagine what your precious Snape would say about his precious apprentice." Ron said in agitation. "Fine, just... Keep them in your lab, under lock and key?"

"You know, it's not my fault you opened the bloody box." Draco replied. Ron frowned, before rolling his eyes as Draco leered in response. "Fine. Off to protect my darlings from the big bad redhead."

"Git." Ron said, though it was spoken rather fondly as Draco sauntered out of the room. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the letter. He took a quick glance at the address, which read: Ronald and Draco Malfoy-Weasley, First Floor Kitchens, Silver Crest Manor, 198 Blacksmith Rd., Cambridge, England. Heaving yet another yawn, Ron yanked out the letter.

For the second time that day, Draco was interrupted by his husband screaming. Letting out a dramatic sigh, Draco secured the lid for his spiders and slowly made his way out of the basement and onto the first floor. He found Ron pacing the living room, a large cup of tea gripped tightly in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. Draco crossed his arms and casually leant against the doorway.

"Is there a particular reason you're walking a ditch into our carpet?" Draco asked after Ron's pacing continued for a few more minutes. Ron slowed to a stop and slowly turned toward him. Frowning, Draco took in the redhead's shocked appearance. "Are you all right? Potter didn't go and die on you, did he?"

Ron didn't answer. Instead, he carefully handed Draco the letter. Draco immediately recognized the Ministry of Magic's broken seal. Sending one last look at Ron's stiff form, Draco sat down on the sofa and proceeded to read the letter aloud. Some part of him took great pleasure in watching Ron cringe from the letter's contents. But the rest of him was cringing along, so he refrained from commenting.

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Weasley,_

_On September 12, 2002, the Ministry of Magic is pleased to announced that the Wizard Survival Act (WSA) has been passed. After two years of hard labor, the Ministry feels this is the best route we can take as a society as whole. Thus, we must ask certain people to make choices that will aid in our survival as a magical community._

_In brief, the WSA will give those with an alternate lifestyle a chance to become parents, a feat that was normally preserved for only the wealthiest of homosexual wizards and witches. Each homosexual couple, under the Ministry's watchful eye, will be given this glorious gift in reproduction and parenthood. Remember, the Ministry needs you to help this law in it's infancy. _

_A meeting will be held at your nearest Ministry Division on September 13, at 6 am to further discuss the WSA. A Ministry representative will be there to explain the law in detail, along with one of the WSA's medical staff in order to explain the technical aspects. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Tressory_

_Committee of Wizard Growth, Head Chairwitch _

Draco reread the letter five more times to himself, before crumbling it in his fist. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back into the sofa. His eyes glanced once at Ron, who hand fallen into a horrid looking slump on the floor, before moving to the fireplace mantel. Unable to stop himself, he focused on a particular picture.

The picture held two figures. One was a tall and rather muscular looking man with red hair and a blushing grin. The other was a shorter, lean figure whose face sneered back at Draco. The couple wore black robes that were common in weddings. With a sigh, Draco turned away as the picture version of himself suddenly slipped his hand into the picture-Ron's robes.

"This is ridiculous." Draco finally said, reopening the crumbled paper. "Committee of Wizard Growth? When did they add that?"

"Right after the war." Ron mumbled from where his head was resting against the floor.

"Rather silly if you ask me." Draco replied. "I suddenly realize why I never went into politics."

"Why did we have to get married? What in the hell was the reason for it?" Ron suddenly asked. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I beg your pardon, but at the time I was under the stupid impression that I loved you." Draco snapped. "Besides, it's not my fault you kissed me seventh year."

"Kiss you?" Ron asked, finally sitting up with a look of disbelief. "You tackled me down in an abandoned hallway and knocked me unconscious. You were bloody well kissing me when I came to."

"You act as though you didn't want it." Draco said in mock surprise. Ron growled. "Now, now. None of that. We have matters to discuss. I can't have you turning me on when there is your manhood on the line."

"My manhood?" Ron asked.

"They are practically telling us that one of will be getting seeded, if you get my drift." Draco replied, gesturing with the parchment. "I'm not about to do it."

"Neither one of us is getting pregnant." Ron insisted. "We're men! We don't get pregnant."

"Are you saying we can't do something a woman can?" Draco questioned, his nose in the air. "That's sexism, you know."

"Oh, please. First of all, men do not have the emotional capacity of an ant, let alone a mother." Ron told him. "Secondly, neither one of us have the hip capacity to give birth."

"Hip capacity?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Child bearing hips." Ron explained. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you have no clue as to what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I'm trying to ignore you." Draco said, sniffing daintily. "I'm rather upset about your indication that you didn't want to marry me."

"I asked, didn't I?" Ron replied.

"Well, we were in the middle of a war, you prat." Draco retorted. "People do stupid things."

"Like saving you from the clutches of You-Know-Who right before he tried to scar you with the Dark Mark?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "I practically saved your life, you dumbass. I wouldn't do that unless I loved you."

"You did run in there wand waving like some knight in shining armor." Draco smiled serenely. "Well, more like a raving lunatic, but it had my father pissing the stone, so I didn't mind so much."

"Yes, well, I'm noble like that." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, you don't think that's what drove my father insane, do you?" Draco asked.

"Nah, that man was loony to begin with."

"Too true." Draco agreed. Ron managed to climb to his feet, having pushed the thoughts of pregnancy and annoying Ministries out of his head. Ron sat down on the sofa next to Draco, grinning as Draco immediately rested his head on his shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" Ron asked.

"Until next time, I suppose." Draco sighed contently. They sat in silence, a thing that both found to be far more pleasing than their normal arguments. It was the soft pop from the fireplace that finally broke their musings.

"Oh, good, you're here." Hermione Granger's head said with a sigh. "Did you get the letter?"

"The Wizard Survival Act? Yeah, got it this morning." Ron replied. "Come on through."

"That Granger, always ruining a good mood." Draco grumbled.

"And a good day to you as well, Draco." Hermione replied. She brushed off her robes as another figure popped through the Floo. Hermione turned to Ginny Weasley with a smile. "Would you like some tea, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." Ginny replied, before sitting in the nearest chair. She turned to her brother and his husband with a wicked smile. "So, have you decided which one of you will be impregnated?"

"He will." Draco and Ron said at the same time.

"Personally, I think Draco would be a wonderful mother. He's rather delicate and effeminate. Not to mention he's able to do that high pitched squawking most mother's do when scolding their children." Ginny commented.

"Oh, and which one of you will be mommy dearest?" Draco asked, his nose stuck in the air as though he were smelling something dreadful.

"Please, does Hermione look like the type to give birth?" Ginny asked, her voice amused. Hermione entered the room a second later, handing Ginny her cup of tea before sliding in next to her on the chair. Draco tried not to flinch as Hermione tossed some of her bushy hair over her shoulder. It revealed a long, jagged scar running down one cheek, the result of being captured by Death Eaters and tortured for information during their sixth year.

"Are you saying I wouldn't hold myself properly as a pregnant woman?" Hermione asked.

"Honey, it's sad, but true." Ginny patted her knee.

"Excuse me, but are we forgetting the crazy situation we are all officially in?" Ron asked, his voice reminiscent of when he had opened Draco's spider package. "This is an invasion of privacy! Since when do they have any right in forcing us to have children?"

"They've done it before, Ron." Hermione said, a little too calm for Ron's tastes.

"When?"

"Didn't you read The Daily Prophet this morning?" Hermione asked. "They had a section on the history of the WSA. It was enforced once before, just after the plague in the dark ages, when there was a decline in wizarding births. I believe Draco is a direct descendant of that law."

"Yes, well, I don't like to talk about that." Draco replied.

"It's a good thing Harry hasn't bonded with someone yet." Ginny suddenly said. "Could you imagine his reaction? At least Ron will only bitch and complain, Harry'd probably go off his rocker. Well, even more so than he is already."

"He saved the world." Ron defended. "He has the right to get a little wild."

"Yes, but I heard from Susan Bones that a girl in her department told her about Harry inviting her brother and cousin to an orgy." Ginny said in a scandalous voice. "Can you believe it? It's a good thing we have a cure for STDs, because that boy would be long dead by now."

"Honestly." Ron huffed.

"It's bad enough we started a trend, you know." Hermione pointed out. "It wasn't until after both you and me came out of the closet that homosexual relationships started popping out of the woodwork. And, well, when Harry started fancying guys there was nothing for it. At this rate the wizarding world would be dwindled down to only muggleborns, who sooner or later would stop being born altogether."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Ron whined. "They're going to go into vivid detail at that stupid meeting tomorrow morning, as it is."

"I'm just trying to prepare you, Ron."

"Well, we aren't doing it." Ron insisted. "It's... Unnatural."

"Yeah, but some say the same thing about anal sex, don't they?" Ginny asked smugly. Ron's face turned beet red. Draco was oddly quiet.

"Look, this is ridiculous." Ron said, as though he had to have the final word. Ginny rolled her eyes in response. "I'm serious, here. Male pregnancy? Can't they just... Make us adopt?"

"I think Draco would make a cute pregnant man." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ginny." Hermione said quiet, despite the amused smile on her face.

"He would." Ginny continued. "Could you simply imagine it, Ron? His little swollen feet and large belly. A thing that was actually a part of you growing inside of him? I heard they've found a way to create the fetus using both couples, instead of using a donor."

"Yes, the last time that's what they relied on." Hermione agreed. "I wonder how they managed?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, like you always do." Draco said rather disdainfully. He looked over to find his husband looking at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing." Ron replied, looking away. "Shouldn't you guys be heading home?"

"Yes, I suppose." Ginny sighed. "I have that horrid report for Neville due in the morning. I regret the day he got a backbone, really I do."

"War does that." Draco pointed out. All of them fell quiet for a few seconds, knowing full well what he meant. Neville had changed even more than Draco during the war. His almost mousy ways had completely vanished until he became a hard, stern fighter. The day he killed Bellatrix Lestrange would most likely go down in the history books.

"Well, we should go." Hermione finally said, standing. Ron stood to give them a goodbye hug. As they disappeared through the Floo, Ron turned to Draco with a half-smile.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Ron replied, picking up the empty cups of tea.

"Don't nothing me, Weasley." Draco ordered. He followed Ron into the kitchen, watching as Ron went about cleaning and putting away the last of the dirty dishes. Finally, Ron turned back to him. Crossing the distance between them, Ron pulled Draco into a warm hug. "What's this about?"

"Just thought I'd express my love." Ron whispered.

"You're daft." Draco informed him, before pulling the redhead down for a kiss.


	2. two

Notes: be prepared to take in a lot of information in this chapter, for I was channeling Michael Crichton.

* * *

Chapter Two

He was running. Running from something that he didn't want, didn't need, and didn't desire. Everything was black and dark. Closing in on him with a pressure he couldn't describe. His footsteps banged against the cement floor with each step. His breath caught in his throat, burning through his lungs. Panting, he risked a glance back.

Blood and chaos. Fire and death. The smooth slide of a snake against his skin. The pain of something cutting him to the bone. He stumbled, catching his fall with his hands. Fighting down the pain that shot up his arms, he struggled back to his feet. He had to get away. Anything to get away.

"Draco?" The voice echoed through his mind, but he couldn't understand. "Draco, wakeup!"

He could feel something shaking him. His body trembled under the pressure. And still something chased him. He had to get away.

"Wake up, Draco!"

Gray eyes snapped open as his breathing picked up. Blinking, Draco looked up at his husband. Ron stared down at him, worry evident on his face. Letting out a small groan of annoyance, Draco rolled onto his side and buried his face against Ron's chest. He could feel the sticky sensation of sweat all over his body.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked softly.

"It was a dream." The statement sounded more like a question with it's uncertainty.

"Yeah." Ron said, pulling him closer. "It was just a dream... Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why bother. It's the same as it's always been." Draco replied.

"Right. I figured." Ron said with a sigh. He looked over Draco's shoulder to the muggle clock sitting on the bedside table. "It's almost four thirty. We have to be at that meeting by six this morning. Do you want to get up? I can make you breakfast."

"Why don't we just get a house elf?" Draco asked. "We can afford one."

"I like cooking for you." Ron told him.

"Yeah, okay." Draco fought a smile. "Bacon?"

"Naturally."

"Don't forget the buttered toast." Draco reminded.

"Do I ever?" Ron asked.

"No. You never let me down." Draco said in a soft voice. Ron's arms tightened around him. Draco smiled into the embrace, before pulling back. "Go feed me."

"Yes, sir." Ron chuckled.

They ate a slow meal, trying to ignore the impending doom that both felt about the Wizard Survival Act meeting. Ron took his time in cleaning the dishes, using the non-magical method just for an excuse to stare out the window above the sink. Draco hid in the basement, the sounds of his potion tinkering drifting through his open doorway and into the living room.

Finally, it was time to leave. They floo'd to the Cambridge Ministry Division. As they stepped out one of four fireplaces, they found themselves in a large crowd of homosexuals. That, really, was the only way to describe it. Every stereotype known to man was represented there as all the gays in a forty mile radius were present. Ron found himself hiding slightly behind Draco, which was ridiculous considering he was at least five inches taller than him. Draco, however, made a path easily through the crowd until they reached the receptionist desk.

"Name?" A tired looking woman asked, her eyes half-closed.

"Draco and Ronald Malfoy-Weasley." Draco announced, his head in it's typical regal position as though he was better than all present. The woman didn't look impressed.

"The door is on the left." She told them, marking something in her book.

"Ron!" A voice called. Two men walked over to greet them as they entered the auditorium, which was quickly filling up.

"Hey, Seamus." Ron smiled. "Dean."

"Man, can you believe this?" Seamus Finnegan asked with a lopsided grin. "It's crazy. I didn't know there were this many fags around here!"

"Seamus, language." Dean Thomas reprimanded, before narrowing his eyes at the few gays present that took mild offence. The black man slid his arm around Seamus' waist, staring down the other men until they nervously looked away.

"Yeah, whatever." Seamus waved a hand. "Come on, we have seats up front."

"Joy." Draco muttered as they followed the pair to the second row.

They settled down into the seats, Draco's hand falling comfortably into Ron's. It took some time for everyone to get situation, time that Seamus and Dean took advantage of. Draco frowned as Seamus' soft moans became not so soft. Deep down he could understand the duo's constant need for contact. Seamus had, after all, spent four months as a prisoner of war. Even at the time, Draco hadn't been able to stomach the things he knew happened to the Irishman when his father bragged. Even four years later, Dean was like a pack animal, constantly protecting his own.

None the less, Draco was about to start complaining about the slurping noises when the lights dimmed.

"Bloody hell." Ron cursed under his breath as a tall, skinny redhead walked up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the six a.m. presentation of the Wizard Survival Act. For those of you unable to stay the duration of this visit, be reminded there is to be another one held tonight at eight. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Percy Weasley, the Head of the Cambridge Ministry Division." Percy smiled stiffly at the audience.

"Let me begin with a little history." Percy said. Draco could hear Ron let out a groan of annoyance. "The Wizard Survival Act, here forth known as WSA, was first created in the dark ages. After the Black Death killed thousands of wizards and witches, the population dropped dramatically. The Ministry of Magic decided, in the light of the situation, to enforce pregnancy upon all married or bonded couples. This included homosexual and heterosexual couples. The WSA was a success, bringing forth an impressive up rise in our population.

"Now, in the past four years there has been a dramatic decline in the wizard population." Percy continued. "There are a few aspects to this decline. One, the war against You-Know-Who killed many children and teenagers, due to the Death Eater's focus on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two, the survivors of the war have been effected in some of the most sad ways, leaving some families unable to reproduce. Three, the sudden explosion of homosexuality in those between the ages 18 and 28."

"Isn't he 27?" Seamus asked, leaning over Draco. Draco made a small growling noise in the back of his throat. "Hush, honey."

"Please take into consideration that the Ministry does not feel the homosexual state of our population is intentional." Percy said, his eyes flickering briefly to the second row. "Medical studies have indicated that homosexuality is in fact genetic via the paternal side. The Ministry feels that as a community of both homosexual and heterosexual wizard and witches we can overcome this plight."

"Man, all this talk about sex-" Seamus started, before Dean calmly placed his hand over the Irishman's mouth.

"Before I allow my colleague to take over, let me state that this is not a voluntary procedure." Percy said. A murmur of voices went through the crowd. "Many of you might be outraged by this information, but take into consideration what your children may have to go through in a world of barely two hundred wizards being born. It is estimated, if we continue on at this rate, there will only be fifteen wizards by the year 3000. Some have indicated a reliance on muggles producing wizard and witches in order to help our survival.

"This is a lost idea." Percy shuffled his papers. "Muggleborns, while born to non-magical parents, require a magical gene in order to inherit wizard abilities. In order for this to happen, wizards and witches must continue to give birth and thrive. If a wizard mixes with muggles, it can and will take centuries for his magical gene to become activated. Just as the law states, our survival needs to be protected. Now, I would like to introduce Dr. Nyoka Wooldridge, a fertility medi-witch from St. Mungo's Center of Exploration."

Percy gathered his papers and gave a small bow to the audience. Behind him, a tall woman with long black hair stood. She withdrew a wand as she approached the podium. There was a moment of silence as she gazed out at them. Draco leaned closer to Ron in order to whisper into his ear. "She was a Slytherin."

"Lovely." Ron said sarcastically. Draco smirked.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Dr. Wooldridge's voice was low and cold, showing that Draco's statement was probably true. "Tonight, we embark on a rather strange journey. A journey of fatherhood and motherhood. Of science and magic joining forces. A journey of the human heart." The doctor stepped away from the podium, her velvet robes rustling. "Some of you may be dreading the journey. You feel that this was not the path for you. Perhaps, you will argue with your spouse over whether you will go along with the law, or even who will carry the child."

At this, Draco's hand squeezed Ron's. Ron shot him an un-amused look, receiving a smug smile in reply.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I really don't care which you choose, to be honest." Dr. Wooldridge continued, a sneer fighting to appear on her face. "You can refuse to see one of our elite doctors and face the wrath of the Ministry. You can fight amongst one another until you're blue in the face, thus resulting in a divorce. You can even rejoice at the chance to have a child to call your own. That's not my problem. My problem, is making sure if and when you choose to conceive, it is successful and the child is healthy. About twenty percent of you will become very familiar with me in the next ten to twelve months. The rest will be haunted by your own doctor, I'm sure."

Dr. Wooldridge waved her wand and a large 3-D model of both a man and woman appeared next to her. The figures rotated a foot off the ground. Draco could hear Seamus giggle next to him. Draco sent him a glare. "What? They're naked."

"Seamus." Dean hissed.

"While at one time a donor was used to reproduce among homosexuals, around ten years ago another method was developed." Dr. Wooldridge said. She waved her wand again, and each diagram developed the genitalia of the opposite sex. "It was a simple transfiguration that replaced the hormones and reproductive organs of the host with the necessary equipment to conceive. This is called the Hermaphroditus Process. The procedure takes a year and a half, the nine month pregnancy included. There are two reasons for this. The first, being the proper development of hormones. The extra nine months allows the body to begin producing either estrogen or testosterone, among others. Once these hormones are activated and created, the host is able to produce the necessary element, being semen or an egg."

Little windows in the diagrams popped up, showing the creation of eggs or semen.

"The Hermaphroditus Process was a fertility secret for many years, only used on wealthy wizards and witches at a case by case fee. Upon the passing of the WSA, the Ministry has decided to wave such fees." Dr. Wooldridge continued. She waved her wand and the man and woman returned to their natural state. "We have estimated that the Hermaphroditus Process will be most common among our transgender and, possibly, lesbian couples. Others, however, may find this option more satisfying."

The two figures disappeared and another diagram popped up. This one was of the female reproductive system.

"After three years of study, Dr. Roger Davies and I have developed another procedure, via transplant." Dr. Wooldridge said, looking mildly smug about her achievement. Ron was vaguely reminded of Snape when she raised a single eyebrow at the audience. "The process calls for the removal of the host's DNA in the form of their eggs or semen. These are then transfigured into their opposites. As many of you know, transfiguration is merely the metamorphosis of an item at the cellular level. As long as the DNA is remained intact, this process will have a very high success rate."

On the diagram a small thing, look like a pouch of some kind, appeared. Using her wand, Dr. Wooldridge pointed at it. "It is now that the method differs between male and female. In females, the now transfigured semen will be placed within a small sack, which will be created where the vagina meets the base of the cervix."

Ron felt his face go beet red at the words. It caused him to have a momentary flashback to sixth year, when Professor McGonagall had presented them with sex education. As entertaining as it was to see his Head of House flustered by their questions, the class had left him with an almost permanent blush.

"Now, the rest is rather left up to the couple." Dr. Wooldridge walked over to a suitcase that had been placed next to the podium. Reaching inside, she withdrew a long tube that looked to be made of a bendable plastic. Ron blushed deeper when Draco tapped his hand and sent him a leer. "Using this object, called a dildo for those of you without adventurous sex lives, both females will be able to conceive. This will be placed inside both partner's vagina. It is specially designed with a slender opening running throughout it. Upon climax, the semen sack will erupt, and using magical means the semen will enter the tube and impregnate the other female."

Behind Dr. Wooldridge, Percy had turned a rather unattractive shade of red. Dr. Wooldridge placed the dildo back into her suitcase. With a wave of her wand, the diagram was replaced with the male reproductive system, also including the anal aspects of the male body.

"Now, for men this option is more difficult." Dr. Wooldridge said. "After the transformation of their semen into eggs, a uterus-like bubble will be created near the prostate. A channel will also be create, connecting this bubble to the rectum. Be forewarned that the non-host of the couple will need to be measured at a state of arousal in order to determine the exact location of this connection."

The diagram began shifting and forming into what she described. A few coughs sounded through the audience, but no one said anything to the strange design.

"The eggs will be placed within the bubble and then it's basically up to the couple." Dr. Wooldridge stated. "Upon ejaculation, the non-host's semen will be directed through the channel and into the bubble. When an egg has been successfully untied with the sperm, the channel will close until it is time for the child's birth. At which, it will reopen and stretch to allow delivery."

"Ouch." Ron muttered.

"Numbing spell." Draco whispered in reminder.

"Now, the rest of the procedure will be placed on the couple and chance." Dr. Wooldridge said. "If conceiving is impossible, you will be under no legal punishment. However, if such a case happens the Ministry is fully capable of enforcing you to adopt. Don't think this means you can fake your way through it. We have ways to discovering foul play, let me assure you." She carefully slid her wand up her sleeve and folded her hands in front of her. "I thank you for you're time and patience. More information will, of course, be given to you during your initial consultation with your assigned doctor. Mr. Weasley?"

Percy stepped up to the podium, his face showing signs of his blushing from earlier. Dr. Wooldridge sat down in her seat and all eyes went to Percy. Clearing his throat, he sent a shaky smile to the crowd. "Thank you, Dr. Wooldridge. Now, all couples will be given a small pamphlet as you exit the auditorium. You will receive an owl by the end of the week, giving you the name of your doctor and the time of your first appointment. I highly suggest you look over the pamphlet in the meantime. I believe that is all. Have a good afternoon."

Couples practically raced to escaped the room. Draco refused to enter the fast moving crowd, leaving Ron to wait it out. In the mean time, he could see Percy eyeing him from his post on the stairs leading to the stage. With a frown, Ron changed their course of direction and dragged a protesting Draco over to him.

"I can't believe you're going along with this." Ron immediately said. Percy gave him a searching look, then let out a sigh.

"I don't have any say, and you know it." Percy informed him. "Besides, it's not so bad..."

"Excuse me, not so bad?" Ron's jaw dropped. "Did you even listen to what that doctor said?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Percy said stiffly. Ron stared at him, while Draco chose to ignore both of them in favor of inspecting his nails. Finally, Ron's eyes widened and Percy's face flushed.

"You want this." Ron said, shocked. "You want to have a baby."

"Well, it's not like I would be able to afford it otherwise, Ronald." Percy replied. "Oliver makes plenty of money, but not nearly as much as the procedure costs."

"But this is against our will, Percy!"

"You can chose not to do it. It's rather simple, actually." Percy said, his voice lowering so it wouldn't be heard by anyone else.

"How?"

"Just get a divorce." Percy told him. Draco gave him a sharp look. "Look, that's the only way to get out of it without going to jail. Oliver and I have been talking about wanting children for a couple of years now, but if you guys don't think you can handle it..."

"We'll think about it." Draco said, his voice a literal hiss. He grabbed Ron and yanked him away from his brother.


	3. three

Notes: This chapter is kind of a calm before the storm, so to speak. Ron's job was chosen due to that lovely incident in second year. You'll know it when you see it.

* * *

Chapter Three

"I thought he said it was a small pamphlet." Seamus commented. Seamus, along with Dean, had joined Ron and Draco for a quick lunch before each went off to their respective jobs. In Seamus' hands was the Wizard Survival Act's pamphlet, which turned out to be, while small in width and height, two inches thick. The Irishman flipped through it, before slipping it into his coat pocket.

"You know the Ministry." Ron said as he picked at his plate. "They seem to make it their sole purpose in life to ruin our own lives."

"I think you're reading too far into this, Ron." Seamus replied. "It's just a book."

"It's more than a book, it's our lives they're screwing up." Ron snapped.

"Ron, just stop." Draco ordered. Ron looked at him sharply, before softening slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine... Just a little tired." Draco muttered.

"Is it the nightmare?" Ron asked. Draco gave him a dark look and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"The loo." Draco replied.

He ignored his husband's concerned looks and made his way through the small wizard diner and into the restroom. The two stalls were thankfully unoccupied. Draco paid no attention to them, choosing instead to stand in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath, turning on the faucet to let hot water run. After splashing his face, Draco finally glanced at his reflection. A slim face with gray eyes and slicked back blonde hair stared at him. He narrowed his eyes critically at the hair. Perhaps, it was finally time to change his style. Shaking his head, he finally took in the paler than usual skin.

"Always looking in the mirror." Dean commented as he entered the restroom. Draco glared at him briefly through the reflection. "Don't mind me."

"What do you want?" Draco asked, pulling out his wand to carefully dry his still wet face.

"To see if you're alright." Dean replied, before giving him a slight smirk. "Actually, Harry showed up. I adore Harry like any other person in this world, but he makes me a tad uncomfortable. So, I figured I'd come in here and kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm touched that you would risk my company in order to escape Potter's." Draco said sarcastically.

"Please." Dean scoffed, before his smile vanished. "Ron said you had a nightmare?"

"It happens." Draco said stiffly.

"Seamus still has them." Dean said lightly, as though talking about the weather. However, the serious glint in his dark eyes told Draco differently.

"I haven't had one for a year, if you must intrude. This was the first since then." Draco told him, turning away to look at his reflection once again. The twenty-two year old man in the mirror stared back at him with a bored expression. Unless Draco looked closely at his tired eyes then even he wouldn't have noticed it was fake.

"Seamus gets them about once a month." Dean commented. "A little over four years and he can't forget."

"Don't act so surprised." Draco said, tilting his head as though in thought. "After what my father did to him, did to me? It's no wonder we aren't in St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward."

"Yes... I suppose you're right."

"Why this sudden desire to talk about it, Thomas?" Draco asked. Dean looked away from his reflected gaze.

"It's this parenting thing. I suppose I'm wondering how we are all going to be capable of taking care of children when we still have things haunting us." Dean replied softly. "They actually want to place an innocent in our hands, after the things we've seen and done."

"The Ministry is known for it's stupidity." Draco said.

"That's an understatement." Dean agreed.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, okay? But I honestly think we can handle being parents." Draco suddenly said, with an indifferent shrug. "We may be young in body, but we had to mature faster than most. Besides, some of us will be sure to not make the same mistakes our parents did."

"We should get back." Dean said after a moment of fidgeting silence. "I'd imagine they are wondering what we're up to."

"Why, Thomas." Draco smirked. "Don't deny our hidden passion for one another."

"Humor." Dean gave him a half-smile before turning toward the door. "Draco Malfoy and his horrid humor."

"I resent that." Draco insisted, following him back into the diner.

Just as Dean had stated, Harry Potter was lounging at the table. Specifically, in Draco's seat. The hero of the century was still short, about the same height as Draco himself. He was lean and slender, with well defined muscles. As could be expected, considering his position as England's first string Seeker. He still wore glasses, though they were now oval wire frames that fit his face. Tanned, with the same green eyes, and a bright smile. The lightning scar was still there, along with a few others along his bared arms and neck both from the war and Quidditch.

"Potter." Draco greeted as he stepped up to the table.

"Malfoy." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Hey Dean. How's that sexy, dark arse of yours doing?"

"Considerably well, Harry." Dean replied. "And you?"

"Eh, fine." Harry shrugged. "I was just telling Ron about this guy I just met down at the pub."

"A pub, Potter? At eleven in the morning?" Draco sneered.

"I thought you were dating that Henderson bloke." Seamus broke in before an argument could start. "The Auror?"

"Oh, him." Harry waved a hand. "He was all right for a while, but there wasn't any... Spark."

"He wouldn't sleep with you, is what you mean." Draco stated.

"Honestly, Malfoy, I often get the suspicion you never enjoy the pleasures of the flesh." Harry shook his head and sighed sadly. "It's a wonder Ron has managed to stay married to you."

"Harry." Ron growled. Harry looked away, a small flicker of some unseen emotion on his face. "That was uncalled for."

"Sorry." Harry said quickly. After a second of put upon silence, Harry grinned. "So, what's this I hear about you guys getting pregnant? Oliver Wood's floating on cloud nine, if you're interested. Could you simply imagine his and Percy's kid? Talk about one psychotic child, what with Percy's obsession with rules and Oliver's single-mindedness."

"It is a rather scary thought, now that I think about it." Ron chuckled.

"I wonder how the Ministry is going to deal with so many people on maternity and paternity leave when the time comes." Seamus commented.

"Probably realize what fools they all are." Draco replied. "It would do them good."

"Speaking of the Ministry, I should be getting to work." Ron sighed.

"Yes, me too." Seamus groaned. "I'm really started to hate the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. They keep interfering with our job."

"That's what you get for being in the Invisibility Task Force, Seamus." Dean told him with a grin.

"Well, aren't we the stuck up bastard." Seamus retorted, though it was stated rather fondly. "Just because you get paid to do your favorite hobby doesn't mean the rest of us aren't having fun. I get to make things invisible, while you sit around painting and trying to make ugly arsed witches pretty."

"Ladies and Gents, my husband." Dean announced. He reached over and grabbed Seamus' hand, pulling the Irishman to his feet. "Come along, dearie, it's time for work."

"See you lot later." Seamus gave a little wave, before both men apparated away.

"Well, that was not at all refreshing." Draco said, after they had left. He glanced briefly at the two, now unoccupied, seats, but chose to push his way into Ron's lap and give Harry a direct stare. Harry blushed slightly, looked away to compose himself, and then leered in their direction. Draco snorted. "You, Potter, are the worst excuse for a man with loose morals that I have ever seen."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry glared.

"Please." Draco sneered. "The fact that you run around, creating all these relationships and then get rid of them at the drop of a hat does not make you the sleaze that you seem to revel in being. It merely makes you unable to commit."

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Harry replied coldly. "Ron, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay. Take care, Harry." Ron replied with a smile. Harry sent Ron a grin, glared once more at Draco, and then sauntered out of the diner and into the crowded street. "Honestly, Draco, was that really necessary?"

"It was about time someone told him the truth." Draco said, sliding out of Ron's lap and into the nearest chair.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this afternoon?" Ron asked, changing the subject. It always seemed best to avoid the topic of Harry Potter.

"Yes." Draco replied. "Severus is getting rather impatient for my thesis on the new version of Wolfsbane we are developing."

"Finally trying to fix that god awful taste, huh?" Ron snickered.

"It really is a waste of my abilities." Draco insisted, stiffly. "Fixing that potion for his-" Draco raised his hands and made a quotation motion with his fingers. "-'werewolf friend'. Why Lupin and him keep dancing around each other is beyond me."

"It's kind of a good thing, though. I don't want to picture those two getting married and having children." Ron looked rather green about this idea.

"You really don't pay attention to the laws around here." Draco rolled his eyes. "Lupin isn't allowed a child, by order of the Ministry. They'd let him have a dog, though. A little Husky, perhaps? Close enough to his breed to be called a child."

"Oh, stop." Ron sighed. Draco shrugged in response.

"You better get going, Ron." Draco said. "Wouldn't want your department to go on without you. Who knows what could happen, with all those magical cars there?"

"You're just jealous that I get play with things all day." Ron teased.

"Yes, heaven knows I want to roll around in grease while experimenting with Ministry cars." Draco said sarcastically. "I'll stick to my spiders and potions, thank you."

"Will you be home for dinner?" Ron asked as he stood.

"Possibly." Draco replied. "You know Dumbledore, the old freak. He's always trying to get me to stay for tea and lemon drops."

"You could always say no to his offer and come home to me, you know." Ron told him with a half-smile.

"Have you ever tried to actually say no to that man?" Draco questioned, looking annoyed. "He's like a bloody cockroach, you know. No matter what you throw at him, he survives and comes back for more."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Draco." Ron leaned over and gave him a light kiss in top of his gelled head. Draco glared up at him, though the amusement in his eyes was evident. "See you tonight, eh?"

Ron apparated out of the small diner and to the Ministry of Magic. With a sigh, he went through the steps it took to get to his department. He was thankful it was later in the day, leaving there to be no lines for the lift. He made his way to the sixth floor: Department of Magical Transportation. Nodding to a few co-workers, he finally entered the Experimentation of Magical Transport Center.

Unlike most of the committees and departments the experiment center was a large and open room, and only held a single desk, which was overflowing with little diagrams of engines. Ron hung his outer robe across the back of a rickety chair and made his way through the clutter of bolts, screwdrivers, and other mechanical items. Near the back of the room was a car. It's hood was opened and on the floor next to the vehicle was a dismantled transition.

"'Ello, Weasley." An old man who was fiddling with a tiny version of a car engine greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rockton." Ron smiled.

"How was your mornin'?" Mr. Rockton asked. He frowned at a piece of metal in confusion and reached up to scratch his head. Ron tried not to chuckle as grease was transferred to the sparse white hairs.

"Horrifying." Ron admitted. Ron sat down on the floor next to his transition and began the tedious, yet enjoyable, work of studying it.

"Yes, yes." Mr. Rockton agreed. "I do believe something like that meeting you had would actually give me a heart attack. Well, now... That would be a terrible way to die, wouldn't it?"

"The worst." Ron laughed.

"Ah, boy, I can't seem to get this right." Mr. Rockton sighed. "For some reason the mechanics aren't working as well when it's this small."

"I've been thinking about that, actually." Ron replied. He absentmindedly rubbed at the side of his face, unknowingly creating a streak of black grease. "Do you think we'd be able to cross-breed it with the engine from the motorcycle?"

"It would be so much easier if one of us were muggleborn and knew this sort of thing." Mr. Rockton noted. "But, it's worth a try. Never can one say this isn't a complicated job."

"I can ask Hermione to go to that muggle library she visits and get a book on engines, if you'd like." Ron offered.

"Oh, yes. And ask her to get something on... What was your father calling it?" Mr. Rockton frowned slightly. "Oh, yes! A tely-visor."

"Umm, a television?" Ron asked. Mr. Rockton nodded in excitement. With a grin, Ron agreed to ask. He momentarily felt sorry for Hermione, who would no doubt be asked to borrow many more books from the library for Mr. Rockton in the future. Ron continued with his project, finding the work easy to slip into. He nodded and chatted with his boss, but for the most part remained in his own little world.


	4. four

Chapter Four

Severus Snape, for all purposes of attempted care, chose not to ask Draco about his day. The blonde Malfoy had entered his dungeons with a very familiar look. Severus, having survived two wars as a Death Eater and spy, knew the signs of disrupted sleep and bad dreams. However, being the big arse that he was commonly called, Severus chose not to ask about that either. Besides, Draco was still a Slytherin, no matter who he married, and would not release that information to another Slytherin easily.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would greatly appreciate it if you tried to not be late for our meetings." Severus calmly told him, looking down at the short man.

"Forgive me, Severus." Draco replied. Severus gritted his teeth. He had told Draco time and time again that he didn't wish to be addressed so casually. The young Malfoy brat had to yet oblige to his request.

"Do you have your thesis?" Severus asked, stepping away from one of his brewing potions. Draco followed him into one of the backrooms, were two cauldrons were set to simmer. One was the original Wolfsbane. The other was the experiment. As they began working, Severus couldn't help but ask. "So, how is the husband?"

"Ron is fine." Draco replied rather stiffly. "He... Sends his regards, as usual."

"I'm sure he does." Severus sneered.

"Severus." Draco said, giving the Potions Master a rather harsh look. "I really am not in the mood for this. If we could please focus on the job at hand?"

Draco ignored Severus throughout most of the experiment. Severus watched him carefully, with an expression on his face that made it clear that he wanted to say something. It wasn't until they were on opposite sides of the room, where Draco was sorting ingredients and Severus was cutting up slugs, that he actually spoke.

"You know, I don't see why you are going through with this." Severus drawled. Draco didn't respond. "Weasley's feelings are... Mild for you, at best. It's rather obvious, Draco."

"Would you care to clarify that, please?" Draco asked, his voice a forced sort of calm.

"If he loved you as you sadly seem to believe, wouldn't he go as far as bond with you?" Severus wasn't too surprised when there was a loud noise on the other side of the room. Draco gripped the jar of dragon's blood that he had just banged against the table tightly. Severus fought down a smile and continued. "After all, Granger and the Weasley girl have bonded."

"Bonding is a very serious thing, Severus." Came Draco's reply.

"Yes, but so is parenting."

Draco didn't talk for the rest of their session. Despite his obvious bad mood, however, Albus Dumbledore still managed to talk him into tea and lemon drops. It was late in the evening when Draco managed to Floo back home. By then, all he wanted was to eat a quick meal and then drag Ron to the nearest horizontal surface. But, as Draco was becoming accustomed to, things didn't work that way.

Upon entering his living room and shaking off the last of the floo-dust, Draco found Hermione and Ginny curled up on his sofa, cups of tea in their hands, while Ron took the chair. Ginny was still dressed in her Auror uniform, the crest standing out on her chest. Hermione's white medical robe was dangling off the sofa's arm. They both looked rather tired, and Draco assumed they had came straight from work to here. With a sigh, Draco ignored the three and went to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Rough day?" Ron asked when he finally returned. He gently pulled Draco into his lap, ignoring the grin Ginny was shooting them.

"You know Severus." Draco replied. "He likes to create tension wherever he goes." He turned to give Hermione and Ginny a dark look. "It's nice to come home to a nice quiet home, isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Ginny agreed, smirking at Draco.

"We were just talking about our appointment with our fertility medi-wizard we have next Monday." Hermione said.

"Joy." Draco stated.

"He's really sweet, I heard." Hermione continued. "Ginny and I have been discussing our options, too."

"Yeah." Ginny developed an all too familiar expression that at one time made Draco shudder in its wickedness. "We were thinking it would be nice to try heterosexual intercourse for a change."

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, pressing his hands to his ears. Draco snickered. "I really don't want to hear about my little sister's sex life. Or the sex life of my best female friend for that matter. Hell, I don't even want to hear about Harry's sex life."

"A lot of good saying that will do you." Ginny commented. "He likes to brag. It's what he does. Brag about defeating Dark Lords or winning a Quidditch match? Oh, no. It's all about the sex."

"He's not the only one who tends to think that way." Hermione said softly, winking at Ginny. Ginny, who hadn't blushed since some time her fourth year when she developed a back bone, slipped her hand between Hermione and the back of the sofa. A second later Hermione was wiggling away, fighting down a giggle.

"Merlin, will you two stop?" Draco asked snidely.

"We should be going, anyway." Ginny said. "Let us know when you get the letter for your fertility appointment."

"Yeah, okay." Ron replied. With sleepy waves, the two women left them alone. Draco cuddled against Ron, his head resting against his shoulder. "Want to go to bed?"

"Do you wish to get bonded?" Draco asked instead.

"What's brought this up?" Ron asked, slightly startled.

"Severus..." Draco admitted softly. "He took it upon himself to point out that if we really loved one another, we would go ahead with the bond before agreeing to take on parenthood."

"I agree." Ron replied. "But the problem is that this parental thing is being forced on us. We don't have a choice when it comes to that... Bonding? Well... We have a choice."

"And you choose not to do it." Draco finished, sounding bitter.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "You know as well as I do that a bond is serious. We'd be able to feel one another's feelings, be constantly aware of how the other is doing and what sort of place they are in. It would be so..."

"Permanent." Draco said. "You're afraid to commit to me. A marriage is destructible, a bond is eternal."

"You've got to admit we are a little young to be taking such a huge step." Ron commented, ignoring the tensing of Draco's spine. "Hermione and Ginny, well... They've been together longer that we have and... You know how girls are, they are emotional like that. I just..."

"Don't see the point." Draco ended. He pulled back to look at Ron through sad eyes. "We're together, and that's all you need."

"I don't like jumping into things. Not anymore." Ron whispered.

"Ah." Draco nodded solemnly. "The life of a war veteran. Are we all so slow to take risks?"

"No, we're just removing our faults." Ron said.

"Or inverting them." Draco tilted his head. "You used to be so passionate, you know. You are... Sometimes, but usually you just sit there and take things in stride. I used to be sarcastic and just this side of evil, and now look at me. I'm bloody well being sincere here."

"We're stressed." Ron told him. "Today has been a little over the top. Finding out how our future child will be conceived. Being literally told we should get a divorce by my brother. Being told we don't really love one another by Snape. It's safe to say that life will be much better in the morning."

"I hope you're right." Draco replied. Draco finally climbed off of Ron's lap, despite immediately missing the warmth. He turned to Ron with a small smile and held out his hand. "Come to bed with me?"

"Are you trying to get into my pants, Mr. Malfoy-Weasley?" Ron asked, finally giving him a wide grin.

"I just might be." Draco said seductively. Ron reached up and took hold of Draco's hand, relishing the feel of Draco's soft digits against his rough ones. He followed Draco into the bedroom, only dropping his hand long enough to undress.

They climbed into bed naked, their fingers entwined and hips barely touching. It was so different from their first time together. Ron could remember it like yesterday. In fact, he could almost feel the bruises Draco had created on his shoulders and the bite marks that had been left on his upper arm. For a moment, Ron truly wondered what had happened to their passion and love.

He still loved Draco with all his heart. He, honestly, never wanted to part with the blonde. Yet, it was as though they were just meeting each day after the last with a sense of doom. A love that had once been so strong it effected everyone around them, sending random people into a deep blush just by the sight of them holding hands, was now haunted by things they had seen and things they knew. Things that were hidden under so much, and pushed away for four long years, that it effected the way acted around one another.

Slowly, Ron rolled onto his side and pulled Draco toward him. Their lips met in an almost chaste kiss, a pure contradiction to what their relationship was meant to be. As their lips parted to allow two tongues to meet and caress, Ron's free hand slipped under the covers to reach Draco growing erection.

"Ron." Draco moaned out when the kiss ended.

"I love you." Ron whispered, stroking Draco's firm piece of flesh until he had brought Draco to completion with cry.

"You, too." Draco said sleepily, reaching for Ron.

"Hey, go to sleep." Ron ordered, pulling Draco's hand away from his erection. "You're tired. I can take care of this."

"Mmmm... I'll watch." Draco sent him a lecherous grin, his gray eyes half-closed.

After they were finished, and the mess was cleaned up, Ron spooned behind Draco, holding his husband tightly. It was natural, with the close contact between their bodies, that Draco did not suffer a single nightmare. The next morning they awoke, perfectly content in sleeping the day away, but aware that they needed to get to work.

"Breakfast?" Draco mumbled into Ron's ear.

"Would I trust you with the stove?" Ron asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm... Bacon." Was Draco's response.

As Ron made his way to the kitchen, slipping on his boxers along the way, he couldn't help but think about how he and Draco were more loving to one another in the morning. Perhaps it was because the pressures of the day had yet to attack them. They were able to be themselves, avoiding whatever problem they had between them or any conversation from the night before. They were happy and content with each other. Then they went to work, and was faced with the real world. Where Severus Snape disapproved of their relationship and most of the Ministry still felt a Malfoy was a dark wizard, no matter how much he helped defeat Voldemort.

"You really do think too much." Draco commented from the doorway.

"Kind of like you were doing last night, I suppose." Ron replied, setting Draco's plate of food on the table.

"Yes, well, don't think I'm not done discussing a bonding with you." Draco said firmly. He sent Ron a slight smile. "But I suppose we can hold that conversation for later. We wouldn't want to go too long without an argument, after all. It would be the perfect topic for our next one."

"The fact that you plan out arguments, admittedly, scares me." Ron informed him as he joined him at the table.

"You love it." Draco informed him with a wider smile.

"Yes." Ron said. "I love getting into a fight with you, when you had a head of time to plan out your responses and therefore have the upper hand. I adore it, really."

"See, I told you that you loved it." Draco said smugly, ignoring the sarcasm that had filled Ron's voice.

"No, I think you're just confusing that with my affection towards you in general." Ron replied, before their breakfast was shrouded in a comfortable silence.

"I should be going." Draco finally said, pushing his plate away. "Severus wants me to stop by some shop in Knockturn Alley for a few things before I head to Hogwarts."

"Hey!" Ron grabbed Draco before the blonde could run off and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Be careful, yeah?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Draco said in a pleased tone as he nuzzled Ron's neck. "I've taken out a few people in my time."

"Hmm, I suppose you have." Ron smiled, before turning toward the window as a soft tapping caught his attention. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Draco and allowed the owl entrance. It was a large bird that seemed far to imposing to be able to fit on the cabinet. With an imperial look, the owl held out it's claw. Ron slipped the letter off it's foot and shut the window after it flew away.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's from the Cambridge Fertility Clinic." Ron replied, his voice going cold.

"Let me see." Draco ordered, calmly. He gently retrieved the letter from Ron's stiff fingers and opened it. He glanced through it briefly, before tossing it onto the table to be dealt with later. "We have an appointment Tuesday with Dr. Wooldridge."

"Her?" Ron squeaked, looking aghast. "We have to see her?"

"Apparently." Draco replied, as he made his way to the door. "Don't look so bloody upset. So one of us is going to get knocked up. It's not the end of the world."

"No we aren't!" Ron protested loudly as Draco disappeared down the hall to get dressed.


	5. five

Notes: For those of you in the Buffy fandom, you will recognize the name of Ginny's doctor.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Draco Malfoy." A thick voice greeted. Draco had attempted to avoid all eye contact since entering Knockturn Alley. A good percent of the occupants were still supporters of the Dark Arts, and therefore considered Draco a traitor of their kind. The sound of his name in such a low, yet female, voice shocked him and he found himself looking up to see a pair of blue eyes focused on his.

"Well, if it isn't Millicent Bulstrode." Draco said, giving a mild sneer. Millicent was one of the few Slytherins of their year to not be placed in Azkaban. While Blaise Zabini's family claimed to be neutral all through the war, the Bulstrode clan were deep in the worship of Voldemort. Millicent had been forced against her will to receive the Dark Mark two months before Draco was meant to. Draco hadn't seen her in nearly three years.

"Still unpleasant, I see." She commented, leaning heavily against the counter.

"I was unaware of your... Employment here." Draco calmly stated, placing the purchases Severus had requested next to the register.

"It's rather difficult to work anywhere else. Some things follow you around, as I'm sure you are aware." Millicent gave him a grim smile. "I heard about your marriage to Ron Weasley."

"Going to judge me as everyone else does, Millicent?" Draco asked coldly.

"Hardly." Millicent snorted. She narrowed her eyes at him. "He treats you fairly?"

"Shouldn't he?"

"There are... Things that some people wouldn't understand." Millicent replied, before starting to ring up his purchases.

"We don't really talk about it. And if we do, it's to joke. You know how Ron is." Draco shrugged.

"Sometimes I think about it, you know." Millicent said. "But, it's your own problem. I'm sure... You've come to terms with it."

"Perhaps it's you who hasn't." Draco retorted.

"No, I haven't." Millicent admitted. "I haven't come to terms with anything I've done as a Death Eater." She carefully packed up the potion ingredients and handed him the package. "Have a nice day, Draco."

Draco did what he usually did with things too unpleasant to deal with, he buried their conversation deep inside and ignored it. It was something he had been practicing since he was six years old, so it came easily to him.

Tuesday approached at a steady crawl. Draco almost found himself looking forward to it, from time to time. But usually, this way of thinking was interrupted by Ron's pessimistic view of their appointment. Ron was, if Draco was honest with himself, protesting a bit too much. Draco truly believed Ron wanted to have children. He was a Weasley, after all. It was in their blood to desire a little horde of spawn that they must pass on red hair and freckles.

Ron was scared. Draco knew it. Hermione knew it. Even Ginny knew it. Ron just didn't want to know it. Draco could understand to a certain point, but he had been raised to accept what was forced upon you with a grain of salt. His father, as much as he hated to think about Lucius, had taught him so for most of his life.

"Just calm down." Draco ordered the day of their appointment. They stood inside the waiting room of Cambridge Fertility Clinic. Ron was pacing in front of him, looking for all the world like he would jump out the window if it meant escaping.

"Calm down?" Ron hissed. "How am I suppose to do that?"

"By taking a few deep breaths and sitting down." Draco replied. Ron sent him a mild glare, before slouching in the nearest chair. "Lovely, Ron. You'll ruin your spine that way."

"How do you think carrying a baby around for nine months is going to do to one of us?" Ron growled. Draco let out a small sigh. "Oh, don't you dare make me sound like the unreasonable one."

"I'm not the one bouncing off the walls and arguing with every person that looks at me wrong, you know." Draco replied.

"Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Weasley?" The nurse called through the door. "The doctor will see you now."

"Behave yourself." Draco ordered as they entered the doorway and followed the nurse down a long hallway. "You will not embarrass me in front of-"

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." A voice interrupted. They looked up to see Dr. Wooldridge watching them with narrowed eyes. "Please, have a seat."

They entered the small office and sat down on identical wooden chairs. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his. Draco suspected that was their purpose, to make her patients as nervous as possible. The rest of the room was made of the same dark cherry wood, with dark green drapes and a single jade dragon resting on her desk. Dr. Wooldridge slid into the seat across from them, her elbows resting lightly on the desk before her.

"Tell me, what would you want with a child?" She asked in a low voice. Draco found it rather similar to Severus', which wasn't at all refreshing.

"Who said we wanted one?" Ron retorted. Draco shot him a glare.

"Who, indeed." Dr. Wooldridge smirked.

"It's that stupid Ministry that's making us have one." Ron pointed out.

"Hmm, yes." Dr. Wooldridge raised an eyebrow. "And you, Draco? How do you feel about this new law? Would you like a child?"

"Well, I..." Draco trailed off, looking away from Ron's wide eyes. "Honestly, I planned on having kids sooner or later. I'm bloody well the last Malfoy, aren't I? And Ron, well, he's a Weasley. They usually want children."

"So, you are not as disturbed by this idea as your partner is?" Dr. Wooldridge asked.

"I figured, since it's free and all..." Draco trailed off.

"Draco!" Ron exclaimed, looking for all the world as though Draco had just insulted his heritage for the first time.

"Would you rather pay all that money or do the procedure for free?" Draco hissed.

"I'd rather not do it at all." Ron replied.

"Oh." Draco's eyes went cold as steel. "So, you wouldn't want to have children with me."

"I..."

"Bugger off." Draco whispered, his arms crossing and scowling. Ron stared at him, his head tilted in confusion.

"Gentleman, please." Dr. Wooldridge said, the amusement evident in her voice. "There is no need for such... Language, let me assure you. Either you chose to abide by the laws of the Ministry or you chose to separate. I'll let you in on a little secret. So far over a third of my patients have chose divorce."

"We are not going to divorce." Ron growled. Draco lowered the intensity of his scowl at the sound of Ron's words. "Besides, I do want kids. I just didn't want them so soon. I can't even keep track of myself. Draco does that for me."

"He's got a point." Draco agreed.

"I don't like the idea of the Ministry sticking their noses into our lives." Ron finished.

"And this, Dr. Wooldridge, is something I've had to hear since that letter first arrived last week." Draco informed her.

"You poor, unfortunate soul." Dr. Wooldridge said dryly. "Now, gentleman, now that we've decided you are indefinitely going to stick together in this?" Ron and Draco nodded, though Ron was frowning all the while. "Let's choose a method best suited for you, shall we?"

"I'm not carrying that thing." Ron immediately said. Draco let out a soft sigh to hide his true anger. By the look that Dr. Wooldridge was giving him, he could safely assume he wasn't covering his agitation that well.

"I think it is rather obvious that I'll be carrying the child." Draco stated as calmly as he could. He stuck his nose in the air, trying to look for all the world like the Malfoy that he was. The look of disbelief Ron was giving him didn't help him any. "But I don't wish to be a girl."

"Implantation, then?" Dr. Wooldridge asked, shifting through a file that had their name written in bold letters along the edge.

"I suppose that will be fine." Draco replied, while Ron simply looked the kind of green that clashed with his hair and made him look like a cabbage that had spent too much time in the sun.

"You will need to undergo a physical examination." Dr. Wooldridge informed him. "After you have been seen as fit enough to be with child and survive labor, you will spend the night in our facility where we will begin the transfiguration and implantation process. You spouse isn't to be present during this time, and you are not to engage in any sexual activity for one week after the overnight. Once that week has past, you may copulate as much as you like for one month, prior to your next appointment. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Very well. Ron?"

"Yeah, I get it." Ron grounded out, looking rather upset. Draco chose to ignore him. His husband was known for being moody, after all. Even if he was making too big of a deal out of this.

"We have an opening tomorrow at one, if you wish to come in then?" Dr. Wooldridge asked.

"That will be fine." Draco agreed.

"All right." Dr. Wooldridge sent them a rather creepy smile. "It was a pleasure to meet the two of you and I look forward to seeing you again."

Draco and Ron quickly left the building, giving each other quick hugs before apparating to their respective jobs. They met up again for dinner at a small restaurant near Diagon Alley, where they were to meet Hermione, Ginny, and - much to Draco's grief - Harry. Ron was in a noticeably better mood, which was usually the case when the redhead spent most of his day playing with muggle automotives.

"Draco! Ron!" Ginny literally squealed when she saw them. She rushed over to their table, Hermione following at a reasonable pace. The absurdly happy redhead bounced into her seat next to Draco, her mouth spread in a wide grin. "It's wonderful to see you!"

"You'll have to excuse Ginny." Hermione smiled. "She's still wired about her exam with Dr. Harris."

"He's such a sweetie." Ginny gushed. "And he said that I can start taking the testosterone shots next week. My initial transfiguration is already scheduled for Friday."

"My sister is going to be a boy." Ron said slowly, before looking over at Draco. "Why does that sound oh so very wrong?"

"Probably because you're thinking of Ginny's reproductive parts in the first place?" Harry's voice offered, before said man slid into the chair between Hermione and Ron.

"I don't believe he was asking you." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry chuckled. "You need to calm down some, Malfoy. I half expect you to have a heart attack at any moment."

"Both of you stop, before I'm forced to do something that will ruin this dinner." Hermione ordered calmly.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes before waving over the waitress to order. They quickly requested their meals, and waited, sipping their drinks, before the food was brought to them. It was at times like these that Hermione was thankful she was a witch. They would have been waiting another hour if they were in a muggle restraint. Instead, they only had to wait ten minutes.

"So, how did your appointment go, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Rather well, aside from Ron's mood swings." Draco sent Ron a look of agitation, but the redhead mere grinned at him. "You would think he was the one to be knocked up with the way he's carrying on."

"Still against the whole procedure, then?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Yes." Ron said. "But I'm willing to ignore it for the sake of the evening."

"You know, with the way you two are arguing about this now, I don't think I want to be there when you try to name the little sprog." Harry commented, his mouth filled with food.

"Honestly, Potter, learn some manners." Draco glared.

"Oh, like you have any?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"More than you do, that is for certain." Draco replied in a snooty tone. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Draco. "Tell me, Potter, who's the newest whore? I'm sure we would all love to hear about him."

"For your information, Malfoy, I'm currently single again." Harry said as calmly as he could manage. Draco smirked as a small tic developed near Harry's right eye.

"Terribly sorry to hear." Draco said with fake concern. "Not being shagged regularly must be horrible for you."

"As fascinating as it is to hear the two of you bicker like school children, may we please get to a subject that is more appropriate for the evening?" Ginny asked.

"Like your soon to be manly parts?" Draco replied innocently.

"Yup!" Ginny grinned, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's non-stop." Hermione sighed.

"I'm very proud of my soon to be manly parts." Ginny commented.

"Oliver wanted to try that." Harry suddenly said. "Not the man parts, because boy does he have man parts! He wanted Percy to undergo the whole hermaphrodite thing."

"I can already picture his reaction to that." Ron snickered.

"I think it's safe to say they will be doing the implantation." Hermione said. "Percy is much too uptight to give up his manhood so easily."

"You know, I just realized I'm going to have a big upper hand soon." Ginny stated. "I'm going to be able to understand the male brain and why they act the way they do."

"I can answer that right now." Harry told her.

"Merlin, help me." Hermione said softly, looking skyward.

"Men only think two things." Harry said with a smile. "I'm hungry and I want to see something naked."

"Well so much for that, honey." Hermione grinned at Ginny. "You already think like that."


	6. six

Chapter Six

"I thought you were going to carry the baby." Ron commented, glancing over at his little sister. They had finished their dinner and were now out for a small walk. Ahead of them was Draco and Hermione, neither one speaking, though the silence was hardly uncomfortable. Harry walked on the other side of Ginny.

"I was, but Hermione was simply fascinated with the Hermaphroditus Process." Ginny replied. "She was scared to go through with it, but you know me, nothing can really shock me. Besides, I grew up around six brothers, I'm practically a guy myself."

"I think you will make a cute man." Harry told her, leering.

"Harry, please." Ginny scoffed. "You really can't pull that expression off, so don't attempt it."

"Gee, thanks." Harry said.

"It's your own fault." Ginny continued. "You can't save the world, then expect people to see you as some play-boy."

"Honey, do leave Harry alone?" Hermione called from ahead.

"Yeah, leave me alone." Harry agreed, pouting slightly.

"See, that's the perfect look for you." Ginny reached over and pinched his cheek. "The poor, abused little waif!"

"Ow, bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, darting away and rubbing his cheek.

"Remind me not to bring my child around you, Potter, if you plan on cursing like a git around it." Draco calmly stated. Hermione chuckled next to him. This was followed by their voices lowering to whispers as they talked to one another.

"We should be worried about them talking, shouldn't we?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Probably." Ginny agreed.

"They're probably just planning your baby showers." Harry said in a perky voice. Ginny and Ron shot him a set of dark looks. "What?"

"I don't fancy the idea of a bunch of hormonal men and woman in one room together with pink streamers dangling from the ceiling." Ginny told him. "Sounds like a nightmare."

"Presents, though." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're for the baby, aren't they?" Ginny replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose we could have a 'Welcome to Manhood' party for you and buy you some masculine clothing." Ron suggested.

"Why do that when I can just borrow Hermione's?" Ginny asked.

"I'll have you know these pants are very comfortable." Hermione protested, before returning to her and Draco's conversation.

"How is it she's able to listen in on our conversation and still talk with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at me, I'll never figure my wife out." Ginny admitted, with a small smile. "But isn't it adorable?"

"For a moment there I thought you just said something perfectly innocent." Harry replied. "That is until I noticed where your eyes were looking. So, I now ask you this, must you stare at Hermione's arse like that? Leave it for the bedroom."

"Please." Ginny snorted. "The bedroom is for sleeping. There are so many different places for the fun touching you're speaking of."

"Gin, don't finish that." Ron begged.

Draco Malfoy was not one to get nervous. He didn't experience nervousness. Normally, he drew a blank on such an emotion and chose instead to remain in a sort of suspended animation, emotion wise. This day, however, Draco found himself fighting his normally blank disposition and he blamed Ron Weasley for the mishap. His examination was meant to be boring and most of all, not a big deal. Draco knew things tended to go against the grain when he wished fervently for them not to, but he wasn't sure why Ron was trying to make things so difficult.

"Ron." Draco said slowly, trying not to wince as Ron ignored him. Ron stood at the stove, the sizzling of Draco's morning ritual bacon the only noise in the room. "Could you at least look at me?"

"I really thought we could get out of this." Ron told him, carefully lifting the bacon out of the frying pan and onto Draco's plate before cracking a couple of eggs. "I honestly believed that the Ministry would get their heads together and realize that this was a huge mistake. Making a bunch of gay men and women have children? It's insane."

"Oh, please."

"I'm serious." Ron said.

"So am I! I know you don't want to hear this, and quite frankly I don't give a fuck if you do or not, but I don't care." Draco snapped, stand up and glaring at his husband. "Do you hear me? I don't care about this stupid law and how it may effect others! I don't bloody well care if they get a divorce or it causes a damn riot in that baby shop on Diagon Alley. I don't care!"

"How can you not care?" Ron asked, finally turning around.

"Because it has nothing to do with us." Draco hissed. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Draco cut him off. "This law isn't going to ruin our lives, no more than it will ruin our child's. The law means nothing, it's what we think that matters. Do you really want the fact that you hate this so much to hang over an innocent head?"

"Draco-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Draco interrupted. "Some of us know what it's like to grow up without people really wanting us, only using their money to keep us feeling happy. You don't understand that, but I do. I will not have our child go through that. So, you better make up your damn mind, Ron Weasley. Either accept this, accept the idea of it and the reality of it, or walk away."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, his voice strangely low.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." Draco narrowed his eyes. "This won't go away, and it will happen. So, choose before we get in too far. Do you want me?"

"You know I love you." Ron insisted.

"Then why won't you go this extra step?"

"If this is about the bonding-"

"It's not about the fucking bonding!" Draco yelled. "This is about me and you. Not the bonding. Not the Ministry. Not even the damn paper in the bedroom that states we are legally married. This has nothing to do with any of that. What this is about is me and you. This is about whether or not you really want to spend the rest of your life with me. You say that you love me-"

"I do!" Ron exclaimed.

"But if you loved me so much, then why don't you want this?" Draco finished. "Children are suppose to be a small part of me and a small part of you. It represents our love for one another. But I shouldn't be shocked, should I? You don't even want to be magically bonded to me, let alone create something with a bloody Malfoy."

"Hey, I'm going through with this, aren't I?" Ron replied. Draco let out a small scream of frustration, before turning away and crossing his arms. Ron took a deep breath and turned back to the frying pan. "Your eggs are burnt."

"I'm not hungry!" Draco snapped, before storming out of the room.

Later on that day, laying on the examination table and ignoring Dr. Wooldridge as she waved medical charm after medical charm at his body, Draco allowed himself to think about the argument. In the distance, he could hear Dr. Wooldridge's mutters and the scratch of her quill, but in the forefront all he could hear was Ron's soft voice asking that question.

'I'm going through with this, aren't I?'

It was like he didn't want this. Oh, Draco knew that on the top layer, Ron didn't want this. And really, they weren't officially ready to have children. But, truly, in the future he would have wanted them? Draco thought about Ron's inability of concentrate. The way he jumped from subject to subject. It was why he experimented on muggle cars, there were so many parts he was bound to not get bored. And Draco, despite knowing he was wrong, couldn't help but wonder if Ron would someday get bored of him. Perhaps that's why Ron didn't want a kid. Perhaps that's why Ron didn't want to make their union eternal.

"Well, Draco, I do believe everything looks good." Dr. Wooldridge informed him, breaking his train of thought. "I do have a few tests that will need to be looked further into, but I don't see any reason to not continue on with the implantation."

"Right." Draco replied, his voice practically monotone.

"Have you and Ron given any thought as to when you would like to continue with the procedure?" Dr. Wooldridge asked.

"When?" Draco repeated. "We can choose?"

"Well, the law expects the partners to conceive within a month after the implantation, and within ten months after the Hermaphroditus Procedure begins." Dr. Wooldridge explained. "The implantation, testosterone shots, and transfiguration must be activated within seven months of the WSA's activation. So, you have a little over six months to have the implantation. There aren't many couples going ahead with it now, most are waiting."

"I want it done as soon as possible." Draco suddenly said.

"Ah, I see." Dr. Wooldridge smirked. "You want to keep Ron from backing out."

"Whether that has anything to do with it or not is none of your business." Draco said stiffly, raising his nose to the air.

"Hmm." Was Dr. Wooldridge's reply. "We can have the procedure done as early as next week, but we will need Ron to come in with you. He will have to measured, of course."

"Measured?"

"In order to determine the location of the opening leading to the eggs, dear boy." Dr. Wooldridge said. She pulled out her calendar. "Let's see... How about Friday, October 4th? Around two in the afternoon?"

"That will be fine." Draco replied.

"Remember to bring a clean set of robes, since you will be staying the night." Dr. Wooldridge told him. "Ron will be required to leave after his measurements are taken."

"Very well." Draco nodded, before rising to his feet.

Ron ignored him that evening when they both returned home. Draco was rather thankful for the silence and went about his normal schedule. He told himself that he wasn't hiding from Ron. The fact that his potions were located in the basement was just a perk. Draco emerged himself in the smells and sights of different ingredients mixing together over a hot fire. Through the partially opened door, he could hear Ron in the kitchen making dinner.

After eating, Draco took it upon himself to mend the break between Ron and him. Let it never be said that Draco Malfoy didn't care about his husband. As Ron stood, washing dishes the muggle way despite owning a wand, Draco wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Hey."

"Hey." Ron replied softly, rinsing off the last glass and setting it in the drainer to dry. He turned around, pulling Draco into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize unless you mean it." Draco ordered.

"I am sorry." Ron insisted, resting his forehead against Draco's. "Here you are, making the best of it and finding a silver lining, and I keep screwing things up."

"I wish I could say I forgive you, but I'm not sure yet." Draco said honestly. He leaned forward and kissed Ron lightly on the lips. "Give me a couple of days, okay?"

"Yeah." Ron replied. There was a pause, before Ron pulled Draco even closer, their bodies molding together, and kissed him almost desperately. Draco let out a small noise in the back of his throat, slipping his tongue into Ron's mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, pulling away.

"No." Ron whined, leaning forward for another kiss.

"I thought I heard the Floo-" Draco started.

"Guys?" A voice interrupted from the living room. Draco let out a small sigh, before extracting himself from Ron's hold and leaving the kitchen. Ron came up behind him, pearing over his shoulder. Dean stood at the fireplace dusting his robes off.

"Hey, Dean." Ron greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Seamus?" Dean asked immediately, his voice sounding strange. It took Draco a moment to realize Dean was on the verge of panicking. Dean's normally calm appearance was destroyed by wide, bloodshot eyes and a high voice.

"No. What happened?" Ron asked, rushing over.

"I don't know." Dean admitted as he started to pace around the room. "He had his examination for that wizard survival thing and when he got home he was all quiet... He left his test results on the table, took one look at me, and said he had to take a walk." Dean held up a large envelope for them to see. "I read through it. I probably shouldn't have, but he scared me. I wanted to talk to him about it when he got back, but... He's been gone for about nine hours."

"Maybe he lost track of time?" Ron suggested, guiding Dean to the sofa.

"Seamus doesn't loose track of time!" Dean insisted. "He's always on time and he always makes sure I know where he is."

"Listen, you sit here. Calm down, Dean." Draco ordered. "We'll get a hold of Harry and Hermione to see if they have seen him, okay? Just sit and rest. Seamus does not need to see you like this when he finally does show up."

"When." Dean repeated the word. "When he shows up."

"Yes, when." Draco replied. "We'll find him."

They didn't find him. After flooing everyone they knew, Draco finally ordered everyone to sleep. They transfigured the sofa into a bed for Dean and went to bed in complete silence. But not before Draco grabbed the folder containing Seamus' test results. Sitting up in bed, with Ron giving him a look that insisted he shouldn't be sticking his nose into their business, Draco read. One hour later, with a heavy heart, Draco closed the file.

"Well?" Ron whispered, peering up at Draco with half closed eyes.

"If I could, I would do it all over again." Draco said in a strained voice.

"Do what?" Ron asked, scooting closer to him.

"Watch my father receive the Dementor's Kiss." Draco replied. A shiver went down his spine. "What they did to Seamus... It's no wonder he ran off."

"What happened, Draco? What did the file say?" Ron asked, his eyes widening as a glistening tear trailed down Draco's cheek. Ron quickly wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into a tight hug. Draco heaved a shaky sigh, his face burrowing into Ron's shoulder. "Draco?"

"He can't have kids." Draco said after a long pause. "Something's... I don't really understand what it all meant. I'm no doctor, after all, but... It basically said he was too damaged. They did all these tests, more than they did on me. Too much scarring. Too much magical influence."

"What about Dean?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his voice low. Ron could tell that he was trying not to cry. Draco's voice had this habit of getting very low, sounding almost like he had a cold, when he was holding back tears.

"Can't Dean conceive?"

"No." Draco replied bitterly. "Again, too much damage. Seamus just can't reproduce, at all." Draco took a deep breath, before letting it out. It felt warm against Ron's shoulder. "I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now."

"You can imagine more than most." Ron said softly, before they both fell into their own thoughts.


	7. seven

Notes: A new warning is officially added to this story: talk/hints of abuse and rape. Also, this chapter is much shorter than usual, but it hold a great deal of information to make up for it.

Chapter Seven

He was running. Again and again, this seemed to repeat it's self. Run. Run. Run. He couldn't escape and deep down he knew this, but he still had to try and run. The darkness seemed clear, more detailed than it had ever been before. He was in a dark corridor, lined with torches that almost appeared to have curtains drawn around them. It was too dark for even the light of fire to break through. His feet pounded, barefoot, against the cobblestone floor. Dirt clung to the edge of his ripped robes.

And he ran. He had to, he had to escape. Screams echoed from around him, from behind him. He couldn't look back, though. He knew what would happen if he looked back. His footsteps echoed around him and his heart pounded in his ears. He was running and running, but he knew without thinking that whatever was after him was gaining speed.

Finally, he looked back. The dark figure chased him, their face contorted into pure rage. He turned away, unable to watch as his father caught up with him. Stumbling, his hands connected with the ground. Pain shot up his arms and he struggled to get back onto his feet. Anything to get away. But then there were the hands, grabbing at his shoulders and dragging him backwards. Back into the darkness, back into the pain.

"No!" He screamed, trying to break free. Arms wrapped around him, locking his torso and arms into place. Long blonde hair could be seen in the corner of his eye, draping across his shoulder. "Please."

"Please what?" A soft, and yet angry voice asked. "Go ahead and ask, my child. If you beg nicely, I might give it to you."

"Draco!" Draco's eyes shot open, his body instinctively fighting against the firm grip holding him still. "Draco, it's me."

"Ron?" Draco panted out, halting his struggles. He could feel sweat all over his body, Ron's arms feeling like fire against his overheated skin. "Ron."

"Yeah, it's me." Ron whispered into his ear. "Are you okay? I... I haven't heard you scream like that in so long."

"Just a bad dream." Draco muttered, wiggling out of Ron's grasp. "I'll be fine."

"Draco." Ron said. "It's because of Seamus, isn't it? You can talk about it, you know."

"A part of me wants to take you up on that, Ron." Draco replied. "But I just can't, okay? Not when it's so fresh in my mind."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, watching as Draco climbed out of the bed.

"I need something to drink." Draco snapped, sending Ron a frustrated look.

"All right, I'll stop coddling." Ron mumbled, before rolling over. Draco watched as a heavy sigh escaped Ron, before he slipped out of the room. He walked down the hall, trying to keep his steps light. Hopefully, he didn't wake Dean up. He had no idea how loud he had been. Ron was a light sleeper, at least as far as Draco was concerned. He seemed to wake up from the slightest sign of stress coming from his husband.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Draco slipped quickly through the living room. He avoided looking at Dean and entered the kitchen. Slowly, more afraid that his nerves would cause him to drop something, Draco grabbed a glass and filled it to the top with cold water. After drinking it all down, he refilled it and sat down at the table. That's when he noticed the dark figure standing in the doorway. Due to his recent nightmare, it was no wonder he jumped. Water spilled from the glass, creating a small puddle next his hand.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Dean told him, entering the kitchen. Draco ignored him, choosing to stare at the cool water instead. Dean let out a sigh, before walking over to grab a wash cloth. Draco watched mutely as Dean carefully wiped up the spilt water, before sitting down next to him.

"You heard me." Draco finally said.

"Yeah, I did." Dean replied. "This is stupid, but I feel that it's obligatory after a person has a bad night. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I read Seamus' file." Draco told him instead.

"I know that, too." Dean admitted.

"You know everything." Draco said sarcastically.

"No, I just notice things around me more than others do." Dean eyed him. "You need to talk about it, I know you do. Why won't you tell Ron?"

"Why should I?" Draco countered. "Why should I give my problems to him? I can't handle knowing I'm causing him pain and if I tell him that would only make the pain worse."

"You'd be surprised." Dean informed him.

"You wouldn't-"

"Understand?" Dean tilted his head. "Not your side. You and Seamus have demons haunting you that Ron and I could never experience second hand. However, it helps both me and Seamus when he talks about it. Seamus gets to let loose some of that pain and I get to know that he trusts me enough to cry on my shoulder. I don't have to understand and frankly I'm not meant to. I'm just there to make certain he can live to see another day."

"You're trying to tell me that by telling Ron, I'll be able to heal." Draco snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Then don't talk to him. Talk to me." Dean said. Draco shot him a look. "I'm serious, believe it or not. I'll listen and not say a word."

"You do that anyway. At least usually, I don't know what your problem is tonight." Draco commented.

"My lover is out there, scared and hurting. I can't help him, because I can't find him." Dean replied. "I'm used to Seamus filling in the silence, and without him here to do it I'm kind of at a loss."

"I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely. "I don't say it often, but when I do I mean it. And believe it or not, I do mean it. I'm sorry. What happened to Seamus should have never happened."

"It would have happened to someone, though." Dean told him, staring at the table. "Seamus was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If someone else had been there, instead, they would have been taken."

"Possibly." Draco took a deep breath. "I can remember it, you know." Draco slowly dropped his head, his forehead resting against his forearms. Dean remained silent, and for some reason that made it easier. Draco felt as though he was alone, talking to himself. "I remember sitting in the other room, hearing his screams. I remember Bellatrix guarding my cell, taunting me about how my turn was next. I believed her, too. I could hear his pleas for them to stop, and I knew that they would come for me next."

Dean didn't say anything, which didn't surprise Draco very much. Taking another deep breath, Draco lifted his head and took a gulp of water.

"When my father came into my cell, I thought that was the end. There was no way I could survive whatever they had planned for me." Draco continued, his voice emotionless. "I ran the first night, you know. I had heard about them capturing Seamus in Diagon Alley. My father was boasting about what they were doing to him. It made me sick. So, when it was time for me to get the Dark Mark, I ran. My father caught me, though.

"I would not have survived what they put Seamus through." Draco said, finally looking over at Dean. "Over twenty Death Eaters, that I could hear anyway." The muscle in Dean's jaw developed a tic. "Seamus screamed each time. After my father was finished with me, they started dragging me into the main chamber, where I would received the Dark Mark. They showed him to me first."

Draco finally stopped talking, his voice unable to develop the strength to continue. He took a shaky breath, before wiping at his eyes discreetly.

"Draco." A soft voice interrupted the dark silence that had descended Dean and him. Draco turned to see Ron entering the kitchen, his eyes looking worried, though Draco could see the small hints of anger.

"You should be asleep." Draco told him. Ron didn't reply, instead he walked over and knelt in front of Draco chair. Ron stared at him a moment, before reaching out and pulling him into a tight hug. "Ron-"

"I don't need to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, after all." Ron whispered. "Have I told you that I loved you lately?"

"No, not since yesterday. I think I'm due for another, don't you?" Draco asked, smiling slightly.

"I love you."

"I'll leave you two alone." Dean offered.

As he stood to leave the kitchen, a knock was heard at the door. The room seemed to still around them, as no one moved to answer it. The knock came again, this time harder. Finally, Ron stood, pulling Draco with him, and the three entered the living room. Ron walked over to the door, unlatched it, and pulled it open. The front light revealed a rain soaked figure with sandy blonde hair.

"Seamus?" Dean whispered, before rushing forward and pulling the young man in front the cold night. "Why are you all wet? Where were you? Are you okay?"

"We'll get you a towel." Draco offered, jerking Ron down the hall to give the couple a moment together.

"Are you okay?" Dean repeated, ignoring the other two.

"F-fine." Seamus stuttered.

"Where were you?" Draco returned with a large towel, easily draping it over Seamus' shoulders before exiting to the kitchen.

"I went to Mum and Da's." Seamus told him. "It's raining in Ireland... Hermione told me where you were."

Draco slipped back through the living room half an hour later, trying not to look at Dean and Seamus' forms, wrapped up around one another on the transfigured bed. With a yawn, he padded back to the bedroom to find Ron snoring softly. He quickly slipped into bed, wrapping his arms around Ron's form. Ron seemed to navigate toward him immediately and soon Draco was surrounded by warmth.

It always amazed him at how hot Ron was. His skin was like lava against his own. Perhaps it was because Draco was too frigid, he didn't know. Nuzzling Ron's neck, Draco breathed in his scent. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Draco peered up at Ron through half closed eyes. Ron looked back him, his eyes practically glazed over with sleep. "It's nothing, Ron. Go back to sleep."

"You were smelling me again." Ron commented through a yawn.

"Perhaps." Draco replied, hiding his face against Ron's shoulder so the redhead wouldn't see his smile.

"You always do that. It's annoying." Ron grumbled.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lord." Draco said, snickering.

"Git."

"I've missed this." Draco admitted, kissing Ron's neck lightly. Ron wiggled as the touch tickled him. "You and me, just laying in each other's arms. It's become so rare."

"We've got busy lives." Ron said. "It's not like when we were at Hogwarts, or even right after, when we were able to spend every waking moment with one another." Ron let out a small chuckle. "I miss it, too. Mostly I miss tormenting Snape when I'd follow you to your meetings with him."

"He does do the lemon face rather well, doesn't he?" Draco smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Ron suddenly asked, resting his head against Draco's.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Draco sighed. "Tomorrow is another day, after all."

"Go to sleep, then." Ron said. "We can sleep late in the morning, then have a large breakfast."

"We always have a large breakfast." Draco mumbled, before sleep took over.


	8. eight

Notes: Do you think I emphasize Draco's love for bacon too much? Also, spoilers for Ootp, which, if you haven't read: get a library card!

Chapter Eight

The thing that Ron had learned about Seamus Finnigan was that he was the complete opposite of Draco. Draco was the type of person that turned something negative into something even more negative, and then blamed it on everyone else. Seamus took negativity, ignored it, and acted as though everything was okay. Ron could tell that Draco attempted to do the same. There was nothing Draco hated more than people actually noticing his faults or imperfection. But, unlike with Seamus, it never worked out well.

So, around noon the next day, when Ron entered the kitchen to make a late breakfast, he wasn't surprised to see a perky Seamus sitting at the table. Ron ignored him, and began placing ingredients on the counter. "You are oh so very whipped."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, glancing back at Seamus, who grinned.

"You heard me." Seamus replied. "Look at you, making prince charming breakfast. Bet you do it everyday, huh?"

"I... Do not." Ron glared. He paused, before snickering slightly. "Did you just call Draco prince charming?"

"Bloody hell, I did." Seamus looked rather shocked, and then a little sick. "That's a disturbing image."

"Draco with a crown? Or are you thinking dirty thoughts again?" Ron asked.

"Since when do I not think dirty thoughts?" Seamus countered.

"Good point." Ron agreed. Seamus walked over and snagged a freshly cooked slice of bacon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"What? 'M hungry." Seamus pouted, snagging another.

"Yeah, but Draco can smell bacon from a thousand paces." Ron informed him. Seamus snorted and made his way out of the kitchen, not before grabbing another slice of bacon for the road. Ron began cracking eggs into the skillet, his ears trained on the hallway leading to the living room beyond.

Just as he had suspected, there was a crash and the sound of Seamus yelping. A growl was heard, followed by Dean's annoyed yells about waking him up so early on a Saturday. Ron calmly leaned against the counter, his eyes moving to watch the door. A second later, it swung open to reveal a haphazard looking Draco. Draco stomped into the kitchen, grabbed the plate of bacon, and placed one and a half slices back onto it. Ron raised an eyebrow as Draco then reached up to scratch at his mused hair with a greasy hand.

"Do you want eggs, or will the bacon suffice?" Ron asked, amused.

"Do we have any of that minty tea you accidentally bought last month?" Draco asked, his voice rough from sleep. Ron immediately began digging through the cupboards. There was a moment of silence from the table, before Draco spoke again. "I was thinking... Maybe we should think about cleaning out the second floor? I know we don't use it, or the attic, except for storage... But, with us two soon to be us three, we'll need another room. I don't feel comfortable with not being next to the baby's room, and since we can't have house-elves thanks to Granger... Well, I was just thinking, we should move up to the second floor."

"Right." Ron replied, pulling out a small box of tea. He turned to Draco, who was giving him a strange look. "What? I'm fine with it! We bought this huge arsed house because you didn't want to feel poor, anyway."

"No need to be so rude." Draco said stiffly. Ron let out a sigh of frustration.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron told him softly. "Look, hurry up and eat. You remember what yesterday was, don't you?"

"Friday." Draco said in a snide voice, before stuffing bacon and bread into his mouth.

"Yes, I know that." Ron rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"Why in the bloody hell are you bothering me about this?" Draco asked. "It was my examination day."

"Yes, but it was also something else." Ron said.

"Stop beating around the fucking bush and tell me." Draco ordered. Ron couldn't help but smile slightly. It was so nice to see Draco returning to his normal behavior of cursing and ordering Ron about.

"Ginny." Ron said. Draco stiffened in his seat and let out an annoyed groan. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. My little sister was made a man yesterday. She'll be over today to tell us all about it, I'm sure. I figured you wouldn't want to be seen like that, even if you look adorable."

Draco glared at him, shoved more bacon into his mouth, and then stood. He made his way to the door, turning once before leaving in order to have the last word. "I expect the rest of my breakfast when I return."

"Yes, sir!" Ron saluted, grinning at Draco's sneer.

"Hey, Ron." Dean popped his head through the door. "Seamus and I are going to head on out. We'll see you later."

"All right. You guys take it easy." Ron replied with a pointed look. Dean gave him a slight smile and a nod, before disappearing. Ron could hear the Floo go off a moment later.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry showed up two hours later. They gathered in the living room, with Ginny bouncing up and down like a manic rabbit. "Well? Do you want to see?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "I do not want to... See it!"

"You still have breasts." Draco commented, in a tone that suggested he was talking about the weather.

"Yes, well, I'm still mostly woman, you know." Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, come on, look at it!"

"It's very... Attractive." Hermione commented, sending Ginny a mischievous smile.

"And big, too." Ginny added with a grin. Ron covered his ears.

"I doubt it's that big." Harry scoffed. Ron buried his face in one of the sofa's cushions.

"Oh, I don't know..." Draco said in a far away voice. "She is a Weasley, after all. You know how they are built."

"I beg your pardon?" Ron sat up, eyeing Draco. "You better be just talking about me and not one of my brothers."

"That's for me to know..." Draco trailed off with a smirk. Harry was grinning like a loon when Draco continued. "Let's just say red hair and freckles aren't the only thing you share with your family."

"He's right you know." Harry said, before frowning slightly. "I just agreed with Malfoy, didn't I?"

"It's the end of the world, then." Hermione told him.

"So, who wants to see it?" Ginny asked, impatiently.

"Well, it's obvious the male hormones are starting to work." Hermione commented. "She's already wanting to show the goods to all that will appreciate them."

"I'll look!" Harry piped up.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "You are not going to go look at my little sister's new... Equipment."

"Sure he is." Ginny insisted, standing. She grabbed Harry's arm and began pulling him into Ron and Draco's bedroom. The door shut behind them with a click. Ron fidgeted on the sofa as the living room developed an eerie silence. Then they heard Harry exclaim something from the bedroom. Draco shifted in his seat.

"She really is getting into this." Hermione said conversationally. "Oh, don't give me that look, Ron. There is nothing wrong with your sister turning into a man."

"Like you would know." Ron snorted.

"Bloody hell!" Harry's voice yelled from the bedroom. Draco shifted again and Ron gave him an odd look.

"Oh, not you, too." Ron said, almost in a pleading tone. Draco looked away.

"I think someone's curiosity is getting to them." Hermione teased.

"You are not going to go look at my sister new... Thing!" Ron exclaimed as Draco shifted once more. Draco's gray eyes drifted toward the hallway and bedroom, where Harry and Ginny were giggling.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a look." Hermione told Draco. "I spent three hours investigating it this morning."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Draco stood up. "No! Please, no! It's my sister, Draco!"

"I'm just going to... Compare." Draco assured him, before disappearing down the hall. Ron let out a mourn-filled groan and buried his face once more into the sofa's cushion. Hermione let out a sigh and sat down next to him, patting him lightly on the back.

"Just think about it." Hermione said. Ron looked up at her with mortified eyes. "Draco and Harry are actually in there bonding."

"Yeah, over my sister's new penis!" Ron replied, before looking shocked at his own words. "Oh, Merlin. My sister has a penis." He shook his head and then rested it on Hermione's shoulder. "My sister has a penis and my husband is going to be pregnant. There is something seriously wrong with whoever is controlling our fates."

"Yes, well, we can't all have what we want." Hermione pointed out lightly. There was a moment of silence, before Hermione spoke again. "Harry has a new boyfriend."

"Harry always has a new boyfriend." Ron said with a sigh. "Commitment is a concept he has yet to discover."

"Yes, but this one..." Hermione shrugged slightly. "If he can get over his fear of staying with someone long enough to get to know more than just their body, I think they would really do well together."

"Are you planning on telling me who it is?" Ron asked. "Or will I have to tickle it out of you like I did for the answers to tests back at Hogwarts?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She looked at him a moment, taking in his grin, before letting out a sigh. "Yes, I suppose you would. If you must know, you'll have to guess."

"Guess?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Oh, come on! It's Harry, after all."

"You're as impatient as Ginny or, for that matter, Draco." Hermione smirked. "But if you must know... Neville Longbottom."

"Harry is dating Neville?" Ron shook his head. "No way. Not after everything they did during the war. There is no way either one of them would want to be reminded of that."

"And that explains you and Draco so much, doesn't it?" Hermione replied.

"Draco and I are different. We weren't killing people side by side. I didn't help Draco mutilate the body of Bellatrix Lestrange." Ron whispered, hoping Harry couldn't hear them from the bedroom.

"You can't blame them." Hermione said in a solemn voice, all teasing gone. "She tortured Neville's parents and practically killed Sirius with her own hands. Pretty much pushed him, at any rate. I saw what they did, too, you know. But it was a war. People die and people murder, it's simply the way it is. Just be happy you didn't get killed."

"I suppose..." Ron took a deep breath. "Did you hear about Seamus and Dean?"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Ron asked. "I know Seamus tends to hide those types of emotions, but..."

"Dean will help him." Hermione told him, nodding to herself. "Dean's there for him."

"It's like... What Seamus is going though? Well, it's what each of us could be going through. It could have happened to us." Ron suddenly said. "Harry could be going through it from when he was captured by Wormtail. Draco could be, and I think mentally is, going through it. Me, well, they didn't even want me, did they? Snape... Lupin... Neville... And you could be going through it as well."

"You think I don't know that?" Hermione asked, her voice stiff. "I'm lucky all I got was this scar." Hermione's hand automatically drifted to the scar across her cheek, before shaking her head. "It's worthless worrying over it. So, just stop, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Ron whispered. "It's just... We never actually talked about it before."

"I know."

"Even right after the war... Not once did we sit down and actually talk about everything. Get it all out there." Ron shook his head. "It's just been stuck inside all of us. But now... Fuck, Hermione, they want us to have kids! We all have so much trauma stuck inside of us and they want us to have kids? It's insane."

"It's stupid, but there is nothing that we can do about it." Hermione told him, her voice bitter. "We just have to live and... Hope our children don't have to go through what we did."

"Yeah." Ron said softly. "So... Neville and Harry, huh?"

"Maybe they can help each other." Hermione said.

"They both need it." Ron muttered.

"Neville is a little... Cryptic." Hermione commented. She suddenly chuckled. "You never would have guessed it. Shy, nervous Neville Longbottom who shook in fear from Severus Snape's glance?"

"I think Snape's the one that scared now days." Ron added, smiling. "The bitter old man that he is."

"He needs a boyfriend." Hermione said.

"Draco thinks he's in love with Lupin." Ron snickered.

"Well, that's an odd picture." Hermione laughed. The room around them slowly fell into silence. The only sounds were from the bedroom, where Harry, Ginny, and Draco's laughing voice could barely be heard. After a moment's of peace, Hermione spoke up. "I wonder what they are laughing about."

"Godric only knows." Ron shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a peek?" Hermione asked, breaking into a wide grin at Ron's look of horror.


	9. nine

Chapter Nine

Draco took a small moment to simply close off his ears and ignore Severus Snape. His potion's mentor had been going on and on about something -- or rather someone -- that had nothing to do with him, and nothing to do with the potion they were working on. With a heavy, dramatic sigh, Draco plucked a bottle of troll wart off the shelf and uncapped it. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Severus.

"The stupid... Lupin has no idea the trouble I must go through for him month after month." Severus was insisting, his dark hair hanging forward in order to cover his face. Draco had a small suspicion his was blushing. "And what does the wolf do? Gives me that... Disrespectful smile and walks away! You can't even call it walking. More like sauntering..."

"I really do think you protest too much, Severus." Draco commented, measuring out a tablespoon of troll wart.

"Pardon?" Severus sputtered. "How dare you insinuate... No. That's just the sort of thing you would say, isn't it? After all, you're married to that... Weasley boy. By the way, how is that whole baby business going?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Draco replied. "You like Lupin. Admit it." Draco watched in amusement as Severus' movements became jerky, as though he was trying not to throw something against the wall. "He's a bastard that you hate with all your being, but when he smiles at you, even just a little bit, it's like you'd give your whole world just for time to stop so you can see that smile for eternity. Admit it."

"I will do no such thing." Severus told him. Draco smirked and added his troll wart, watching as the potion turned yellow.

"It was just like me and Ron, you know." Draco said in a conversation-like tone. He heard Severus mutter something foul under his breath. "I hated that boy. Ron was so... Annoying. With his red hair and bright freckles and the way he would smile like the world was this wonderful place when Potter was about, but with me? Oh, no. Not a smile, but the most fierce look a boy that age could create. Left me wanting him more than I could ever imagine."

"Lovely." Severus said sarcastically.

"Don't be so immature, Severus." Draco smiled as brightly as he could. It was enough to make Severus growl slightly. Hiding another smirk, Draco continued. "Do you know what is absolutely dreadful?"

"One can only imagine." Was Severus' dry response.

"I actually like his family." Draco announced, turning down the fire to his potion. "In fact, we're having a dinner tonight at the Burrow. I do believe Molly invited Lupin. She told me to invite you, but Salazar forbid you do something even slightly social." Draco sighed. "But she will be so disappointed that you couldn't make it. Lupin as well, I can imagine. The poor wolf. He truly enjoys your company."

"Your sarcasm is not at all up to its usual standards." Severus informed him.

"Hmm. Shall I tell her you are not coming, then?" Draco asked, turning away from Severus in order hide his snicker. Severus growled under his breath once again. "Now, now. None of that, Severus. Leave that sort of thing for your wolf." Draco grinned as Severus sputtered. "Should I save some leftovers for you? Molly is constantly talking about how you need more... Meat."

"I have one thing to say to you. Bugger off." Severus informed him.

"How rude." Draco commented.

"Draco, you are dismissed." Severus said, stiffly, before turning on his heel and leaving the workroom with a twirl of his robes.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly, which Draco was thankful. The past week or so had been enough to send him onto the edge, along with those around him. He was actually looking forward to an evening with Ron's family. The Weasley's were always good for a laugh. So, Draco left Hogwarts and took the Floo to the Ministry in order to meet Ron.

The Ministry was the worst place in the world, as far as Draco was concerned. It was like the wizarding community gathered up all of the most boring, most annoying, and most disrespectful people of all of Britain and disposed of them in one place. It was no wonder Ron was usually in such a bad mood after work, having to deal with these people day in and day out.

Draco simply ignored the other wizards in the elevator as he made his way to Ron's floor. It was easy enough to do, Draco was used to dirty looks and hushed mutters following him in public. That was the side effect of having the traditional Malfoy hair and face. He couldn't seem to shake the shadow of his family.

"Ah, if it isn't Draco Malfoy." Mr. Rockton greeted at the door to the Experimentation of Magical Transport Center.

"Mr. Rockton." Draco nodded. "Have you seen my husband?"

"Eh, he's in there somewhere." Mr. Rockton waved toward the large room. Draco gave a pinched look, before stepping carefully into the room. The room smelt like rubber and plastic, along with a strange thing called gasoline. He could hear clinking behind one of the many cars. Carefully darting around greasy items, Draco finally spotted his husband.

The only benefit Draco could see in Ron working at the Ministry was the fact that he did hard labor. Hard, sweaty, greasy labor. Now, a lot of people would not find this arousing and would send their partners straight to a shower once they got home. Draco, however, was not most people. With a small smile on his face, Draco watched as Ron hunched over the engine of what muggles called a truck. Sweat trickled down his face. His muscles could easily be seen under his thin t-shirt. A bit of grease had been wiped across his cheek.

"My, my, my. Who is this sexy man I see before me?" Draco literally purred. Ron's head shot up, hitting against the hood with a loud bang. Draco fought down a wince. "Bloody hell, sorry about that."

"You scared the crap out of me." Ron exclaimed, tossing his wrench into the toolbox sitting on the floor. With a sigh, he lifted his hands into the air in a long stretch, causing his shirt to ride up and reveal a muscular stomach.

"You should be so happy Mr. Rockton is watching us." Draco said simply. Ron raised a red eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Ron asked, amused.

"Mmm-Hmm." Draco's eyes trailed down Ron's body, before darting back up to meet his eyes. "Pity we have to go to your parent's house."

"We used to have sex in my room all the time, that shouldn't change just because I don't live there anymore." Ron commented, gathering his things.

"I'm not going to have sex during a family dinner. That's so... Rude." Draco replied, giving Mr. Rockton a wave as they left. The old man raised an eyebrow at their conversation, but didn't comment.

"Rude? You think that's rude?" Ron asked as they entered the elevator. "What happened to the Draco I love and adore? He'd have sex just about anywhere."

"I'd have sex just about anywhere if it meant tormenting those I abhor." Draco corrected. "There is a difference."

"Of course there is." Ron smirked.

"So..." Draco's eyes darted to the other elevator patrons. "Elevator sex?"

"Hmm, there's a good idea." Ron grinned. A little old lady the corner gasped in shock, while the other's watched on with dirty looks. Ron rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should wait."

By the time they got home, changed their clothes, and made it to The Burrow, they were nearly late. Thankfully, Harry was the last to arrive as usual, so that didn't put them in the spotlight. Weasley dinners were always a strange affair, as far as Draco was concerned. In the Malfoy family, you were quiet and respectable during dinner. You only had dinner together, and the other meals were usually eaten separately. The Weasleys were one of the few families that Draco knew of that had every meal together, when able to.

"So, Draco, how is Severus doing?" Molly asked, piling salad onto his plate.

"Oh, just fine, Mrs. Weasley." Draco replied politely.

"How many times to have to say it, dear? Call me Mom." Molly insisted.

"Right. Mom, then." Draco felt his face blush slightly. Calling Molly 'mom' was a rather strange experience. He often forgot that it was allowed here.

"Mum, he's not starving." Ron insisted as Molly gave Draco two slices of steak, as compared to everyone else's single slice.

"He might as well be!" Molly exclaimed. "Look at him! He's practically skin and bones." Molly tsked. "If I can put some meat on Harry's bones, then I can surely put some on Draco's."

"Mmm, and a good job you did, Mom." Harry informed her, before returning to stuffing his face.

"You know Draco doesn't gain weight. He's just... Slender." Ron informed her, rolling his eyes as more food was placed on his husband's plate. "And I feed him all the time. You should see him eat breakfast."

"Yes, I know dear. I did teach you how to cook, after all." Molly said in that sort of voice parents often got. It was the voice that claimed to be understanding you, but was really just pretending to pay attention. Ron shook his head in exasperation.

"Draco, tell Mum that I do feed you." Ron ordered.

"I will not tell a lie." Draco said in a pathetic voice. Ron narrowed his eyes as Molly gave a little noise and put more food onto Draco's plate.

"You're doing this on purpose." Ron hissed into Draco's ear. His husband didn't reply, but there was a slight glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Draco, dear, when do you suppose Severus will be out to visit us?" Molly suddenly asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. You know how he is. He has his mind on rather important matters at the moment." Draco glanced over at Remus Lupin, who was discussing some new Ministry treaty with Arthur. Molly followed his line of sight and a speculative looked appeared in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, Severus is like that." Molly replied with a secretive smile. "Tell me Ron, when will I be getting grandchildren out of you two?"

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? It was just a question." Molly said, looking innocent.

"Draco should be knocked up sometime this month." Ginny informed her mother. "In fact, I'd say he'll go into labor around the same time as Percy will."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Molly gushed. "They'll be able to grow up together."

"Joy." Draco muttered under his breath.

"I can't believe our-" Fred started.

"Perfect Percy is going to-" George continued.

"Have babies." Fred finished. Draco rolled his eyes. Even in their late twenties, the twins acted like the prank wielding children they were in Hogwarts. A person would think that a war would change even the twins, but Fred and George seemed immune to the depression that usually followed a veteran. Perhaps it was the benefit of owning a joke shop, perhaps not. Draco, for one, didn't really care.

Dinner continued on like it usually did. Small talk and chatter filling the table. As usual, the Weasley children tended to talk over one another. Draco spoke only when asked a question. Even after four years of spending time with this family, he still wasn't comfortable with the wild dinner settings. They remained at the table long after the food was ingested, merely enjoying each other's company.

"We should be going." Ron announced after a while. "Work tomorrow, after all."

"Ron, you should join me for lunch sometime this week." Arthur offered. Ron stared at his father a moment, shocked by the offer, before breaking into a wide smile.

"Sure. I'd like that." Ron replied.

"Oh, Draco darling, take some food for Severus tomorrow, will you?" Molly asked, producing a large covered plate.

"Certainly, Mrs. Weasley -- Mom, I mean." Draco said, smiling softly.

"Tell him I'll be by at the end of the week to pick up this month's Wolfsbane." Remus piped up.

"Oh, yes." Draco leered. "I'll tell him."

Remus merely smiled. Draco quickly hugged Molly, before waiting next to the fireplace as Ron hugged the rest of his family. Ginny bounced over to him, a perky grin on her face. "Friday's the day, right?"

"Yes." Draco replied simply.

"Well, good luck and all." Ginny patted him on the shoulder, hard. Draco caught himself before he could topple over.

"You know, just because you're turning into a man, doesn't mean you have to start lifting weights." Draco commented, rubbing his shoulder. Ginny chuckled.


	10. ten

Chapter Ten

Friday came faster than Draco would have preferred. The week was filled with the usual boredom, intermixed with the occasional argument. On Wednesday, Harry showed up, much to Draco's agitation.

"I've broken up with Neville." He told them, grabbing Ron in the middle of dinner. "Let's go party."

Naturally, Draco insisted on joining them. More to make sure Harry didn't flirt with his husband than to have 'fun'. The club had been rowdy and loud and Draco had, admittedly, the time of his life. Not that he would let Harry know that.

On Thursday, Neville showed up. He stormed right into their living room, where Harry was sprawled over the sofa. Draco had paused from his and Ron's attempts at cleaning the second floor in order to get something to drink, and was very thankful he did. Neville looked like he was going to kill someone. Considering how Neville was these days, Draco wouldn't have been surprised if he did. Neville stood over Harry's form, looking like a large oak tree. He had dirt on his shoes, but Draco refrained from commenting.

"Where have you been?" Neville growled. Draco raised an eyebrow as a very evident shiver ran through Harry's body.

"Right here." Harry replied.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, you bloody..." Neville cut himself off with a grunt of annoyance.

"Sorry." Harry said a little breathlessly. "I thought we agreed to not see each other anymore."

"No, you agreed. You left me a fucking note." Neville informed him. Draco suddenly felt a strong sense of respect for Neville Longbottom. He didn't take Harry's shit and, even more amusing, he cursed. Perhaps war had been a good thing for this wizard.

"Well, I-" Harry started.

"Shut up, Harry." Neville ordered. Again, the visible shiver went through Harry's form. Draco rolled his eyes. It was apparent that Harry Potter loved for his men to be dominant. Neville crossed his arms and stared down at Harry for a moment, before sighing. "What am I suppose to do with you?"

"..." Harry remained silent, his eyes lowered. Slowly, he straightened himself and stood. "I'm sorry. I'm just... Not used to all of this. It's weird, you know, waking up every morning with the urge to call you or go over to your house."

"You're an idiot." Neville clarified. Harry glared at him, though there was no anger behind it.

"I am not." Harry defended. Draco was on the verge of walking into the room. The sexual tension radiating from them both was driving Draco mad.

"No, I suppose not. But you're a spoiled brat who thinks he can dine and shag every willing body from here to Berlin." Neville snapped. "Well, guess what? That's not going to work on me."

"Then what will work on you?" Harry asked, again in that breathless voice. Draco nearly banged his head against the wall. The Golden Boy was such a sucker for a strong man, it was no wonder he eyed Ron all the time.

"None of your games, that's for certain." Neville replied. "I don't have one night stands. I don't let people run over me. And, most of all, I don't have any problem with taking what I consider mine."

"Oh." Harry gulped. He stared up at Neville, who was a few inches taller than him, before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss. Draco watched, not at all ashamed by the voyeurism, as the two quickly started rubbing up against each other. It was like they had been apart for an eternity.

It took Draco two hours, a bucket of water, and Ron laughing to get them out of his home. Later on that night, after they had scrubbed the second floor to near spotlessness in preparation for the child that no doubt lay ahead, they crawled into bed. With a soft sigh, Draco buried himself under the covers and against Ron's chest.

"After tomorrow we won't get to have sex for one whole week." Draco said softly.

"We haven't had sex in a week, anyway." Ron pointed out.

"I'm trying to bloody well hint at something here." Draco glared up at him, his glare rising a degree when he saw the amused look in Ron's eyes.

"Mmm, are you?" Ron literally purred, rolling until he was straddling Draco. Draco smirked up at him, his hips arching upwards to meet Ron's.

They made love the same way they usually did, with a sense of passion and urgency. It always amazed Draco that in every other part of their lives, he was in complete control. He had Ron wrapped around his finger. Oh, the redhead complained and bitched, but he normally bent to Draco's will. Except during sex. It was while they were tangled together on the bed, or against a hard surface, that Draco simply... Let go. He gave Ron complete control and he was happier for it. He felt protected, content, and loved simply by Ron holding him.

Friday morning arrived, with birds singing and the usual bacon infested breakfast. Draco could sense the unease rolling off his husband in waves. In the sort of silence that suggested they were marching to their deaths, Ron and Draco finally floo'd to the clinic. Dr. Wooldridge met them, taking one look at their expressions and rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, one would think you were offering your soul to the devil." She muttered in exasperation. A slight smirk graced her features. "Well, come along, Ron. It's time for your measurements."

"Oh, God." Ron said, his face turning white, before immediately turning bright red. Draco sent him a sly smile, before walking over to the waiting room and sitting down. Ron stared after him, looking as though he was debating whether or not he could reach the exit in time.

"Right this way." Dr. Wooldridge stated, taking hold of Ron's elbow. Ron sent Draco one last hard look as he disappeared through the door.

Draco watched him go with a smirk, before calmly picking up a magazine and flipping through it. An hour later, he was still waiting. Sighing dramatically, he stood and began walking around the waiting room. The receptionist ignored him as he poked at the plants and investigated the paintings on the wall. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ron stepped back into the room. The redhead took one glance around, before stomping over to him.

"Never again." Ron stated, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I doubt it was that difficult." Draco said, calmly.

"She... She..." Ron stammered.

"She measured you at an erect state." Draco finished, his smirk refusing to leave his face. He patted his husband on the shoulder. "Honestly, Ron. It's not that big a deal. Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm going home." Ron said slowly. Draco could tell by the glint in his eye that he wanted to either yell at him, or kiss him to death. "I'll pick you up this time tomorrow."

"Yeah, all right." Draco smiled nervously.

"Hey." Ron pulled him into a hug. "It will be fine. Everything will be... Fine."

"I must really love you, you know." Draco said softly, burying his face into the crook of Ron's neck. "Because I actually believe you when you say that."

"Well, it's true." Ron replied.

"When you are finished, gentleman, it's time to prep Draco for surgery." Dr. Wooldridge interrupted. Taking in a shaky breath, Draco gave Ron a slight smile, before following Dr. Wooldridge through the doors.

Draco had only been stuck in a medical facility as a patient once. After Ron had managed to get him out of the Death Eater's base, he had to undergo the attentions of Madame Pomfrey. He spent a week in a hospital bed, while the woman ensured he was fit and healthy once more. Needless to say, medical wards made him nervous. He couldn't understand how Hermione managed to be a medi-witch, after what they had been through under such people.

This time, however, was different from the last. He went through the motions of undressing and pulling on the patient's robe. Soon, he found himself laying on a cold table, where he was then placed under anesthesia. It was startlingly simple. For some reason, in Draco's deepest fears, he had expected the whole procedure to be grotesque and unprofessional.

Anesthesia was a strange thing. A thing that pulled you away from the world and placed you in your own. Draco's world was pitch black and filled with fear. In it, you could hear the cries of pain, feel the slick blood on your hands. Draco's world was, inevitably, his greatest fear. The fear that he was as horrible a person as his father. That, without Ron's influence, he would have become the greatest Death Eater of them all. Fierce, cruel, and willing to destroy life after life without a moment of remorse.

Draco blinked and found himself back in the real world, with Dr. Wooldridge standing over him, wand in hand.

"It's done." Dr. Wooldridge informed him. She paused, her eyes locking with his. "Are you okay? I've never... Well, let's just say your reaction to the anesthetic was not exactly normal."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, shifting slightly in the bed. There was a sense of numbness in his backside, along with some chaffing on his wrists. He almost didn't want to know what that was about.

"Anesthetic sends you sense of awareness, your mind, into your subconscious. Kind of like a dream, but what you see when you get there tends to be more real." Dr. Wooldridge explained. "It happens to muggles as well, but since we use magic... Well, the effect is much stronger." She watched him a moment, before continuing. "We had to strap you down to the table, Draco."

That explained the chaffed wrists. Frowning, Draco crossed his arms self-consciously. He could tell Dr. Wooldridge was trying not to talk about it. That, most likely, she didn't want to know. But, as Draco had told Ron, she was a former Slytherin. Slytherins were curious by nature, especially if it was about someone that had direct contact with. So, as a Slytherin himself, Draco wasn't that surprised when she asked the next question.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." Draco informed her, trying to sound as though it didn't matter. "You know how it is. Haunted by his past, and so on and so forth."

"Hmm, indeed." Dr. Wooldridge narrowed her eyes a moment, before shaking her head. "It's obvious you wish not to speak about it. Understandable." She picked up the clipboard off the edge of his bed. "You'll be here for the duration of your stay. You're wand is in the top drawer, along with your other belongings, if you wish to entertain yourself. I'll be in to check on you in the morning and once I'm satisfied that you've healed properly, you'll be free to go."

"All right." Draco replied. He watched as Dr. Wooldridge left the room, shutting the door in the process.

With a sigh, he fell back onto the bed. The room was bare, with white walls and a white floor. Immediately, Draco missed his own home. Where the walls were painted a soft blue, because they had argued over the color so much that Hermione made the decision for them. Where the mattress was soft, not like the piece of cardboard he was on right then. Where the windows faced the sunset, because Draco hated waking up before Ron did. Where there was always a warm body to curl up against, even after a huge argument.

Draco had no idea he would miss Ron this much. It wasn't the first time they had spent the night apart. When Draco and Severus were working on a large project, he'd often sleep at Hogwarts. But, somehow, this seemed different. He simply wanted Ron there. Or maybe it was that he didn't want to be there himself. With another sigh, Draco pushed the thoughts out of his head and attempted to take a nap, in hopes that would speed up the day and night.


	11. eleven

Chapter Eleven

Draco returned home, after being given the go ahead by Dr. Wooldridge. Ron, as to be expected, came to bring him home, greeting him with a big hug and a slight smile. Draco immediately knew something was wrong. They returned home via apparition, since Draco insisted on avoiding the dirt covered fireplace.

It was when they got home that Draco realized why Ron was behaving sheepishly. He had attempted to furnish their second floor. Draco had insisted that Ron wait until this ordeal was over with, so he could do it. He knew that Ron was incapable of any sort of fashionable decision. He couldn't even be trusted to buy his own clothes.

The second floor bedroom could be now described as one thing: Red. Everything was red. The bedspread, the sheets, the curtains, and the carpet. Even the bed frame and dresser was made of cherry wood. Draco glanced around once, took a deep breath, and then left the room and walked down the hallway. He passed by the future baby room. He paused and took a step back, so he was able to peer inside.

"Ron." Draco said, his voice sounding dangerous.

"Umm... Yeah?" Ron asked, cringing.

"Why is my baby room colored orange?" Draco questioned. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron take a step back. Moving quickly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron's forehead. Ron froze. "I'm going to ask this only once. Why did you attempt to decorate our second floor, when you knew that I didn't want you to?"

"It wasn't my fault." Ron blurted out rather hotly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, it wasn't."

"Then, do tell, whose fault was it?" Draco asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"Harry thought it would be a good idea to surprise you." Ron admitted.

"Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "What was Potter doing over here? Were you alone?"

"Now, Draco, there is no need to get jealous." Ron informed him, taking another step back. "Harry really was trying to help you out. We thought you might be too tired to do this after the surgery."

"Did he?" Draco's lip curled. "How... Chivalrous of him."

"Calm down." Ron ordered, wrapping his hand around Draco's wrist. He gently lowered Draco's wand. "I know it's been a long couple of days. But, it's okay now."

"You do realize that if Potter tries anything with you, I'll be forced to call on Longbottom." Draco informed him rather calmly. He put away his wand and smirked. "You wouldn't want Harry Potter to get into trouble, would you?"

"You enjoy tormenting me like this too much." Ron replied. He slid his hand up Draco's arm and pulled him into a half-hug.

"It was worth seeing the look on your face." Draco admitted.

With a soft and almost happy sigh, Draco slipped out of Ron's embrace and made his way downstairs. He would deal with the second floor's redesign later. Moving into the kitchen, he quickly conjured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. Taking a sip, he allowed the liquid to warm him from the inside out. A sense of comfort washed over him.

"So... How are you feeling?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"Drained, but otherwise fine." Draco replied.

"Maybe you should go lay down?" Ron offered, walking over to him. "Get some rest?"

"I slept all day yesterday and last night. There is such a thing as too much sleep, and right now I'm proof of it." Draco mumbled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Hermione wants to have a group dinner tomorrow night." Ron informed him, sliding into the seat next to Draco.

"And who shall we expect to be there?"

"Well, Ginny and her." Ron replied, counting off his fingers. "Seamus and Dean... Oh, and Harry."

"Potter. Wonderful." Draco raised an eyebrow. "After what he did to my second floor, are you certain you want me within fifty feet of him?"

"I'm sure you can control your desire to destroy his existence for one night." Ron said, grinning.

"I suppose I could try..." Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully. "For you."

"I'm touched."

"With that arranged, I'm going downstairs." Draco announced, pouring himself another cup of tea. "Having abnormal objects placed inside my body is no excuse to cut back on my work."

"Snape forbid you take a break." Ron muttered bitterly.

"Exactly." Draco replied striding out of the room.

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon and far into the night downstairs in his lab. Ron was content to let him stay down there, knowing Draco would only be pissed off if he tried to get him to go to bed. The next day, Draco ate his usual bacon infested breakfast, then went back downstairs, giving Ron one single order: Redecorate the second floor. Apparently, Draco thought it would be a good idea to give him a second chance.

So, Ron did the smartest thing in the world. He peeked his head down into the basement laboratory and asked for Draco's favorite color.

"If you don't know my favorite color after being married to me for as long as we have been, then I have to question your love for me." Was Draco's reply.

Cursing to himself, Ron went back upstairs. He quickly decorated the bedroom in dark wood and different shades of green, though it pained him to give into the Slytherin color. The baby room -- And wasn't that a weird phrase to think -- was done in white. Simple white. Surely he couldn't go wrong with white?

By the time Ron was done it was getting close to dinner. Draco came upstairs to get him, knowing that Ron would not be able to dress himself properly. He eyed the bedroom carefully, then walked to the future baby room, where he found Ron adjusting the curtains. "We should get ready."

"Yeah, alright." Ron said timidly, eyeing Draco's expression. "I screwed it up again, didn't I? I don't see why you make me do this kind of thing! I'm no good-"

"Ron, shut up." Draco ordered, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him to the bedroom to get dressed. He tossed Ron his best black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"So... You like it? The silence means you like it, right?" Ron asked, hopefully. He watched as Draco buttoned up his gray shirt with perfect movements of his fingers.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, hiding his smirk.

"I think you're teasing me again." Ron replied.

"Have I told you lately how much I love torturing you?" Draco commented, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Yeah, you told me yesterday." Ron pointed out. "Come on, we're going to be late." They were the third couple to arrive at the restaurant. Hermione waved to them from the back of the room and they made their way over. Ron glanced around the room. "Where's Harry?"

"He's going to be late." Seamus announced, reaching over to take a sip of Dean's wine. Dean glared at him rather fondly. "I think he and Neville are having a row."

"That's nothing new." Ginny snorted. "Well, there's no point in waiting for-"

"What wrong?" Ron asked, as Ginny trailed off with wide eyes. He followed her line of site to find Harry entering the restaurant. He frowned as he noticed what had caught Ginny's eye. A tall, slender man was literally dangling off of Harry's lips. A man that was definitely not Neville Longbottom.

"He didn't dare." Hermione said softly, dropping her head into her hand. "Oh please say he didn't dare break up with Neville again."

"Honestly, the idea that scares me more is if he's still dating Neville." Dean commented.

"Hello!" Harry greeted, sitting down and yanking his companion into the seat next to him. "Everyone, this is Lamont. Lamont? This is everyone."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said, politely. "So... Umm, where did you two... Meet?"

"Oh, Lamont is the team's lawyer." Harry informed them. Lamont merely grinned and leaned against Harry, his hand slipping under the table. Harry's face turned red and he giggled. The rest of them pretended to not notice.

"In need of lawyers often, Potter?" Draco asked, snidely. The display next to him, in all honestly, wanted to make him throw up. Here Harry was, sleazing around with some pretty boy, when he had a perfectly fine boyfriend at home.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

Draco took a calm sip of his wine and looked over at Ron. Ron eyed him nervously, before shaking his head in a desperate attempt to keep Draco from doing whatever it is he was planning. With a sneer, Draco turned away from his husband and looked at the others. Seamus grinned at him, Dean ignored him, Hermione was watching Harry and Lamont kiss with a green look to her face, and Ginny was actually growling at Lamont.

"So, Potter, where is Longbottom at?" Draco finally asked. Harry stiffened and slowly pulled away from his date.

"We... Well... Had a falling out." Harry replied, looking everywhere but at them.

"Did you?" Draco asked in mock curiosity. There was a pause. "Or is he at home, thinking you're just out with a few friends?"

"Oh, Draco." Ron muttered, shaking his head.

"H-how dare you!" Harry sputtered.

"Dare I? Hmm, indeed." Draco smirked and took another sip of his wine.

"Do you actually think that I would... Do that to Neville?" Harry asked, uneasily. By now he was completely ignoring Lamont's existence, who was looking a little unsure of himself.

"Actually... Yes, I do." Draco informed him.

"You bastard." Harry hissed.

"Yes, I am, but at least I don't cheat on everyone I date." Draco replied, his voice cold. "You disgust me, Potter. For once, you get a man that just might learn to care about you. A man that, heaven forbid, might keep you from digging yourself into an early grave. And, while I hate to admit it, a good man. And what do you do? You treat him like shit. You're lucky you even had a chance with Longbottom, let alone anything more."

"You have no-" Harry started, rising from his seat.

"He's right, Harry." Ginny interrupted. "No offence to your date, but you need to learn to keep a good thing when you have it."

"I..." Harry's green eyes darted around the table. "You all agree with him? With Malfoy!"

"Monogamy isn't the end of the world, Harry." Dean said in his typically calm voice.

"This..." Harry let out a huff of annoyance, before turning to his best friend. "Ron?"

"Harry..." Ron bit his lip. "Go find Neville. Do yourself a favor and stop living like this."

"You're all insane. Bloody well off your rocker." Harry snapped, before grabbing Lamont's arm and dragging the taller man out of the restaurant.

"Is it just me... Or does every group outing we have end in some sort of dramatic exit or secret being spilled?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Look on the bright side." Draco replied, signaling for the waiter. "At least it doesn't end in someone getting murdered like the Malfoy Family Reunions used to."

"Oh, I don't know..." Ginny said softly. "There was that one time with Aunt Helen."

"Hmm, and Uncle Christopher." Ron added.

"My family usually gets drunk and battles it out during funerals or weddings." Seamus commented.

"You mean like at ours?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Seamus smiled. "Good times."

"As fascinating as this is, can we order now?" Draco asked. "I would like to eat sometime before midnight."


	12. twelve

**Note **The R warning really comes into effect here! Behold, semi-sex!

Chapter Summary: In which a week goes by, where in Draco is desperate for some loving and Ron is, as usual, clueless.

* * *

Abstaining from sexual pleasure wasn't a very big deal, except for when you knew you couldn't have sex. Then the idea became a bully, constantly circling your mind and pressuring you to simply give into your carnal desires.

At least, that's how it felt for Draco. Three days after the surgery, four days until he could make love to Ron again, and he was about to go insane. It wasn't like he was a sex fiend or anything, it's just seemed as though Ron was doing everything in his power to turn Draco on. And it was driving Draco mad.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Ron looked up from his position on the floor.

"Exercising." Ron said calmly.

"Exercising." Draco repeated.

"Yeah." Ron said, sitting up. Draco watched as a droplet of sweat traveled down Ron's bare chest, twisting from one freckle to the next. It landed in a tiny puddle at his navel.

"Why?" Draco asked, his voice sounding strangled.

"Well, I don't know." Ron shrugged and reached up to brush back his sweaty red hair. And really, Draco mused, that should not have looked as sexy as it did. "I figured I'd give it a try. I'm started to look pudgy."

"Beg your pardon?" Draco's eyebrow raised nearly to the ceiling. "Pudgy! You are not pudgy."

"Well, then what is that?" Ron asked defensively, poking at his side. Indeed there was a bit of softness there, but it covered a set of rock hard muscles that Ron had long ago developed and maintained from hard labor. To call Ron pudgy would be ridiculous.

"I refuse to have this conversation with you." Draco informed him, sitting down on the sofa.

"Fine." Ron said, his lower lip threatening to form a pout. Draco growled slightly. Did Ron even know what he was doing to Draco's unstable libido? "What? Are you going to watch me now?"

"Perhaps." Was Draco's reply.

It was a really, really bad idea. Draco knew this. Hell, even Ron gave him a funny look. But the redhead went back to his exercising, which consisted of sit-ups, followed by push-ups. Draco shifted in his seat, feeling a heat rise under his skin. The muscles under Ron's skin twisted and formed under each push and pull. Ron was letting out little grunting noises as he reached his thirtieth push-up. Draco felt like moaning along side him.

Unable to take it anymore, Draco got to his feet and rushed downstairs to his laboratory. Potions were safe. Potions didn't flex their muscles and wink brilliant blue eyes at you. Potions stunk. Which wasn't really the point, because no matter how pretty Ron looked while exercising, he still smelled like sweat.

This continued for the rest of the week. Every time Draco emerged from his laboratory, Ron was doing something to torture him. Whether it was exercising, fixing the whole that Draco accidentally created in the bathroom, or coming home covered in grease. That, actually, was the clincher. A greasy, sweaty Ron should not be sexy, in fact it should be disgusting. Yet, Draco literally melted every time he saw Ron that way.

He knew where it came from. After Ron had rescued him from the Death Eater's camp, they had to fight there way back to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. By the time they were to safety, Ron had been covered in every disgusting material Draco could think of. Blood, mud, grease, dirt, and bits of gravel. Draco had stared at him, amused at how Ron had managed to get so dirty, while Draco was only wearing his own blood.

That day was the first time Ron said 'I love you'.

A week after the implant, Draco went back to the clinic for a post-operation check up. He left, an hour later, with a wide grin on his face. Everything appeared to be fine, which meant Draco would be able to do something he'd been craving since he saw Ron doing push ups in their living room. He quickly made his way to the Ministry of Magic, knowing that Ron would be going on his lunch break soon.

"Good day, Mr. Rockton." Draco greeted.

"And what, do tell, are you doing here?" Mr. Rockton asked with a smile.

"I've come to visit my husband." Draco replied, stepping into the large room. "Why else would I enter such an uncivilized space?"

"Hmm." Mr. Rockton grabbed his hat and slipped past Draco and through the door. "I'll leave you two alone, shall I?"

"Good idea." Draco smirked, the door snapping closed behind Mr. Rockton.

The room was as messy as it was the last time Draco had visited Ron. He could hear someone humming towards the back of the room, past the large truck and sleek motorcycle. He found Ron sitting at a small table, with some strange motor part sitting in front of him. Draco stopped, allowing his jaw to drop. Sometime during the day, Ron had taken his shirt off. He now sat in a pair of dirty muggle jeans, with grease streaked across his muscular chest. Draco watched as Ron reached up and scratched at his head, leaving a large blotch of black.

"Hello, Weasley." Draco purred, once he was able to get control of himself.

"Ack!" Ron fumbled with his wrench. It clattered to the floor, echoing loudly in the room, as Ron stared at Draco in shock. "Draco... What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know..." Draco said, coolly. "I was out for a little stroll and thought, well, I'd stop buy." As Draco talked, he slowly made his way around the table. He lifted his foot and, placing it on the seat of Ron's chair, scooted Ron back. With a leer, he climbed into Ron's lap, straddling his thighs. "I just had a strong urge to see you, after all."

"Really?" Ron grinned, before a slight frown overtook his face. "Wait... What do you want?"

"Want?" Draco asked, leaning forward and rubbing his nose gently against Ron's. "I want you, of course."

"But, I'm all dirty." Ron pointed out. Ron watched, dumbstruck, as Draco began unbuttoning his own shirt. As it fell to the floor, leaving both of them shirtless, Ron gasped. "You want to do that here?"

"Why else would I show my face in this place?" Draco asked, calmly, as he worked on unbuttoning Ron's jeans. His fingers fumbled with the buttons. Really, why did muggles invent button-fly jeans? It took man long enough to learn how to work a zipper!

"Really." Ron squeaked as his jeans were undone and then pushed downward. Before he could stop himself, he automatically lifted his hips so Draco could pull them down to his knees.

"Oh, nothing underneath, I see." Draco smirked.

"I forgot it was my week to do laundry." Ron mumbled.

"You're really trying to ruin this for me, aren't you?" Draco asked with a sigh. Ron frowned slightly and thought about that. As Ron was thinking, Draco quickly undressed himself and straddled Ron's thighs once more. Then, grinning, he slid forward and brought their groins together.

"No!" Ron announced. "Not trying to ruin this at all."

"Mmmm, good." Draco purred. He trailed a hand across Ron's chest, slipping them through the many speckles of grease. Once again, it struck Draco how Ron should not look this sexy covered in unnatural material.

"So, what brought this on?" Ron half-moaned as Draco thrusted against him. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's been a week." Draco informed him. "I'm, shall we say, safe to ride once again?"

Ron stared at him a moment, processing what he had just said. Draco smiled in reply, using his nails to scratch Ron's shoulders lightly. Ron blinked, then slowly grinned. Before Draco could say anything, he was lifted up and deposited onto the table, next to that strange engine part. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at Ron's sudden eagerness.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ron asked, reaching for Draco's trousers, which had been left on the floor.

"And ruin your clueless expression?" Draco asked.

"Ha. Ha." Ron muttered, biting his lip in concentration as he dug through Draco's pockets. "Come on, I know you brought some lubricant."

"You are hopeless." Draco informed him, taking hold of his trousers and pulling out the small vial of lubricant. "There. Now, get on with it."

"Pushy bottom." Ron stated. As Draco opened his mouth to respond, Ron swooped down and kissed him. Draco moaned softly, parting his lips to allow in Ron's tongue. They're bodies rocked against one another, skin slipping against skin.

"Mmm, Ron." Draco panted, tearing his lips away in order to breath. He arched his back, pressing his body against Ron's. "Hurry up, before Rockton gets back."

"No foreplay, then?" Ron asked playfully, sliding one of his hands down Draco's stomach.

"Tonight we can have foreplay. Sex now." Draco ordered.

And sex they did have. Ron gently played with Draco's body, bringing it to the edge, and then keeping it their, until he was begging for more. In the end, all Draco could do was wrap his legs around Ron's waist and hold onto the table's edge for dear life. Afterward, Ron slumped down against Draco's chest, their bodies covered in sweat.

"I have the best ideas." Draco murmured.

"Mmm-Hmm." Ron nodded against his shoulder.

"I should get going. I'm suppose to meet Severus, so we can go over a new flavor idea for the Wolfsbane Potion." Draco stated. Ron slowly straightened up and helped Draco stand.

"And he says he's not in love with Lupin." Ron shook his head as he buttoned up his jeans. He then slumped back down in his chair, watching Draco with his eyes. Draco snorted as he did the last button on his shirt, and then stretched. "Will you be home late?"

"I shouldn't be." Draco replied, leaning over to give Ron a kiss. "If you're home before me, will you fix dinner?"

"Sure." Ron replied. As Draco turned to leave, Ron spoke once again. "Hey, Draco?" Draco turned half-way to look at him. "This was it, wasn't it? The sex in order to have a baby?"

"Yes, I suppose it was." Draco said after a small pause. "Though, there is always a chance it didn't work. We might have to try again."

"Oh." Ron looked away and shifted in his seat.

"Ron?" Draco frowned. He had the feeling Ron wasn't telling him something. As though he... Draco gulped. "You were hoping something would stop this before it happened. You still don't want this."

"No, that's not it!" Ron insisted, before falling quiet.

"Right." Draco nodded, his voice suddenly turning bitter. He glared at his husband, wanting nothing more than to hit him. "I'm going to Hogwarts to visit Severus. Then I'm going home. I'm going to warn you right now, that if I'm still mad at you when I get home, you are going to regret it."

With that said, Draco turned on his heal and stormed out of the room. He apparated to the edge of Hogwarts and made his way slowly to the large castle. Once inside the school, he went to the dungeons, thankful that Dumbledore had not caught sight of him. At that moment in time, he was not in the mood for lemon drops.

Severus spent the next few hours bitching about Lupin, as per usual. Apparently, the werewolf was complaining about the Wolfsbane taste again, which wasn't a large shock. If the liquid tasted the way it smelled, Draco didn't think he could bring himself to drink it. Sighing, he quickly began cataloguing all the ingredients of Wolfsbane, in order to determine what counter reacted with what.

It was a good way to forget about Ron and the baby issue. Though, realizing that he wasn't thinking about it, made Draco think about it. What he hated most was the fact that Ron was acting this way. One moment he was fine, the next he was getting shifty, and before Draco knew it his lover was running the other direction. One would think he would be able to make up his mind by now.

Still, Draco did realize he should have been more sensitive to Ron's emotions. Draco couldn't help it, though. It was in his nature to get everything he wanted, with no complaints. Ron, since the first time they had met when they were four years old and their fathers were arguing in the middle of Diagon Alley, had always made things difficult for Draco. That was part of his charm and normally it made Draco grin and bear it. This time, however, it annoyed him.

But he made certain that, as he left Hogwarts later that evening, he would play nice. He wouldn't jump down Ron's throat, at least for the next few days. He would let Ron think things over. As long as Ron didn't do something stupid, like running off or refusing to make his breakfast in the morning, then Draco would be a good husband. With that in mind, Draco plastered a smile on his face and apparated home.

The first thing he realized as he appeared in the living room was that there was no dinner cooking. The second thing was that he couldn't hear Ron. Ron always made noise, whether it was humming or bumping into things. Slowly, Draco walked through the house, but found no sign of Ron. Frowning to himself, Draco made his way upstairs and to their newly furnished bedroom. A feeling of dread filled his heart when he spotted the closet door open. Stepping forward, Draco stared at the spot Ron's suitcase used to be.


	13. thirteen

Chapter Summary: In which Draco dreams, and then they search for Ron.

* * *

He was running. He was always running. He ran down the fire-lit corridor, praying to escape the terror that chased him. His feet stung, where they had encounter sharp items on the ground. He ignore the pain and kept running, trying not to stumble. But he knew that he would. He always stumbled.

It was the same with every dream. He'd stumble, and the hands would grab a hold of him. Dragging and pulling, they would take him back to the pain. But this time it was different. Even in the midst of a horrifying dream, Draco knew it was different. This time, Ron wasn't there to wake him up.

Sobbing, Draco fell to the floor, pain shooting up his arms as his hands caught his fall. His father's hands, because they were always the hands of his father, grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He felt himself being pulled, the hard, cobblestone floor cutting into his clothed back.

"Go ahead and ask, my child." Lucius Malfoy whispered into Draco's ear. "If you beg nicely, I might give it to you."

Unlike in real life, Draco said nothing. His jaw tightened as he was pulled to his feet. The image of the corridor flashed through his mind, and before he knew it he was back in the tiny cell, alone. A scream filled his ears, one that he recognized. Unable to help the Seamus of his dreams, Draco pressed his hands to his ears and prayed he would wake up.

In reality it had taken five days for Lucius to return to his son's cell. In Draco's dream, it took three seconds. Draco immediately stiffened at the sight of his father, along with a grinning Bellatrix. He refused to be weak and allow them to get to him. Sitting up, he straightened his back, and stared up at his father defiantly.

"Ah, Draco." Lucius sneered. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you, before you were brought to the feet of our Lord."

"Whatever you wish, father." Draco said, coldly.

"Whatever I wish?" Lucius repeated, looking curious. "Why... You are giving me full reign, Draco. That's not very wise."

"If you wish for my death, father, then you would have already cast it." Draco replied. "I fear nothing else."

"Indeed. I suppose you have a point." Lucius nodded, before raising a hand and snapping his fingers. With an almost psychotic gleam in her eyes, Bellatrix stepped forward, wand raised. "I'm afraid to admit, dear son, that I'm not up to the Lord's standards in torture. So, I felt perhaps I should allow Bellatrix the honor of... Breaking you in."

There were different kinds of rape. There was rape of the body, which Draco could still hear the resulting screams from Seamus' cell. That kind of rape was cruel and violating in the simplest way. Of course, Death Eaters weren't simple. They were trained to push the threshold of pain a person could withstand. They were trained to destroy, without killing. The rape of a body could be used as an example. There was a way to make a person bleed and scream, but never die. There was a way to make you feel as though you were split open, and could never be made whole again.

Draco had never experienced it, though at that moment he was surely imagining it. His dreaming subconscious picked up the worst scenarios, and played them before his eyes. Things that he knew Seamus had experienced and lived through. Draco was correct when he had told Dean he could not have survived what Seamus did. He wasn't that strong.

But there was another kind of rape. Rape that was of the mind. The Imperious curse was a form of rape, but Bellatrix was too complex to use such a simple tool. There were spells they didn't teach you in school. Spells that could make you feel as though your brain would collapse and life itself would end. Spells that could take your most cherished thought and twist it around. Spells that made you view the world differently, through eyes that no longer understood what was real and what was fake.

Bellatrix liked to experiment, and thus chose them all. In reality, it had taken a week for her to finish. Everyday, his father would come watch, smirking as Draco lay on the floor begging for escape. All Draco could do during these hours was beg. Beg that Bellatrix would stop making him hallucinate. Beg that she would stop ripping his memories of Ron right from his mind, and replacing them with painful visions of monsters and death. Beg that she would simply stop, because he couldn't take much more. No more fire running through his veins. No more sounds of Ron screaming as he died by Draco's own hand. No more feeling snakes crawl across his skin, as Lucius spoke to him in that sickeningly sweet tone.

And then, on the last day, his father cast Crucio on him. It was nothing, compared to the mental anguish of before. None the less, he couldn't help but cry. It was then, that everything went black.

"Draco?" A gentle voice called out. Draco frowned in his sleep and rolled over, searching for the warmth that Ron always left in the bed. The bed was cold, except the small spot that Draco had occupied.

It was then that he remembered coming home to find Ron gone, his suitcase and a few sets of clothes with him. Sighing, Draco opened his eyes. The room was dark; the curtains closed shut. He could hear movement downstairs. After four years of being friends with Hermione, he could recognize her footsteps anywhere.

"Draco? Ron?" She called up the steps. Before she could come to fetch him, Draco got dressed and made his way downstairs. Hermione stood in the hallways leading to the stairs, watching him descend. "You look terrible."

"Why thank you." Draco muttered, brushing past her and into the kitchen.

"Where is Ron? I need to speak with him." Hermione asked, following him. She watched as Draco slumped down into a chair and then conjured up a cup of tea.

"Ron's not here." Draco replied, taking the cup in his hands. He paused long enough to take a deep gulp. The warmth of the tea did nothing to defrost the chill he had received from waking up alone. "He's left."

"What do you mean, he's left?" Hermione sat down across from him, eyeing the dark circles under Draco's eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said!" Draco snapped. "He's left! He fucking left me." Draco slammed the cup down onto the table. "It's all the damn Ministry's fault! If they wouldn't have ordered this pregnancy law, then Ron wouldn't have freaked. He doesn't want to have children with me, so he left. The bloody coward!"

"Draco, calm down." Hermione said, her voice soft.

"Oh, yes, calm down." Draco snorted. "Things were fine, until I got horny on him. Then, realizing that after our little sex session I could be pregnant, he goes and leaves. Doesn't even tell me where he went! The bastard."

"You don't know where he's at?" Hermione asked.

"No." Draco mumbled. Hermione stared at him a moment, before standing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting Ginny to look for him." Hermione replied. "Hopefully, she'll be able to knock some sense into him. I'll stay here with you... You shouldn't be alone right now."

Draco didn't reply and chose to remain in the kitchen as Hermione left. He could hear the fire being lit, followed by a soft mummer of voices. Draco couldn't help but noticed how surreal this seemed. He didn't want to believe it was true. Ron couldn't have left him. They loved each other.

Hermione was gone for quite some time, and when she returned an angry looking Ginny followed behind her. "Draco? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Draco said, bitterly.

"You don't look fine." Ginny commented, her voice hard. "And I can imagine why."

"Did you find him?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Ginny said, her eyes darting over to Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head firmly. Nodding, Ginny turned back to Draco. "We'll get him to come home."

"No." Draco stood up. "I want to speak with him now."

"I, uh, don't think that's such a good idea." Hermione stated.

"Why?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?" The two girls shared another look. Growling, Draco stormed forward. "Where is he?"

"He's..." Ginny sighed. "Ron is at Harry's."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. He shoved past Ginny and into the living room. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the powdering into the fire, he yelled out his destination. "Potter's Flat."

He was going to kill Harry, and then destroy Ron slowly. That was the only thought in his head as he stepped into Harry's living room. Harry's flat looked like your typical gay bachelor pad. Or so Draco assumed, for he had immediately moved in with Ron after graduating Hogwarts.

There were clothes everywhere, half of them not even belonging to Harry. A picture of a half-naked man was posted above the sofa. It took Draco a moment to recognize that it was the keeper for a Quidditch team. Draco glared at the picture, before leaving the living room and entering the small kitchen. It was there that he found Harry.

Harry Potter, champion of the bloody world, standing in his kitchen in only his boxers. Silk, practically see through boxers. Humming. Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry looked disturbingly happy. Almost as though he'd had...

"You bastard!" Draco suddenly screeched, pulling out his wand.

Harry didn't even know what hit him. One moment, he was fixing tea, the next he was being slammed into the cabinets by Draco Malfoy. "Bloody hell! What's your problem?"

"You slept with my husband!" Draco growled. Harry developed the confused expression that fit his face so well. But Draco wasn't fooled. Oh, no. He knew what kind of game Harry was playing. "I'm going to kill you. Slowly."

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed from behind him. Draco ignored the witch as she attempted to pull him back. However, Hermione was apparently a great deal stronger than Draco, and thus succeeded in dragging him into the living room. She sat him down on the sofa and stared at him with wide, whiskey colored eyes.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed from the kitchen. "Ginny, that hurt!"

"Shut up and go get dressed." Ginny snapped, before pushing open the kitchen door and entering the living room. She glared at the doorway, watching as Harry meekly excited. Harry glanced at Hermione, before sending Draco a dark look. Then, he quickly made his way down the hall and toward the bedroom.

"You better get out there." Harry's voice was heard. "Malfoy might destroy my flat, otherwise."

Draco's hands clenched at the sofa's cushion. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Would you like for me to speak with him first?"

"No." Draco snapped. He did not need their pity. Slowly, he stood up and turned toward the hallway. He recognized Ron's form long before he saw the red hair. Ron's tall shadow walked down the hall. It's muscular shape made Draco heart constrict, debating between anger and sadness.

"Draco." Ron said softly as he entered the room.

"I should hit you." Draco informed him, his face absurdly calm. "I should kick you until you can't stand... But I'm not going to."

"I'm sorry." Ron whispered, stepped close to him. "I was just so... Scared. I reacted without thinking."

"Yes, you do that a lot, don't you?" Draco found his eyes watering. "I should hate you right now, Weasley, but I can't." A tear trailed down Draco's cheek, unnoticed by it's owner. "I can't, because I love you and I had a terrible dream last night and you weren't there to wake me."

Draco gave into his tears as Ron's arms wrapped tightly around his body. He could almost hear Ron's heart beat against his ear as he pressed his head into Ron's chest.

"Ron." Draco sighed, slipping his cold hands under Ron's t-shirt. Ron's skin immediately warmed him, just as it always did. "Don't do this to me again. Please. I don't think I can take it."

"Don't worry." Ron pulled back and gave him a slight smile. "Besides, Harry's sofa has a loose spring in it, which kept poking me in the bum."

"You slept on the sofa." Draco noted, relief evident in his eyes.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, before frowning. "Where did you think I slept?"

"Inside me, apparently." Harry said rather snidely from the hallway, now dressed in a pair of jeans. "If you don't mind, could you both move? I'd like to finish getting ready for practice."

"I'll let you off the hook this time, Potter." Draco glared.

"Oh, go stuff yourself." Harry snapped, pulling on a shirt that had been dangling from the muggle lamp.

"Charming." Draco sneered. He turned to Ron. "Come on, let's go home."

"Wait!" Ginny interrupted. She walked over and promptly punched Ron in the face. Her brother went down like a sack of potatoes, hand covering his eye. "That's for scaring Draco and causing Hermione to worry. Don't ever do this again, or I may have to do something worse."

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Be happy it was her that did the punching, Ron." Hermione informed him calmly, her arms crossed. Ron glanced between his little sister, in her petite form, and Hermione, who was much taller and muscular than her lover. Nervously, Ron nodded.

"Here." Draco said softly, reaching down to help his husband off the floor. "We should go home... I think we should talk."

"Ah, the most horrid words ever spoken." Harry commented from across the room.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Potter." Draco snapped, glaring daggers into Harry's back. He fought down a growl of annoyance as Harry snorted.

"Oh, go to work, Harry." Ginny ordered. Harry rolled his eyes at the bossy woman and apparated out of the room.

"Oh, Ron?" Hermione called as Draco and Ron made for the fireplace. "I wanted to tell you... Percy came into my ward last night, right before the main clinic closed."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled. "He's pregnant."

"Already?" Draco asked in shock.

"It's become rather apparent that pregnancy usually happens with the first try." Hermione admitted. "Percy was so nervous about waiting around for the typical signs, that he demanded we do a blood test right away. Normally it takes a couple of days for that sort of thing to show up, but not with Percy."

"He's never done anything the normal way." Ginny chuckled.


	14. fourteen

Chapter Summary: In which Draco and Ron talk. Percy invites them to a get together.

* * *

Draco sat down on the sofa and watched as Ron left the room to return his suitcase to it's rightful place. He took a moment to get comfortable, knowing they would be sitting there for a while. This was it, after all. They were finally going to talk. It made him almost sick just imagining it.

Ron returned a moment later. Draco glanced at his face, noting the dark bruise forming under one eye. With a sigh, he pulled out his wand and took hold of Ron's chin. With a gentle tap of his wand and a murmured charm, the bruise began to fade.

"You did deserve that." Draco found himself pointing out.

"I suppose." Ron mumbled.

"Still, it would have been nice if Ginny left the honor to me." Draco stated, with a slight smile. The smile quickly faded. "You know we have to talk, right?"

"I know." Ron replied, sighing.

"And we are going to be adults about this." Draco continued. There was a pause. "I think the first subject that should be touched is you leaving like that."

"I was scared." Ron said, staring at the floor. "I just... That look on your face when you left the Ministry, after I opened my big mouth. I hate seeing that look on you, Draco. And knowing I caused it is even worse. I didn't want to do that again, so I figured I'd leave for the night, or maybe two. Give myself some time to think about it."

"I understand, I really do." Draco replied, scooting closer and resting his head against Ron's shoulder. "It's just... On top of everything, you leaving wasn't the best thing for me. I hate waking up cold, Ron."

"This morning, I woke up to the sound of Harry arguing with Neville via the floo." Ron informed him. Draco snorted. "Neville said some pretty vile things, but instead of getting defensive like he normally would, Harry started... Well, I don't know how to describe it. All I know is, watching Harry run to his room to do Merlin knows what, I wished with all my heart I had stayed home."

"Potter masturbating in the bedroom can have that effect on you." Draco replied, with a traditionally evil smirk.

"Draco!" Ron exclaimed, crinkling his nose. Draco laughed, pressing his forehead against Ron's shoulder. Ron found himself smiling at his husbands laughter. As Draco shook his head and smiled up at him, Ron couldn't help but kiss him lightly on the mouth. "I love you."

"Do you?" Draco asked, softly.

"Yes." Ron replied, sincerely. "I love you with every fiber of my being."

"What about a child?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Ron looked away. Instead of getting mad, for once Draco watched as Ron's own emotions and logic waged a war on his face.

"I just don't know, Draco." Ron said, honestly. "The idea of it, right at this moment?"

"Then not at this moment." Draco interrupted. "Imagine that a year from now, or two years from now, a child. Maybe a little boy or girl. With strawberry blonde hair, a nice defined nose, and bright blue eyes." Draco's voice turned soft as he continued. Ron's lips curved upward into a slight smile. "Imagine your child turning toward you with a bright smile and calling you Daddy."

Ron's eyes closed as Draco threaded his fingers through his red hair. Draco smiled and spoke again. "What would you feel if that happened? What would you do if someone tried to hurt that little girl or boy?"

"I would kill them." Ron immediately said, eyes opening.

"You're going to be overprotective. A big momma weasel." Draco teased lightly. Ron shrugged and gave him a small grin. "Now... Take away the two years and turn it into nine months. Do your feelings change?"

"No." Ron replied, his voice soft.

"We'll have to make sacrifices." Draco said. "We'll have to deal with our own problems. We'll have bumps in the road. But, Ron? Do you honestly believe, after everything we have survived, that we won't be able to make it through whatever comes our way next?"

"How do you manage to make things so logical?" Ron asked.

"You're a bull-headed Gryffindor, love." Draco smirked. "It's not in your nature to look at things from a rational perspective. Unless you're Granger, but that girl manages to break all the laws of normal wizard standards."

"Hmm, she is annoying like that." Ron agreed. There was a pause, where Ron took Draco's hand into his own. He stared at their linked fingers a moment. "Do you think we're going to be okay?"

"Yes, we'll be fine." Draco replied. "I just had to make you see reason."

"What about your dream?" Ron asked, nervously. Draco's hand tightened around his.

"It's something that can't be altered." Draco told him. "I have to learn to live with it."

"I know this sounds... Well, it sounds crazy, but..." Ron shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"Do you remember when I rescued you?" Ron asked, instead. Draco nodded, eyes narrowed. It was obvious Draco would be asking Ron to clarify what he wanted to say, but Ron hoped he could distract him for a while. "You didn't have any shoes, remember?"

"You gave me yours." Draco replied, starting to smile. "They didn't fit, but you tightened the shoestrings to keep them from falling off. Of course, then you had to bitch the rest of the way out of there about the rocks poking you."

"It was easier to complain about my own pain, then comment on the look in your eyes." Ron admitted.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that my father was trying to kill me." Draco whispered, his eyes staring forward. "Not physically. It wouldn't do to have your only heir die, but... Mentally. I almost gave in, in the end."

"But you didn't."

"Because before I could even start to give in, you came sneaking into Lord Voldemort's inner chamber." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You were suicidal."

"I was in love and therefore not the brightest man in the world." Ron defended. "Saved you, though."

"Yes, you did." Draco smiled sadly. "But you can't fix what is already broken."

"I can't fix it, but you can." Ron informed him. Draco stared at him as though he were stupid. "I think..." Ron bit his lip, before giving into the temptation to say what he wanted to say earlier. "I think it would help you, Draco, if you went and talked to a therapist."

"You have got to be bloody well kidding." Draco hissed. "I'm not going to one of those... Those... Freaks! I have my problems, but I'm not psychotic."

"Draco, I think it's obvious that I am not the one who will be able to help you heal." Ron insisted. "If we are going to have a child, then we need to work through our problems before he or she is born. I'll go, too, for my own reasons." Ron lifted Draco's hand and kissed the back of it. "Please? Can we just give it a try? I've been thinking about this all night."

"Alright." Draco relented, sighing. It was terribly annoying to know that he couldn't deny Ron anything. "I'll give it a try. For you."

"Thank you." Ron smiled.

"You do realize you've just made a conscious decision involving our soon to be child?" Draco suddenly asked, almost eager to change the conversation.

"Bloody hell, I did." Ron agreed, in shock.

"Someone's going to be a Daddy!" Draco announced with a wicked grin spreading across his face. Ron gave him a playful glare, before suddenly pouncing. Draco let out an undignified squawk as Ron tackled him off the sofa.

They landed on the floor in a large thump, Draco squirming underneath Ron. Ron straddled his husband's waist and snatched his slapping hands by the wrists. Draco fought against Ron, giggling in a way that would cause most Malfoy's to clear their throat and deny ever making the noise. Ron pinned Draco's hands to the floor, above his head, and leaned down with a grin.

"You're evil!" Draco snapped, trying to not grin as he squirmed once more.

"And you better stop moving like that, or I might get ideas." Ron murmured, before initiating a deep kiss. Draco moaned softly, pressing against the hands that held his own. Ron pulled back, chuckling. "Nuh-uh. No moving until I tell you, Malfoy."

"Like I said, evil. Prat." Draco said, fondly.

"Oh, yes, I sure am." Ron growled, causing a shiver to run down Draco's spine. Ron wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer to nuzzle at Draco's neck. "I'm very, very evil. Think you can do anything bout it, hmm?"

"Oh, I think a punishment might be in order." Draco whispered. Ron loosened his hold on Draco's hands, allowing Draco to pulled him down into another deep kiss. Ron moaned softly when Draco slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth.

So caught up in the moment, neither noticed when a soft pop indicated a floo-call. Percy Weasley raised an eyebrow as his brother-in-law suddenly started to yank at Ron's clothes in order to get them off. Rolling his eyes, Percy cleared his throat loudly. They barely noticed. Sighing, Percy spoke. "As fascinating as this is, you have an audience."

"Bugger off, Perce." Ron ordered. He and Draco untangled themselves and sat up, giving Percy's head a dirty look.

"How lovely." Percy muttered. "Here I am, inviting you two over for dinner, and you treat me this way? Perhaps I should leave and let you get back to your... Wrestling."

Percy smirked. Draco glared even more and poked Ron in the side when he giggled. Ron turned toward him with wide eyes. "What? The strict, Perfect Prefect Percy just told a joke. Even if it was lame, it deserves recognition."

"Honestly." Percy huffed. "I haven't been a prefect in... Well, it's been a while at any rate."

"Someone's getting old." Ron teased his brother, who started to turn red at the neck.

"Never mind, then. I withdraw my offer." Percy snapped.

"Oh, calm down." Ron ordered, smiling. "We'll be there."

"We will?" Draco muttered.

"Sure." Ron shrugged. "Ollie's getting rich in his old age, we might as well live it up and eat all his food."

"Why we even bother to include you in our gatherings is beyond me." Percy commented. "But Oliver insisted and, well, what Oliver wants, he gets." Percy glared at his brother as Ron's lips curved into a devilish smile. "Not a word out of you."

"So, who all will be at this lovely dinner?" Draco asked, rather imperiously. Having become adjusted to Draco's lack of kindness toward him, Percy ignored the dark look the Malfoy brat was giving him. Honestly, one would think he didn't even try to be in his brother's life.

"Fred, George, Oliver, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Neville." Percy replied, his voice stiff.

"Neville and Harry?" Ron asked, almost weakly. Draco assumed he was having flashbacks to this morning.

"Well, at least with Neville actually present, Harry won't be able to run off to masturbate." Draco announced, fighting down a smile.

"Ugh, don't even talk about it." Percy groaned. "They'll probably find their way to the bedroom. The idea of those two in our bed? Not pleasant."

"Ron." Draco suddenly said, eyes wide. "I think the world is ending. I am in complete agreement with Percy Weasley."

"Scary world." Ron commented.

"Be there at seven." Percy snapped, looking like he was trying to not pout. His head disappeared with a pop.

"I think someone's off to cry in Oliver Wood's lap." Ron snickered.

Seven came all too soon as far as Draco was concerned. It wasn't that he didn't like Percy and Oliver. He did, actually. Percy reminded him a bit of himself. The third Weasley child was so starved for attention and care that he latched onto anyone who would give it to him. It explained his and Oliver's relationship at any rate. While the two were mere acquaintances in school, when Percy had separated himself from the family temporarily, everyone was shocked to find that Oliver was the one to help him get his priorities straight once more.

Still, Percy could be a bit trying. The man thought so much with his head, that he forgot sometimes that others thought with their hearts. The result was Percy coming off as callous and as dry as cardboard.

Sighing, Draco adjusted his robes and smoothed back his hair. They were late, thanks to Ron insisting that he could clothe himself. After twenty minutes, Draco had finally given up arguing and allowed his husband to dress himself in a horrid shade of red that clashed with his hair.

"Stop fidgeting." Ron ordered, smiling sweetly as he knocked on Percy and Oliver's door.

"I didn't put enough gel in my hair." Draco hissed. Ron snorted as the door was opened by Hermione, who sent them a bright smile.

"Hello, guys." She pulled them inside, handing each a glass of punch. Her face looked rosey and her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, revealing the long scar that was normally covered by her bushy hair. Her smile was too bright, indicating she had beeen drinking for a while. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Draco replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question and Draco smiled slightly. Nodding with satisfaction, Hermione walked back to her wife, who was dancing by herself, without any music, into the middle of the sitting room.

"Love of my being!" Hermione exclaimed, dragging Ginny close as her words slurred slightly. "I daresay you are giving me naughty ideas."

Ron raised an eyebrow, not used to seeing Hermione behave in such a way. Draco hid a grin. This was going to be an interesting night, to say the least.


	15. fifteen

**NOTE** Due to the drama of the last few chapters, I felt we needed a laugh. Also, sorry for the lateness since the last chapter. College and all. 

**Chapter Summary:** The group parties, plays a little game, and there is a lot of kissing.

* * *

Draco sat on the sofa, watching his husband out of the corner of his eye. Ron was speaking with Oliver Wood, while nursing a large cup of punch. Oliver, being much shorter than both Ron and Percy, stood out like a sore thumb with his bright smile and glittering brown eyes. Percy was half leaning against Oliver and half trying to talk Fred and George out of conjuring hard liquor. Draco had to agree with Percy. If the majority of those present could get tipsy from a lightly rum laced punch, then Draco didn't want to imagine what they would be like with a bottle of Fireball Vodka in their hands.

Draco tore his eyes away from Ron as the sofa seat bounced, due to Hermione falling down next to him. The woman, normally in rigid control, was slouching downward with a strange expression on her face. Across the room, Ginny was draping herself over Neville Longbottom, who had a nervous expression that vaguely reminded Draco of their school days.

"Draco." Hermione greeted, dragging the name out and giggling.

"Yes, Hermione?" Draco replied, watching with amusement as Hermione curled up on the sofa like a fluffy cat. One of her bare feet stretched out to press against his thigh, and Draco found he didn't mind. Of course, that was the effect Hermione often had on him. Somewhere along the line of his relationship with Ron, and thus his relationship with Ron's friends, Hermione and Draco had come to a bizarre understanding. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend, aside from Ron and Severus (though Draco would die before allowing his mentor to know that).

"Why aren't you drinking?" Hermione asked, still curious despite the glazed look to her cinnamon colored eyes.

"I never was one for drinking." Draco admitted. It was true. His father had been the type to drink wine and other high class drinks that, in the end, did the same job as a poor man's beer. "Why do you ask, Hermione?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged and turned back to watching Ginny. "It's nice to let go, sometimes."

"Then go ahead." Draco sent her a slight smile. "We won't tell anyone."

"You, Draco Malfoy, are entirely right." Hermione beamed. Despite the jagged scar on her face and the out-of-control bushy hair sticking out of her pony tail, Hermione Granger remained beautiful. The fact wasn't lost on Draco, who allowed himself a bigger smile as she stood up and stumbled over to her wife.

Draco leaned back in his seat, content to watch his friends make fools of themselves. Hermione had managed to drag Ginny away from some unknown, yet obviously intense, conversation with Neville. Draco smirked with amusement as Hermione pressed her lover against the wall and proceeded to feel her up. Ginny let out an excited giggle, before hooking her leg around Hermione's and thrusting her hips forward.

Draco tore his eyes away from the lover's embrace. Despite being as gay as they come, Draco couldn't help but appreciate the beauty behind two females going at it within drunken circumstances. No doubt, Hermione would refuse to see any of them for a week once she awoke in the morning with the memory of her actions. Draco fought down a snigger and glanced over at Harry, who was downing glass of punch after glass of punch. Draco had a feeling that the Golden Boy's goal was to drink himself into oblivion, and then promptly pass out.

Draco looked forward to seeing it.

"Fred!" Percy exclaimed from across the room, glaring at his younger brother.

"Oh, come on, Perce!" Fred protested, grinning from ear to ear. Next to him, George was chuckling. "It's just a little game!"

"Has the fact that this game would involve four couples escaped your feeble mind?" Percy demanded. "Not to mention we are all adults, not hormonal tenagers."

"It'll be fun!" George insisted. "What do you think, Oliver?"

"Well, I..." Oliver trailed off as he examined the expression on Percy's face. "I think it's a horrid idea!"

"Oh, please!" Fred scoffed.

"You know you want to get your hands on Harry's fine arse!" George added, watching with satisfaction as Harry looked over at these words. Draco held back a snort. Whenever a word was said, involving touching and arses, Harry was bound to notice.

"I do not!" Oliver hissed, pulling Percy against his side as though to prove his point.

"Oh, come on!" Ron suddenly said, rather loudly. Draco assumed he had snuck into the kitchen and gotten a hold of the rum, because there was no way punch could get him drunk. He was a Weasley, after all. They had nerves, and stomachs, of steel. Except Percy. "If we all-" Ron hiccupped. "-play then there shouldn't be a problem. We all trust one another."

"Some of us." Harry stated, bitterly. Neville scowled as his boyfriend, who pretended to not see him standing in the corner.

"Well, that's settled then!" Fred grinned a grin that would normally cause Draco to leave the room in order to protect himself. This time, however, he was far too curious.

"No it's-!" Percy started.

"Come on, Perce." Oliver said softly, his hand trailing up and down Percy's arm. "It's just a game. You wanted to have this party to improve your relationship with everyone. What better way to do that than this, eh?"

"You just want a chance to make out with everyone." Percy said, glaring at his husband. The stiff redhead sighed as Oliver brought out his greatest weapon: puppy dog eyes. Draco was impressed. "Very well. Let me go get a bottle."

As far as Draco understood it, Spin the Bottle was a game that muggle girls had created in an attempt to kiss boys, as well as each other. Magical Spin the Bottle was modified from this game with the same thing in mind. The fact that it was muggle in origin was why Draco, being a true Slytherin through and through, had never played it himself. He knew, however, the basic rules.

The group sat in a circle on the floor of Percy's living room, which had been magically expanded to allow them enough space. In the middle of the circle was a blue bottle. They had Neville cast the spell on the bottle, since he was the closest thing they had to a neutral party. The spell, which was a strange mixture of a truth spell and a contract spell, forced each player to actually kiss the person it landed on. They could not back out of it, unless they wished to suffer the horror of smelling like moldy cheese and rotten eggs for two months.

Draco sat down beside his husband, who was watching everyone with narrowed eyes. It was the same expression he had when playing chess and surveying the pieces on the board. Rolling his eyes and pushing a stray lock of hair out of said eyes, Draco crossed his legs and sat as regal as the position would allow him to.

"Alright, who goes first?" Fred asked, nearly bouncing with excitement. Percy scowled, indicating he would die before he touched that bottle. "George?"

"I would love to, dearest brother." George beamed and, reaching forward, spun the blue bottle around. It stopped on Harry, which didn't surprise Draco much.

"Well, well, well." Draco smirked. "It seemed the bottle knows whose loose."

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Harry snapped, before leaning past Fred in order to pull George into a tongue dueling kiss. They're lips finally separated, after a full minute, with a smack. Harry had a lazy sort of smile on his face as he reached for the bottle the bottle.

"I never knew you were into incest." Draco commented as the bottle pointed at Ginny. "Or maybe that platonic sisterly love was wrong all this time?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry glared as he crawled across the circle to Ginny. Ginny, who had been whispering something into Hermione's ear, literally tackled Harry down onto the ground and shoved her tongue into his mouth. For once, Harry looked as though he had bitten off more than he could chew.

"Uhh... Ginny?" Ron asked, flushing bright red. "You can get off him now."

"Sorry." Ginny said, her lips looking almost bruised when she came up for air.

"Bloody hell." Harry gasped, laying on the floor like a slug.

"I spent three years pining after him as a teenager." Ginny said, defensively. "It was bound to come out sooner or later!"

"I think..." Harry gulped. "I think I just might be attracted to women."

"Now is not the time for an orientation crisis, Potter." Draco drawled. "Besides, Ginny currently has the necessary equipment to be considered a man."

"Thanks, Draco." Ginny smiled, sneaking a glance at Harry as he returned to his seat. Then, she winked at Hermione. "He thinks it's man worthy! Not boy, man."

"It's a very nice one, dear." Hermione smiled, eyes slowly clearing from the lack of alcohol moving into her system.

Ginny spun the bottle and left Oliver looking dazed and confused. Percy, who had been glaring up until that point, suddenly looked intrigued by the game. Draco suspected it was because he realized he was getting the chance to see his lover looking debauched without lifting a finger of work. Oliver, after blinking the shock out of his eyes, ended up sharing a disturbingly polite kiss with Hermione.

"You can do better than that." Ginny protested, pointing at Hermione. "This woman is hot! She deserves a little tongue, mister."

"It's fine, Ginny." Hermione replied, smiling sweetly. At this point, Hermione looked as though she was sober once more. She reached for the bottle, eyeing the bowl of punch as she spun it.

"Nice!" Ron exclaimed, leering at Draco. Draco glanced at the bottle, which pointed at him, and back at Ron. Ron rubbed his hands together. "I get to see my husband and ex-girlfriend kiss. This is great!"

"We only dated for one week, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't constitute as a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."

"Whatever." Ron waved a hand. "Pucker up."

Draco had to reach past Ginny, who was looking as excited by the turn of events as Ron, to get to Hermione. Hermione gave him an almost shy smile before their lips met. Draco quickly discovered that Hermione kissed the same way she performed every other task: with intense curiosity and a passion to master the act. It was overwhelming, in a completely different way than Ron kissed him. Sure, Draco felt no stirring desire, but Draco experienced a sudden closeness to Hermione. As he pulled away, Draco decided that he was right. Hermione was definitely one of his best friends.

"Merlin." Ron said in awe. "That was hot."

"Hmm." Was Draco's reply. Hermione gave him a secretive kind of smile, that caused a smirk to develop on his face. As Draco reached for the bottle, he turned to Ron. "What can I say? I have that effect."

"So modest." Ron replied, shaking his head. "You better watch out, or you'll end up kissing someone you don't want to."

"Oh, you mean like Pot-" Draco paused, mid-word, as the bottled pointed at Harry Potter. Harry looked just as horrified as Draco did. "No way."

"I'm sure if we both agree not to-" Harry started.

"Doesn't work, Harry." Fred interrupted, smirking. "Unless you want to smell so bad that no one will touch your...?"

"Alright!" Harry exclaimed, even more terrified by the thought of not being able to get sex than having to kiss Draco Malfoy. "We're both grown men. We can do this."

"Correct. I'm no coward." Draco agreed.

"Funny, I thought all Slytherins were cowards." Harry commented.

"Don't make me bite your tongue off, Potter." Draco snapped as they met in the middle of the circle. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Oliver conjure up a bowl of popcorn.

"Just be happy you're getting a chance to even touch me, Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Oh, yes." Draco sneered. "My greatest ambition in life is to snog Harry bloody Potter. Sorry, Potter, but I prefer my lovers to not be considered promiscuous by the general public."

Harry let out a slight growl of anger, before their lips crashed together, causing their teeth to clank. Draco, who was normally completely content in letting his partner take control, quickly dominated the kiss and shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco was perfectly aware of the fact that Spin the Bottle did not require tongue, but he refused to allow Harry the satisfaction of thinking he did not know how to kiss.

Harry made a slight noise in the back of his throat and, in the surprise of Draco taking control, fell backward and onto the carpet. Draco landed on top of him, pining him down by the shoulders. Harry's body wiggled underneath him, distracting Draco from the kiss and making him sit up. Straddling Harry's waist, he stared down at Harry's red lips and attempted to ignore the blush that fighting to appear on his cheeks.

"Could you get off?" Harry asked, rather meekly. "The bottle is underneath me."

Draco scrambled off of him and sat back down. He glanced at Ron. His husband's face was bright red, causing his freckles to disappear and his eyes to literally glow. Ron stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. "What?"

"That was..." Ron seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Potter, spin the damn bottle!" Draco ordered, ignoring the strange glances Harry was sending him. He leaned back, his spine pressing against the sofa, and watched as Harry spent three minutes kissing Fred. Fred, in turn, got the joy of giving Percy a light peck on the lips. By the time Neville was giving a shocked Percy a rather steamy kiss, most of the game's participants where sober and getting tired.

"We should get going." Hermione announced, helping a half-asleep Ginny to her feet. She sent Percy a smile. "We had a wonderful time, Perce. You should do this again sometime."

"Without the kissing." Draco added, allowing Ron to drag him to his feet. He shot Harry a slight sneer. Harry glared. "I don't think I need to be traumatized by Potter's advances more than once."


	16. sixteen

Chapter Summary: Severus and Draco have a visitor, and then another. Ron feels frisky.

* * *

It appeared, upon the Tuesday of that following week, that Severus had not made any progress with Remus Lupin. The Potions Master was in a terrible mood, muttering things like "rude mutt" and "bloody golden eyed bastard". Draco, being a very intelligent human being, opted to stand in the corner and peel the skin from baby flobberworms.

"Excuse me?" There was a quick knock on the door, causing Severus to look up from his cauldron and glare at the interruption. Draco was shocked, and a little scared, to find Dr. Nyoka Wooldridge standing at the doorway.

"Wooldridge." Severus greeted, hardly looking startled by her appearance. Dr. Wooldridge graced him with a large, snake-like grin. She stepped further into the room, shutting the door before joining Severus next to the cauldron. Their black robes looked nearly identical, which Draco couldn't help but find amusing.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Professor." Dr. Wooldridge replied, sending Severus a smirk.

"Is there a particular reason you have decided to grace me with your presence?" Severus asked, calmly.

"Can't a former student visit her favorite professor?" Dr. Wooldridge asked with fake innocence. Severus narrowed his eyes. Dr. Wooldridge gave a throaty laugh, before explaining. "I'm here on a business proposition, actually."

"Between whom?" Severus lowered the flame from below the cauldron, before turning his full attention to her.

"The money will come from the Ministry of Magic." Dr. Wooldridge replied. "I will be in charge of all aspects of the contract, including how much you get paid per potion."

"What sort of potion?" Draco asked, walking toward them.

"Anti-Nausea Potion, to be exact." Dr. Wooldridge gave him an amused look. "It appears one of the side effects of male pregnancy is an increase of vomiting. It's much more difficult for a man to keep a meal down him than it is for a woman. Naturally, this is because of the hormonal changes. While a woman undergoes enough change to help the pregnancy along, a man must undergo enough of a change for his body to withstand the entire experiment."

"So, it's only for men?" Draco questioned, trying to not feel nervous.

"Yes." Dr. Wooldridge replied. She turned back to Severus. "I was hoping you could create the potion to focus only on the hormone driven nausea, particularly in men."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Severus commented, his eyes looking far away as it often did when he was wracking his brain for potion information. Dr. Wooldridge watched him with near awe in her eyes. Draco, for a brief moment, was rather disappointed in her. She was normally such a headstrong type of person. Then, Draco realize why she was the way she was. It was because she had fashioned herself after Severus Snape, who she probably idolized as a student, and probably still did. That was a scary notion.

"If you agree, I could have the contracts written up and sent to you the moment I get back to my office." Dr. Wooldridge informed him. "You'll receive a fifty percent advance per potion, the rest after the potion is delivered. We expect to need around five thousand vials for the first month."

"There is only one problem." Severus noted. "I only have one assistant. Each potion will need personal attention, I refuse to allow anything less."

"I figured you would." Dr. Wooldridge smiled, slightly. "Sadly, I will not be able to offer you help. This is why I insisted a fifty percent advance. The Ministry wished to just give you a mere ten percent of the final price. Hopefully, fifty percent will allow you to hire some assistants... Or, perhaps, you could create a new project for your NEWT students?"

"Hmm, that particular idea does have merit." Severus commented, his eyes narrowing. "I suppose I could turn it into some sort of... Potion creation with speed but efficiency drill." Severus chuckled rather evilly. "I do love making my students sweat."

"It's what your best at, aside from potion making." Dr. Wooldridge said, before turning toward Draco. "As for you... I'm not certain how much longer you are going to be able to tolerate the potion fumes, once a pregnancy actually takes hold. Have you and Ron tried conception yet?"

"Once." Draco admitted, ignoring the look Severus gave him.

"Indeed." Dr. Wooldridge looked at him speculatively. "Feel free to try again. It doesn't always work on the first try, though there have been successes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco muttered, turning back to his flobberworms.

He ignored the rest of Dr. Wooldridge and Severus' conversation, thankful when his doctor finally left them in peace. Draco spent the next two hours finishing off the flobberworms, before turning to their newest deviation of the Wolfsbane potion. He glanced over at Severus, who was hunched over his notes. His mentor had returned to complaining about Remus, though not as loudly as before.

Holding back a yawn, Draco tried to ignore the sudden wash of sleepiness that attacked him. Rubbing slightly at his temples, Draco closed his eyes and listened to the comforting sounds of liquid boiling over a fire. He didn't hear the door open once more, but he did catch Severus' cursing under his breath.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Severus demanded, causing Draco to look over. Ron stood at the doorway, a smudge of black oil across one cheek, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. Draco tried to not drool as Ron walked over to him, ignoring Severus.

"Hey." Ron smiled, brightly.

"Hey, yourself." Draco replied, before narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Err, yeah, but Mr. Rockton kind of kicked me out of the office." Ron said, sheepishly. Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for his husband to continue. "Well, okay, he said that I was driving him up the bloody wall. I didn't mean to, I've just been filled will all this energy all day. I don't know what my problem is."

"Hmm, fascinating." Draco crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "And what, do tell, am I suppose to do about this?"

"Well, I thought you could... You know, go on your break." Ron grinned devilishly at him. Draco felt the skin behind his ears start to heat up and quickly looked away in order to keep himself from blushing.

"Bastard." Draco hissed at him. Ron chuckled. Clearing his throat, Draco turned to Severus. "I'm taking a breather."

"Very well." Severus said, glaring at them. Ron waved at him cheerfully as Draco dragged him into Severus' office, shutting the door softly behind them. Draco could hear Severus growling something rude, before the door cut him off.

"This is really isn't--" Draco was cut off as Ron's lips attacked his own.

His back hit the wall with a solid thump, Ron's arms wrapping around his waist and hoisting him up. Automatically, his legs wrapped themselves around Ron's waist, groaning as Ron's tongue invaded his mouth. Draco let his head fall back, hitting the wall with a thump. Ron's mouth slid down his chin, until it reach his Adam's apple, where he began to suck at the skin. Draco shivered, one hand clawing at Ron's shoulder, the other threading through his red hair.

"Oh, bloody hell, what do you want?" Severus' voice could be heard through the closed door. Draco bit down on his lip, ears pricking up.

"Ron, shush, stop." Draco hissed softly.

"What? Why?" Ron whined, though he kept his voice as the same low level as Draco's.

"Someone's here." Draco replied, releasing his legs' hold on Ron's waist and dropping to the floor. He kept his hands on Ron's shoulder, leaning against the wall and listening hard.

"Oh, come on--" Ron started. Draco hushed him. With a slight sigh, Ron rested his forehead against Draco's shoulder and listened in on the conversation in the other room.

"--just thought I'd drop by." Remus Lupin's voice was low and deep. It reminded Draco of Ron's voice, when his husband was trying his hardest to get what he wanted. Draco fought down a snicker.

"How lovely." Severus' voice was dry and bitter.

"What are you doing for lunch today?" Remus asked, sounding casual.

"I was going to attempt to avoid all human contact, but as you can see my plan has dramatically failed." Draco felt Ron shake against him, trying to not laugh. "Is there anything in particular you wanted, or are you just here to bother me?"

"Well, I do love a good bother." Remus' voice was playful and his grin could be heard in his words. Someone mumbled something too low for them to hear, then Remus spoke again. "I really don't think that's necessary, Severus. I was just hoping to find out if you'd made any progress."

"Progress." Severus repeated. Draco could tell it was his way of being difficult.

"Yes, indeed." Remus agreed, cheerfully.

"I suppose you mean on that potion I slave over monthly for you." Severus stated, his voice dry. A chuckle was heard. "We're still cataloging all of the counter agents. It will be a couple of months, at best, before we can come up with even one idea to add a little... Flavor. After all, I do have other obligations."

"I'm certain you do." Remus replied, his voice light and happy. Draco could just picture the look of pure annoyance on Severus' face. "Perhaps, Severus, you wouldn't mind taking a break?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping you would join me for lunch, of course. Do pay attention, Severus." Remus replied, his voice still perky. Draco felt Ron's chest vibrate against him as he held back a chuckle.

"I'm afraid--" Severus started.

"I heard Dumbledore speaking with Minerva on my way down." Remus interrupted. "He was planning on asking you to join them for a quick bite to eat. If you would prefer to eat with your co-workers, I would completely understand." Oh, Remus was good. Draco grinned. "After all, a lunch without lemon drops would be quite the horror."

"Fine." Severus growled. Severus couldn't stand eating lunch with his fellow professors, a fact that Draco found highly amusing. "Where is it you plan on going, just for the sake of curiosity?"

"There is a new cafe in Hogsmeade." Remus replied. "It's a rather cozy place, if I do say so myself. They have excellent soup."

"Let me grab my coat." Severus said, his voice strained. Ron didn't bother to move away from his husband as Severus pushed open the office door. Severus stared at them a moment, before let out a disgusted sound. "Time to call the house elves to sanitize the walls, I see."

"Have fun on your date, Snape." Ron said, with a bright smile. Severus glared, before grabbing his coat and storming back into the laboratory.

"Did I hear voices?" Remus asked.

"No." Severus snapped.

"Ah, very well." The sound of the door opening reached their ears. "It's a lovely day for a walk, isn't it?"

"A lovely day to poison myself, as well." Was Severus' reply, before the door shut softly.

"Oh, that was bloody brilliant." Ron laughed, stepping away from Draco and opening the office door. Draco followed him, checking on one of the potions and lowering the flame accordingly. Draco leaned against one of the countertops.

"So, what did you really come here for?" Draco asked. Ron walked over to him, slipping his arms around Draco's waist. Draco closed his eyes, feeling another attack of fatigue. He forced it down and rested his forehead against Ron's chest.

"I missed you." Ron whispered.

"We saw each other this morning." Draco commented.

"Well, yeah, but that was a few hours ago." Ron replied, kissing Draco on the top of his head. Draco smiled into his chest. He took a deep breath, allowing the smell of grease, sweat, and Ron to fill his lungs. "I just had an urge to see you, is all."

"I'm glad you came." Draco admitted, lifting his head and giving Ron a kiss on his lips. "Really."

"See?" Ron grinned. "I do considerate things sometimes."

"Hmm, you sure do." Draco smiled.

"What do you say we go home?" Ron asked, softly. "Snape will be fine and Mr. Rockton isn't really expecting me to come back, anyway. We could have a little quality time together, yeah?"

"Why Mr. Weasley, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get into my pants." Draco teased. He turned away from Ron and, pulling out of his embrace, began the process of shutting down the potions mid-boil. "Come on, the more you help me the faster we can get home."

Leaving a short note for Severus, and imagining his mentor's angry curses in reply, Draco grabbed his coat and joined Ron in Severus' office. They took the floo back to their home, immediately falling onto the sofa and curling around one another.

"This is nice." Draco commented.

"Yeah, it is." Ron pulled him into a light kiss, brushing their lips together. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders, letting out a soft moan as Ron's tongue slipped into his mouth.


	17. seventeen

Chapter Summary: In which Draco sleeps and Ron goes out with Harry and Neville.

* * *

Normally, Ron Weasley felt it best to completely ignore the basement door and never bother Draco while he was working. Ron had always abided by this self-made rule, but today was different. It was a Friday evening and Harry had invited Ron and Draco out-- Well, Harry hadn't actually said Draco was invited, but Ron figured Harry was having an off-day. --So Ron had to find a way to talk Draco into going.

Ron tapped lightly on the door, pressing an ear to the wood and waiting for Draco to reply. No answer came. Frowning, Ron pushed the door open and slowly made his way down the short flight of stairs. The basement was dark, lit only by torches along the walls, which caused long shadows to appear on the floor. Four tables were set, one right after another, each with bubbling cauldrons. A desk stood in the far corner, littered with stacks of books. Along the far wall were built in cabinets for Draco's ingredients.

"Draco?" Ron called, walking past the first two tables. He crinkled his nose at the smell emitting from the first potion and refused to look at the small collection of ingredients sitting next to the cauldron.

He finally came to a stop at the third table, unable to stop the sappy look from appearing on his face. Smiling, Ron walked toward the occupied stool and leaned against the table, in order to watch Draco Malfoy mid-nap. Draco had his cheek cushioned on his hand, the other still holding his quill. Drops of ink were blotching up his husband's notes, so Ron carefully pulled the quill from Draco's graceful fingers. Draco's eyes were closed and his mouth parted. His hair, which wasn't slicked back as per usual, was falling forward onto his forehead.

"Draco?" Ron whispered, dropping to his knees so he could look up into Draco's face. Another frowned graced his features. Draco sure was sleeping a lot the past week. "Draco? Honey?"

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, obviously still asleep.

"Wake up." Ron ordered, raising his voice slightly.

"No... Bacon." Draco mumbled, turning his head and resting the other cheek on his hand. Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Sweetheart, you know how upset it makes you when you fall asleep in the middle of a potion." Ron said, gently. "Besides, you need to get up so you can go to bed."

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered, slowly lifting his head and blinking his gray eyes. He automatically reached over and lowered the flame under his potion, setting it to a temperature where it could boil safely.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, standing. "You've been sleeping quite a bit here lately."

"I have not." Draco insisted, standing as well. He stretched his arms up toward the ceiling, a soft pop echoing through the basement as his back brought itself back into alignment. "What did you wake me for, anyway?"

"Aside from the fire hazard?" Ron gestured at the potion. "Well, Harry invited us out tonight."

"Did he?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he spoke in a sarcastic tone, though it lost it's effect when he was forced to hide a yawn.

"Yeah, well, honestly I think he just wants someone to intervene if he and Neville get into a fight." Ron admitted, watching as his husband carefully stacked the papers covering the tabletop. "I wasn't going to go, but Harry kind of begged."

"Wait. Potter begged?" Draco asked, stuffing the papers into a folder and setting it on his stool. He turned to Ron with a look of disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"That's not a first." Ron commented, before jerking back as Draco half-heartedly poked him in the side. Draco yawned again. "Maybe you should go lay down?"

"I'm fine." Draco mumbled, gently pushing past Ron and making for the stairs. "I just need some tea, is all."

"Maybe I should tell Harry we aren't coming." Ron said, slowly, as Draco made for the kitchen. Draco tossed a scowl at him. Ron let out a sigh and ushered Draco into a chair, before pulling out the tea and kettle. He always preferred tea made the muggle way. It was the way his mother usually made it, and Ron had found it tasted slightly better than the conjured kind. "You really don't look up to going out, Draco."

"I'm perfectly fine, Ron." Draco literally growled. Ron rolled his eyes and sat Draco's tea down at the table. Draco snatched it up and took a sip, before speaking again. "Do you want to go out with Potter?"

"Well, I..." Ron paused. He knew this trick. If he said yes, then it would sound like he didn't want to spend any time with Draco. Yet, if he said no, then Draco would accuse him of trying to smother Draco. A double-edged sword, if Ron had ever seen one. "Honestly?"

"Yes, be honest."

"I'm kind of curious about how Neville and him interact. I mean, they practically avoided one another at Percy's party, so that doesn't really count." Ron admitted. "So, yeah, I wouldn't mind."

"Hmm." Draco narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, before taking another sip. Silence reigned and, for a moment, Ron felt the beginning threads of nervousness. Then Draco smirked. "I suppose I'll allow you to go."

"That's okay, I suppose we could-- Wait, what?" Ron stumbled with his words, frowning. "Did you just give me permission to go to a club with my best friend and his sometimes boyfriend?"

"I believe I did." Draco replied, calmly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "When do you leave?"

"Uh, in about an hour, I guess." Ron said.

"Good, that gives us enough time to get you ready." Draco stood up. "Go shower, I'll be in the closet."

After trying to tell Draco that, no, he didn't look good in leather pants and, no, he did want to wear underwear, Ron found himself decked out in what could only be called the ultimate bad boy outfit. Ron had a feeling that Draco was trying to make a statement. Like, for example, hands off, Ron was his, because there was no way in hell that Ron would let anyone else dress him like this. Ron, in the end, didn't really care.

Oh, sure, the leather was trying to ride up his bum, which had no safety barrier thanks to Draco's insistence that he go commando. And, yeah, the dark green top was so slinky and so tight that he was afraid everyone would be able to see his nipples.

Nonetheless, what Draco got, he wanted. Ron was finally, after being with him for so long, starting to realize that.

"Are you sure--?" Ron started.

"You're not backing out now, are you?" Draco asked, calmly, from where he now sat on the sofa. He looked, if Ron was honest, like he was coming down with something. Dressed now in a pair of Ron's old sweats and old white t-shirts, eyes drooping, and nose twitching as though he smelt something awful.

"No, but you... Maybe you should go take a nap?" Ron suggested, for the millionth time, reaching for the floo powder.

"Hmm, possibly." Draco replied, picking at some unknown substance under his nail. Ron suspected it was a potion ingredient, but Draco would never admit to getting his supplies stuck under his nails. "I am a bit tired."

"...Do you want me to stay?" Ron asked, softly. Draco glared. With a frown, Ron threw the floo powder into the fireplace. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

Ron arrived at Harry's flat just in time to see a shoe come flying out of the hallway and nearly hit Neville in the head. Neville had his arms crossed, eyes set in a scowl. "Bloody hell, will you just calm down?"

"Screw you, Longbottom!" Harry screeched from the bedroom.

"Problems?" Ron asked with a sigh. Neville rubbed at his face and walked over to the sofa, kicking Harry's Quidditch gear out of the way in order to sit down.

"He's trying to drive me away again." Neville replied.

"What's his excuse this time?" Ron walked over and glanced down the hallway, noting Harry's shadow along the wall. It was obvious Harry was listening in on them.

"Something about me smothering him and that he's a free being or some such nonsense." Neville replied. Neville crossed his arms and sent a hard look toward the fireplace that was opposite of him. "It's bloody crap, is what it is. He's taking this fear of commitment a little far."

"That's an understatement." Ron muttered, before heading toward the bedroom. "Oi! Mate, you ready?" Harry didn't answer. Rolling his eyes, Ron stepped through the half-way opened door to find Harry sitting on his bed in full club gear, sulking. "C'mon, Harry. Whatever's the matter, it's nothing a few drinks and a little dancing can't fix."

"Like I'll have any fun, anyway, what with the great ape keeping me all to himself like a bloody china doll." Harry muttered. Ron fought down a sigh. After a few seconds of silence, for Ron was fully prepared to wait Harry out, Harry let out a dramatic noise and stood. "Let's go."

Ron followed him back to the living room, sharing a look with an annoyed Neville, before following their lead and apparating to the club. The Ice Cube was probably the only gay club in the London area that not only had predominantly wizard patrons, but good music. It had a silly name and a really bright white and blue design to the inside, but Ron was willing to forgive that thanks to the small fact that it played rock music.

"I'm getting a drink!" Harry yelled at them, before disappearing through the crowd. Neville scowled, but said nothing and slowly began to move his way toward the bar. Ron had no choice but to follow, in case another fight started right then and there. However, when they arrived at the bar, Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Typical." Neville muttered, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. He glanced up and ordered the most alcoholic drink the place had.

"I hope Draco's having a good night." Ron said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Is he okay?" Neville asked, taking a sip of his bright blue drink and wincing.

"He's been sleeping a lot lately." Ron replied, nearly needing to yell in order to be heard of the harsh sound of a guitar.

"Well, here's to his health." Neville raised his glass in a toast, before devouring it whole. Ron was a little amazed by this, but Neville had this habit of amazing everyone these days. With a visible sigh, Neville pushed away from the bar and nearly threw himself into the dancing crowd.

Ron chose to sit at the bar, sipping his own drink, while skimming the crowd for his friends. It took him a while to spot Neville, who had managed to engulf himself into a small crowd of leather-clad men. It looked more like they were partying at a hard core rock concert than a rock-techno gay club. Hiding a smile, Ron focused on searching out Harry.

Harry Potter, for the past three years at least, had been known for his ability to flirt with more than five people at once. A club was his hunting ground, as the tabloids often stated, and he could weave any man between his fingers to do his bidding. Ron usually tried to deny this statement, because Harry was, at one time, all talk. Yet, the fact that Harry Potter normally went home with one or two men three times a week wasn't a lie, much to Ron grief. Everyone had been hoping that Neville would be enough to calm him down. Neville was certainly aggressive enough, now, to do the job. The problem was in the fact that Harry was like a slippery snake with just enough of those Slytherin type qualities to get away with whatever he wanted.

Ron watched, unable to feel an ounce of shock, as Harry danced. He was pressed between two larger men, one arm draped over the front, blonde man's shoulder and the other reaching back to slide into the tall one's back pocket. Ron shook his head and prayed that Neville didn't see.

"Why, hello there." A voice purred into Ron's ear. Ron managed not to jump and turned to see a man about the same height as him, with mocha skin and slanted eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron cursed, setting his drink down and turning toward the man. "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I say hello to a former classmate?" The man asked, innocently. His near-black eyes glanced at the crowd and a smirk developed on his lips. "Well, well. Look at Potter go."

"Bugger off, Zabini." Ron snapped. Blaise Zabini was the last person he wanted to see. Sure, he was a semi-former acquaintance of Draco's, but that didn't mean he had to like him. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you ran off to the States."

"Ran isn't the term I would use." Blaise said, calmly. Blaise swirled the scotch in his glass around, watching as the ice clinked against the sides. "If you must know, my father has passed on. As the heir to his wealth and companies, it is my job to take over control of the family's affairs. I was required to come back."

"Hmm." Ron turned back to the crowd, his eyes landing once again on Neville. It appeared Neville had spotted Harry, but at the moment was doing nothing more than glare daggers in his direction. "My next question is, of course, what are you doing in a gay bar?"

"I'm afraid that's my fiancé's fault." Blaise said, bitterly. "She seems to be under the impression that one must get rid of tempting aspects of our personality before the wedding. I do believe she is visiting Granger and the little Weasley as I speak."

Ron tried, but failed, to keep the image of a lesbian threesome out of his head. Or, rather, a lesbian, a straight female, and a transgender she-male. Ron reached for his drink and gulped the rest of it down. Sometimes, he really wondered about his life.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Ron commented, trying to focus on Neville, who was steadily making his way toward Harry. Harry looked as though he were having sex right there on the dance floor. If the two men he were dancing with started peeling off his clothes within the song's next verse, it wouldn't have surprised Ron any.

"Yes, well, we've managed to keep it out of the papers." Blaise informed him. Blaise looked toward the crowd, a single eyebrow raising. "Fascinating. Is that Longbottom? I never realized he could look so intimidating."

"Things have changed since your escape to American paradise, Zabini." Ron replied, moving forward and pushing his way through the crowd. Neville had finally arrived next to Harry and his dancing partners. Ron quickly shoved past the last dancing group and planted himself next to Neville, looking one of the men directly in the eyes. Neville, who was merely an inch shorter than Ron, was literally growling at the other man. Harry was looking annoyed.

"Look, Neville, how about you just shove off--" Harry started.

"Harry!" Ron interrupted, his voice absurdly high. He did not want to get into a fight at a dance club. Draco would kill him. "How about we get out of here, huh?"

"Why?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and raising his nose at Neville, who was stilling having a growling fight with one of the men.

"Harry, don't make me drag you out of here and then proceed to tell Draco about how you're acting like a toddler." Ron threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry hissed. Ron smiled. "Fine! Let's get out of here."

"Thank Godric." Ron muttered, leading the two through the crowd. The two men seemed to decide that the whole situation wasn't worth bothering with, and was now feeling each other up. Ron lead them to the door, where they found Blaise pressing some geeky looking man against the wall, tongue shoved down his throat. Blaise pulled back as they passed. "Having fun?"

"Not particularly." Blaise admitted, one hand keeping the stunned man pinned to the wall. "But one must do what one must, if it means getting your future wife all hot and bothered."

"Who would marry you?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"I think Potter has had a bit too much to drink." Blaise smirked.

"Actually, I haven't." Harry admitted, looking for a brief second like he was ashamed at his own behavior. Ron really had to question Harry's sanity some times.

"Come on, Harry." Neville said, tiredly. "I'll take you home."

"Need any help?" Ron asked. Neville shook his head, which was indication enough that Neville was planning on having a talk with his boyfriend. "I should get home, anyway."

"Left the missus all by his lonesome, did you Weasley?" Blaise asked, his hand plucking lightly at his pinned victim's shirt.

"Bugger off, Zabini." Ron snapped, before pushing through the doorway. He quickly apparated home, thankful that with the alcohol in his system that he didn't splinch himself. He arrived in the living room, barely two hours after he had left. Just as he was about to open his mouth to call to Draco, he spotted Draco on the sofa. "Draco?"

"Hmm..." Draco hummed, though his eyes were closed and he was most likely asleep once again. Ron smiled slightly, before carefully slipping his arms underneath his husband and picking him up. Draco wasn't that heavy, not compared to Hermione, who he sometimes carried around simply to annoy her. Not to say that Hermione was fat, while Draco frail. Draco simply had a slim figure, his muscles lean and without bulk. Hermione was nearly pure muscle and curves, though Ron coudn't figure out how she had gotten that way.

Ron managed to get Draco upstairs before one of his arms threatened to fall asleep. He set Draco on the bed, covering him up, before stripping out of his own clothes. Crawling underneath the covers, he pulled Draco close to him and, pressing his nose against Draco's neck, gradually fell asleep.


	18. eighteen

Chapter Summary: In which Draco torments Ron, Hermione and Ginny need comfort, and Dean has a question.

* * *

It was a Saturday and thus far, the day was turning out rather bland. Draco had spent the first half of the day working on potions, and was now sitting on the sofa, reading. Ron had used his time wisely, cleaning up the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. He was currently in the first floor bedroom, where he and Draco once slept, trying to re-arrange the boxes inside the now designated storage space.

Draco let out an annoyed sigh and closed his book. He wasn't as tired as he had been the day before, thank Salazar, but this morning he had been hit with another problem. He had to urinate, for the fourth time that day and it was only one in the afternoon. Standing, he tossed his book onto the side table and hurried to the bathroom. Once this was done, he made his way down the hall, following the distant sounds of boxes being banged together. He found Ron standing in the middle of the cluttered room, sweat lining the back of his gray t-shirt.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Draco took a step into the room.

"Just moving things around a bit." Ron replied, setting down his box and eyeing the room with satisfaction. The boxes were now lined up and stacked further into the corner. The effect was that of the room seeming larger, with an empty space towards the front. Ron turned around, grinning. "Are you done reading already?"

"That book Granger got me is utterly atrocious." Draco informed him, stepping closer so he could slide his hands across Ron's hips. "I could find better things to do with my time."

"Hmm, really?" Ron pulled Draco closer, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Shall we take this to the bedroom, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How was the club?" Draco asked, instead of answering. Ron stared at him in shock, before rolling his eyes as Draco began pulling his shirt out of his pants. Ron lifted his arms to allow Draco to pull the shirt off entirely.

"Harry flirted with other men, Neville managed to not beat anyone up, and I ran into a old friend of yours." Ron said, reaching for Draco's button-down. Draco batted his hands away and focused on unzipping Ron's jeans.

"And what friend would that be?" Draco calmly questioned, slowly lowering Ron's zipper. Ron gulped.

"B-Blaise Zabini." Ron stammered as Draco pushed his pants down to his knees. "Uhh, Draco...?"

"Shush. Tell me, what did you talk about?" Draco smiled sweetly, which didn't fool Ron one bit, and began tugging at Ron's boxers.

"He's getting married." Ron replied, closing his eyes. "He's marrying some chick that wanted him to have a gay one night stand before the wedding."

Draco burst into a soft chuckle, causing Ron's eyes to snap open and look down. Draco rested on his knees, still focusing on lowering Ron's boxers. Ron gritted his teeth. Draco, he had long ago decided, was going to be the death of him. "Go on."

"A-and h-he pinned some skinny guy to the w-wall." Ron managed to get out, letting out a gasp as Draco licked his belly button.

"Hmm, I'll have to owl him." Draco said in a conversational tone. Ron reached out to grip the edge of a box, his eyes closing once more as Draco's tongue trailed downward. Draco's hand slide upward to take hold of Ron, before his hot mouth descended onto Ron's flesh. Ron groaned, his head falling back. Suddenly, Draco pulled away. "Maybe I'll do that today."

"What?" Ron blinked in confusion.

"Owl Zabini. Do pay attention, Ron." Draco said, calmly.

"Pay attention?" Ron repeated. "How am I suppose to do that when you're... Oh, yes... A little harder, baby."

"Ron." Draco pulled back once more, his mouth releasing Ron with a soft pop. "Please don't call me baby at a moment like this."

"Yes, yes. Anything you want, Sir Draco Malfoy of the Wondrous Lips. Anything! Just, please?" Ron literally begged. He wasn't ashamed of begging, for this was a moment of dire straights. Draco grinned and returned to his task, leaving Ron to merely moan.

Later, as Draco was sitting smugly on the sofa and ignoring Ron distant complaints about stains on the storage room's floor, Ginny's head popped into the lit fireplace. Draco tried to ignore her, for he didn't have the time to listen to Ginny Weasley's blabbing. "Draco, are you even listening to me?"

"Not at all." Draco replied, peeking over the top of his book. Ginny growled, a sound that was often heard from the petite redhead. Draco let out a sigh and lowered his book, raising an eyebrow to indicate that Ginny could continue.

"We're getting together in later tonight--" Ginny began.

"Who are we?" Draco interrupted.

"Hermione, me, Dean, Seamus, Ron, and you." Ginny told him. "Hermione and I are in need of comfort after what happened last night. More details when you arrive at the restraunt in London, next to the pub that Harry used to visit before he got kicked out."

"Not inviting Potter out, then?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Actually, he's one of the things we need to talk about." Ginny informed him, looking sour at the prospect.

"Well, I'm always for a little Potter bashing." Draco replied. "Sure, I'll come."

"Five thirty and don't be late." Ginny ordered, before her head disappeared with a pop.

Draco tossed his book to the side and debated interrupting Ron's cleaning obsession for the second time that day. He decided against it, opting instead to go spend the next hour picking out Ron's outfit for dinner. His husband couldn't be trusted to dress on his own, after all. They arrived at the restreaunt that evening at five twenty-three exactly. Hermione and Ginny had already arrived, choosing a large booth in the back of the dining area. Ginny was sipping at her butterbeer, while Hermione whispered in her ear. Ginny broke out into a wicked grin and nodded.

"What are you two up to?" Ron asked, suspiciously, as they approached.

"We were talking about this new sex shop they opened up on--" Ginny started, while Hermione suddenly flushed bright red.

"My ears!" Ron exclaimed, glaring. Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, sit down, Ron." Hermione ordered. Ron sat, while Draco slid into the seat between Ron and Ginny. "Dean and Seamus should be here soon. I went ahead and ordered us a round of Firewhiskey."

"In need of a little drink, eh, Granger?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After the night I had, yes." Hermione replied. Hermione refused to elaborate on this comment. Dean and Seamus arrived sometime later, Seamus still dressed in his work robes. Draco noticed that Dean had a smudge of paint on his neck, but didn't bother to point it out. They ordered their meals and, thanks to the power of magic, received them quickly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Seamus asked, his mouth full of salad greens.

"I think Hermione needed the comfort of friends more than anything." Ginny admitted. "Last night we received a visit from--"

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron interrupted, closing his eyes as though in pain. "Let me guess? Blaise Zabini's fiancé."

"How'd you guess?" Ginny asked, while Hermione's eyes widened dramatically.

"He didn't ask you to do what I think he did... Did he?" Hermione demanded, looking slightly green at the prospect.

"What? No!" Ron said in disgust. "The ponce was at the club Harry took me to last night. He had some poor geeky looking fellow pinned to the wall by the time we left."

"Well, lucky you. We, on the other hand, were not so lucky." Hermione said, bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know, it was kind of fun to watch." Ginny commented, her eyes glazing over from the memory.

"That's because all you did was watch!" Hermione snapped, her scowl growing by the second. "You didn't have to go down on--"

"Wow." Seamus' awed whisper interrupted. The Irishman was developing a leer, ignoring Hermione's scowl of death, which would send a normal person into a life long coma. Dean merely blinked in shock. "I never thought I'd hear Hermione actually say what lesbians did aloud."

"I wasn't about to describe it!" Hermione insisted, turning red. "Especially to you, the Horny Leprechaun."

"Now, now, Hermione!" Seamus chuckled, looking smug at the fact that he was able to get Hermione so frustrated. "No need for names."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating discussion, but could we please get back on track?" Draco snapped. "I would like to know who Blaise Zabini is marrying."

"Are you sure you really want to know this?" Ginny asked, smirking. "It's quite a shock."

"I think we all want to know." Dean commented with a slight smile.

"Very well." Hermione sighed and allowed her eyes to drift skyward. "Last night, Luna Lovegood came to our door asking if we would take part in a sexual activity with her."

"Dean, my love?" Seamus whispered, eyes staring forward widely. Dean glanced at his husband, which was a good enough reaction for Seamus to continue. "I do believe I'm speechless."

"Zabini is marrying Luna?" Ron clarified. Ginny nodded, watching as Seamus blinked slowly in a stupor. "Where...? How? ...Huh?"

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione said, shaking her head. "And since Ginny is currently without the exact female properties that Luna was hoping for, I was stuck with the job of... Well..." A blush formed across Hermione's face, causing her scar to stand out brightly. "I couldn't even say no. She was so... persuasive. I don't remember Luna being so demanding... It threw me off."

"To be marrying Zabini? Well, she'd have to be a little persuasive." Draco commented with a snort.

"I can't believe you had sex with someone that wasn't Ginny." Ron said, shaking his head as though to get the image out of his head.

"I didn't mind." Ginny shrugged. "I got to watch."

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"Prude." Ginny retorted, grinning wickedly.

"Can we please change the subject?" Ron begged, covering his face with one hand.

"Oh!" Seamus perked up, grinning at Dean. "Tell them about your latest job. It's bloody hilarious, let me tell you."

"The Ministry wants me, along with a few other artists, to document the W.S.A." Dean informed them, with a smirk. He paused to take a bite of his chicken. "We're each being assigned one of the procedures as well as gender. Which reminds me, Draco, I was wondering if I could use you as a subject?"

"I beg your pardon?" Draco demanded in shock. To be asked to be a subject for Dean Thomas was the last thing he had expected to come out of the other man's mouth. Dean was funny, but not that funny.

"When you say subject, you mean...?" Ginny asked, looking mildly confused.

"We have to paint each stage of development." Dean explained. "I was hoping to start now."

"Well, I don't mind getting a portrait done of me, but I'm not pregnant yet." Draco pointed out. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Sure you're not." Seamus agreed, smirking.

"I'm not!" Draco growled. "I haven't even been tested yet."

"That doesn't really mean anything." Hermione informed him, raising an eyebrow. "If you have all of the symptoms there is a large chance that you could be pregnant. The symptoms are even stronger in males. It's not certain, a test is required for that, but it's a pretty big signal."

"Symptoms?" Draco snorted, shaking his head. "I'm about as pregnant as Harry is committed to a non-physical relationship."

"How is Harry, anyway?" Dean asked. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, both stifling chuckles. "From that reaction, I suspect this is going to be interesting to hear."

"Neville--" Ginny giggled. "--Has decided to deny Harry sex until he gets his act together."

"Is he daft?" Draco asked, blinking in shock. "That's not going to work! Potter is just going to go out and whore himself to the nearest male."

"Actually, that's not entirely correct." Hermione grinned. "Harry's so shocked that Neville could go without that he's decided to remain monogamous and instead tempt Neville."

"Wait, they decided this last night?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Harry told me this morning when I went in to do the routine check ups for his quidditch team." Hermione replied. "So far, as of ten this morning, he had walked around the flat in just his underwear, ran out of the bathroom while naked and covered in soap to grab his clothes, and sucked on a lollypop while making erotic sounds."

"I can't believe it." Ron said, before shaking his head. "No, wait, actually I can... And that's rather terrifying."

"I give Potter until about five tomorrow morning." Draco announced.

"Why not Neville?" Seamus asked, looking as though he already knew the answer.

"Because Neville has a sense of self... That and he's probably used to not getting shagged." Draco replied with a sneer. "Potter on the other hand will not be able to go that long without an assisted orgasm."

"Do you hear that, Dean? Assisted orgasm!" Seamus cackled. "Oh, Draco, having sex with you must be a blast."

"In a matter of speaking." Draco agreed, while Ron turned bright red.


	19. nineteen

Chapter Summary: In which Severus Snape pretends to not care and Draco has an episode.

* * *

The day was bleak, with rain hitting the castle walls and students moping around as though the world was ending. Needless to say, Severus Snape was having a good day. The damp setting of his beloved dungeons served as the pinnacle of torture to students who were cooped up inside the castle, left to watch their afternoon fade into the abyss.

A slow smirk began to appear on Severus' face as yet another man, a former pupil, entered his workspace, eyes drawn to the stone floor. To be able to make the members of Hogwarts miserable was wonderful, but to bring an old student to the point of heavy drawn sighs and bitter mutters was priceless. Lowering his face in order to hide a wicked grin behind a curtain of black hair, Severus focused once more on the Anti-Nausea potions he was preparing for the Ministry.

"There are two cauldrons of potions to be bottled up on the back table. I need the task finished before you leave today." Severus informed Draco. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco nod, yawn, and shuffle over to the table. The yawning made Severus frown. Draco was not the type to get tired, not overly so at any rate. He'd been mildly sleepy the last couple of times he had come to Hogwarts, but Severus had just assumed he had been spending too much time with that husband of his.

Behind him, Draco had set out a long line of empty vials with stoppers. Reaching for the lid to the first cauldron, Draco was hit by a sickening smell. Was this really Anti-Nausea Potion? The potion usually had a faint odor, but nothing strong enough to set a person's stomach on fire. Across the room, Severus had just stirred his own potion on last time and lowered the flame. He turned just in time to see Draco vomit all over the floor.

To some it may sound crazy, but Severus was slightly thankful for his years spent as a Death Eater. The things he had seen, and done, had trained him to not be bothered by the sight of random bodily fluids. For example, the fluids that currently coated his dungeon floors. There were chunks of bacon in it, when made Severus scowl in disgust.

"Terribly sorry." Draco mumbled, before his gray eyes rolled up into his head and he fell toward the floor. Severus, despite his age, was a quick on his feet. He managed to catch his apprentice before Draco hit the floor. Sweeping Draco up into his arms, Severus spared his dirty floor one agitated look before storming out of the room.

Students, being smarter than some would take them for, darted out of Severus' way the moment they saw him coming.

"Good gracious, what happened?" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed when Severus erupted through the infirmary door, carrying the passed out Draco Malfoy.

"He passed out." Severus replied in a clipped tone. Poppy watched, a little shocked, as Severus gently placed his apprentice on the nearest bed. Then, blinking, she rushed over and pulled out her wand.

"Do you have any idea as to what happened?" Poppy asked. Holograms began to appear over Draco's body as Poppy cast charm after charm on the man.

"No..." Severus trailed off, his face looking pinched. "Though..."

"Yes, Severus?" Poppy raised an eyebrow.

"The Wizard Survival Act." Was all Severus said. Poppy understood immediately.

"I'm afraid I don't have the classification to check for pregnancy in a male." Poppy admitted. "If he were a woman it would be simple, but... Do you know who his doctor is?"

"Unfortunately." Severus replied. He gave Poppy Dr. Nyoka Wooldridge's name and continued to hover around Draco's bed.

Draco's face was coated now in a sweaty sheen. He looked like vomiting would be his biggest priority once he awakened. Severus was thankful it wouldn't be on his floor again. Aside from that, Draco seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He face was relaxed, something Severus knew never occurred during the war. As much as Severus hated to admit it, Draco has been a lot calmer since he started seeing Ron Weasley. Draco as a fourth year and then as a seventh year appeared to be totally different people.

The first a slave to his father's whim, the second a slave to his own personal motives and feelings.

Severus paused, before dragging a chair over and sitting down. He hated the fact that Draco Malfoy, son of the most annoying acquaintance that Severus has ever had, brought out such emotion in him. He was supposed to be a war-hardened, sarcastic, and rude bad ass. Not some fatherly figure for a gay wizard who knew how to get under ones skin. Still, the fact that Severus often caught Draco looking for his acceptance in the things Draco did was fascinating.

It also, though Severus would never admit it to Dumbledore no matter how many times the old man tried to get it out of him, was nice. Yes, nice was a good word for the feeling.

"I called Dr. Wooldridge." Poppy informed him. "We'll just make him comfortable until she arrives, shall we?"

Severus nodded and helped Poppy take off Draco's shoes and outer robes. Underneath he wore a pair of black slacks and cream-colored button-down shirt. Severus never thought he'd see the day that Draco Malfoy wore muggle clothing voluntarily. While it had become popular for young witches and wizards to dress in muggle clothes, older families forbid it. It looked like this was another way the Weasley's had affected Draco.

They covered Draco in a sheet and blanket. Severus returned to his seat, while Poppy sent him an amused little smile and went to her office to wait for the doctor. What she found so amusing, Severus didn't know. It wasn't like he never showed care for anyone. He used to react this way to Dr. Wooldridge, though he loath to admit it. There also was that one time, a few years back, when he had helped Lupin with his garden.

Mangy werewolf. Severus scowled. Lupin had the ability to just get under his skin.

"You're thinking too loud, Severus." Draco's voice was soft and croaked slightly. Severus looked up to find Draco cringing. "I have an awful taste in my mouth."

"Perhaps the fact that you threw up on my dungeon floor would explain that." Severus stated. Draco winced, but didn't say anything. "We called Wooldridge, she should be here soon."

"Joy." Draco muttered.

"Now, now, one would think you didn't enjoy my company." Dr. Nyoka Wooldridge stated, stepping out of Poppy's office and wiping the last bit of floo powder off her black robes. Smirking, she walked over and stood next to Severus. "Ah, now doesn't this look familiar. I never thought I'd see you watching over a student again, Professor."

"It doesn't happen often." Severus admitted as he stood. "And if you remember clearly I was only watching over you so I could yell at you when you woke up. You just had to turn quidditch into a blood sport, didn't you?"

"Anything to beat Charlie Weasley, you know that." Dr. Wooldridge grinned, her teeth looking sharp in the lighting. Her eyes flashed with a youthful gleam, causing Draco stare. Though he tried to not think about it, his doctor really was quite young. Considering she created the pregnancy method he was currently in the process of achieving, it led him with a dual sense of unease. Either Dr. Wooldridge being young meant she was a genius or inexperienced.

"Hmm, and I suppose the broken arm was worth all your trouble." Severus commented, taking a step back as Dr. Wooldridge pulled out her wand. Draco laid back, still feeling woozy. He was content to simply listen to them talk.

"Absolutely, sir." Dr. Wooldridge had a slight smile on her face, as though she was remembering the exact event. "We won, didn't we?"

"Yes, but we lost the cup." Severus pointed out, watching the holograms appear above Draco. They meant nothing to Severus, he had never been one for medical charms, but he could determine each symbol's significance merely by watching Dr. Wooldridge's expression. Draco fought down a smile. Severus was so sentimental sometimes, though he would never outwardly admit it.

"Details." Dr. Wooldridge murmured, lowering her wand. "Hmm. I'll need to do an analysis potion, just to be certain. May I use your personal storage, Professor?"

"I suppose, if it is necessary." Severus relunctantly agreed.

"I'm sure you will find the whole experience utterly fascinating, to be honest." Dr. Wooldridge replied. "But first, I need to get a sample of Draco's blood."

Draco barely acknowledged this comment. He was feeling sleepy, as though the day's activities were simply too much for him. Or maybe he was just taking this as an excuse to be lazy. Whatever it was, Draco merely grumbled when Dr. Wooldridge used a small, sterile knife to cut his middle finger. He watched the dark red blood drip into a small vial. Dr. Wooldridge capped it and left the infirmary without a word.

"This is going to end badly." Draco heard himself say. "I just know it."

"Most likely." Severus agreed, before following the doctor to make sure she was careful with his potion ingredients.

Draco laid there. He didn't have much else to do, after all. His mind was foggy, like he had drunk too much alcohol or had spent too long having sexual fun with Ron. That thought made him smile. Sighing, Draco kicked the blankets off and dangled one leg off the bed. No one of importance was actually there, so he didn't care if someone saw him sprawled across a bed and half asleep.

Dignity, Draco decided, was not worth it when you were about to find out if you were pregnant or not.

Wasn't that a scary notion? Draco had thought about this, long and hard, but every time the topic came up the panic and fear was new. He didn't know how Ron would react, if Ron would react at all. The last thing he wanted was to start another fight. They had finally settled into a sense of happiness, riding out these waves of chaos together.

Draco snorted. He was becoming nostalgic.

Severus reentered the infirmary, raising an eyebrow when he spotted Draco spread out on the bed. Draco yawned and pushed himself into a sitting position as his mentor walked over, a smirking Dr. Wooldridge behind him. The look on her face really should have told Draco what was happening, but the situation didn't click inside his brain. Dr. Wooldridge set a small vial with bright blue liquid on the bedside table. Draco stared at it.

"What does that mean?" Draco finally asked. Severus' face started to look pinched. Draco briefly wondered if he was about to vomit or laugh, though Draco couldn't decide which was worse.

"Congratulations, Draco." Dr. Wooldridge gave that sharp grin once more. "You just happen to be pregnant."

"I'm... I'm what?" Draco shook his head. It was impossible. He just had a virus or something. No, he wasn't ready to deal with this. "I am not!"

"Aren't you?" Dr. Wooldridge looked to be fighting back laughter. Which, as far as Draco was concerned, was very unprofessional. "Draco, I'm afraid the test results are as correct as they can get. You have all of the symptoms, after all. Why else would you be sleeping so much and vomiting all over Professor Snape's things?"

"Oh, man." Draco closed his eyes. The rush of panic was slowly fading, leaving him with nothing but questions. "How am I going to tell Ron? What if he freaks out on me and runs off with Potter and has carnal relations with the bastard?"

"I think you're overreacting." Dr. Wooldridge informed him.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so certain." Severus gave the sort of smile that told Draco that, for Severus Snape, Christmas had come early. "Potter is crafty, as much as I hate to admit it, and he has had his eye on Weasley since sixth year."

"I'll kill him." Draco announced. He was being irrational, but he really didn't care. This was a matter of life and death, or at least a matter of dignity and the respect of others.

"I think, perhaps, you should worry about one thing at a time." Dr. Wooldridge stated, pushing Draco back onto the bed when he tried to get up. "Rest, take a couple of hours to process this new information, and go tell your husband."

"Since when are you the voice of reason? You're the one who got me into this mess!" Draco insisted. Severus and Dr. Wooldridge raised an eyebrow in unison. "Well, you did put that... Bubble thing inside of me."

"Yes, and I then in turn had sexual intercourse with you, thus resulting in pregnancy." Dr. Wooldridge shook her head in exasperation. "I've got to go. Draco, I expect to see you in my office for the follow-up appointment in two days, got it?"

"Yes." Draco mumbled. He watched as Dr. Wooldridge left, before letting out a deep sigh. He turned to Severus. "You should be happy you're not married, Severus."

"How many times do I have to insist that you call me Professor Snape?" Severus asked, though his tone was that of a man that had given up on his wishes being granted.

"Though, I suppose you wouldn't be in this mess, what with Lupin being a werewolf and all." Draco continued, pretending he didn't hear Severus at all. Severus glared. "You really should get on with it and court the poor beast. He's going to get impatient and start sleeping with other men if you don't watch it."

"When I need relationship advice from Draco Malfoy, I'll... Well, never mind, because I highly doubt that will ever happen." Severus stood. "If you don't mind, I have a dungeon to clean up."


	20. twenty

Chapter Summary: Draco visits his in-laws in hopes to prolong telling Ron the news.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't typically a coward, especially when it concerned Ron. His husband was the type of person that either took things as they went, or blew up over the smallest injustices and apologized later. Basically, he was nothing to actually worry about. Still, Draco had just found out he was pregnant. A fact that should have been an expected surprise; he was, after all, being forced by the government to have a child.

And yet, there he was, standing in his living room and debating whether he should follow his gut instinct and run for his life. Ron was due home in a few hours and would probably worry if Draco weren't there to greet him. Draco didn't much care if he worried, Ron had caused enough problems in their marriage and Draco felt a little justified over the thought of running off.

Leaving entirely, however, wasn't an option.

He decided to go visit his in-laws. Arthur was still at work, but Molly was mostly likely at home and complaining about her children never visiting her. Draco figured he could add some points to his roster by showing interest in her life, unlike everyone else. So, he grabbed some floo powder and with a quick order he was swept away.

"Draco!" Molly exclaimed when he entered the kitchen a few minutes later, dusting off his clothes. He sent Molly a half-smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you. How is everything?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Weasley." Draco replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dear?" Molly sent him an exasperated look as she reached for the kettle. "Call me mum."

"Sorry, Mum." Draco looked away.

It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of calling her by that title, it was more that it felt as though he were betraying something or someone. Narcissa Malfoy had never been much to him, nothing more than a trophy mother who was there to look pretty. He had loved her, when she was alive, but certain things could never be forgiven. She had readily handed him over to Lucius and the Dark Lord, never a tear falling from her eyes or a frown of regret. Draco wasn't sure he was ready to open his heart to a motherly figure again, not after that.

"Did you need something, Draco?" Molly asked.

"Is it a crime for a son-in-law to visit his favorite family member?" Draco returned, helping her place teacups onto a tray. She gave him a look, before grabbing a plate of cookies that just happened to be there. Draco figured she didn't have much to do with her time now that her children were grown and spent most of the day cooking. Draco gathered the tea and followed her into the living room.

"You can visit anytime you want to, Draco, you know that." Molly informed him as she settled into an overstuffed chair. Draco followed her lead and sat across from her. He stared at the family portraits on the wall. One was of Draco and Ron at their wedding.

"I have that same picture in our living room." Draco commented, gesturing at the portrait. Molly broke into a wide smile.

"It was a lovely wedding." Molly sighed happily. "I never thought I'd see the day one of my own join in union with a member of the Malfoy line, but there you have it. I'm very happy for you two. I only wish my other children could settle down as well as Ron has."

"I assumed Ginny and Percy were doing well." Draco stated, shifting in his seat. He wasn't used to their relationship being praised. Usually the only one to comment on it was Severus and his opinion was hardly approving.

"Oh, they are, very much so." Molly was quick to say. "I meant the others. I don't even want to talk about the twins, but look at Bill! He's an attractive boy and works very hard at his job. Yet, Bill is far too old to still be a bachelor."

"I think he's still pouting over that Delecour woman leaving him." Draco smirked.

"Yes, well, the stubborn stallion is driving me mad." Molly admitted. "Charlie's no better, really. He spends every waking moment with those dragons... Why, I don't think he's gone out on a date since Hogwarts. At least Bill dates, though I doubt they are very repetitive in nature. I can imagine, however, that Charlie's last and, for that matter, first date scared him away from the activity."

Draco raised an eyebrow. While he honestly didn't care much about the older Weasley boys, gossip was still gossip. Slytherins thrived on knowing what was meant to be a secret.

"What was her name? It's been so long..." Molly tapped lightly at her lower lip thoughtfully. Draco took a sip at his tea. "Oh, yes, Wooldridge something or other."

Draco choked. "I beg your pardon? Nyoka Wooldridge?"

"Do you know her?" Molly asked, curious.

"She's my assigned doctor for that bloody law they passed just over a month ago." Draco replied. "She's so..."

"Rude? Yes, I thought so as well at the time." Molly chuckled. "She definitely made Charlie angry the majority of the time." Molly set her cup of tea down and turned to Draco. "So, how is that going? Will I be receiving a grandchild soon?"

"Err..." Draco looked away. He had hoped she wouldn't bring this up, but Draco's plans failed as per usual. "I don't know yet. I have an appointment with Wooldridge in a couple of days, though."

"Hmm." Molly narrowed her eyes slightly. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Fine." Draco insisted, avoiding eye contact. When had he become such a terrible liar? There was a time when he would have spouting out a long series of lies about his wonderful health. Now, he had Molly giving him a knowing look.

"It's okay, dear. I understand." She said, smiling. "Have you told Ron yet?"

"No." Draco sighed. "I'm not sure if I should just yet. Mrs. Weasley... I mean Mum; he was so dead set on this law being the worst thing to ever pass. For a while I could honestly say that he would have preferred to be locked in a room filled with spiders than to abide by it. He's calmed down some, but I don't know if he's quite ready to accept that I may be... That I am..."

"Pregnant?" Molly offered.

"Exactly."

"He'll get over it, trust me." Molly informed him. She turned away and looked toward the dining room as the sound of someone disapperating hit their ears. "That must be Harry."

"Oh, great. Potter." Draco grumbled, ignoring the amused look Molly gave him. Draco stood, adjusting his robes, as Harry entered the living room. He was looking even more tan, which Draco found aggravating. How is it the rest of the world grew pale as the winter months settled in, but this prat managed to remain as tan as possible?

Harry gave Molly a bright grin as she past him, accepting a gentle kiss on his cheek. When he spotted Draco, a dark scowl began to creep over his face. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted, throwing himself onto the couch and looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Potter." Draco picked up the tea tray that Molly had left and moved toward the door.

"Running off already?" Harry called. Draco barely managed to ignore him. He entered the kitchen, placing the tray next to the sink.

"Draco, dear, could you do me a favor?" Molly asked, giving him a pleading look. Draco bit back a groan. So, this was where Ron had learned the puppy dog look. It was as deadly on Molly as it was on his husband. "I was hoping you could talk to Harry for me."

Oh great Merlin in a basket, he really was in hell. "About what?"

"He's been... Well, I'm not blind. The boy has been acting out quite a bit since the war ended. I think it's getting worse, mind you." Molly shook her head. "I had hoped being with Neville would solve a few things, but it seems to be making it worse. Harry needs someone to... How shall I put it? Kick some sense into him, though not literally. Neville is threatening to leave him, Draco."

"Oh bloody--" Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, I'll go talk to him. But I'm doing this for you and on some level Longbottom, not for Harry Potter."

"That's wonderful, dear." Molly beamed. She turned away from him, seemingly engrossed in her cleaning. Draco didn't believe it for a moment and knew, simply knew, that she would be listening at the door within seconds. Molly Weasley should have been a Slytherin.

"Back already? You really do love my company." Harry commented as he entered the room. Draco had to question why people didn't understand his hatred for the man, especially when Harry's bad personality was so strong these days.

"I would tell you to bugger off, Potter, but I have something to say." Draco said, raising his nose into the air. He knew he looked like a pompous bastard when he did that, but at the moment he didn't care.

"And what would that be?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco noticed that Harry's glasses were slipping down his nose. He fought down a snort.

"I'm merely stating what everyone feels, which is this: Get a clue, Potter." Draco informed him, his voice low and serious. "I don't know what you're trying to prove by destroying every bloody relationship you develop, but it needs to stop. Maybe you're trying to feel some empty hole in your life, I don't know, but whatever it is it's not worth it."

"Since when do you care?" Harry asked, sitting up with a look of agitation.

"I don't." Draco replied. "But, and you should be aware of this, some of the people I love do. You're digging yourself into a lonely little world, Potter. I always thought you were a pathetic loser, but I never realized you were an idiot as well."

"What do you know?" Harry snapped, standing. Harry glared at Draco and seemed to fight the urge to punch him. "You've got no right to talk, Malfoy. Look at you! Living your perfect little life with your perfect husband. You couldn't even begin to understand--"

"Understand what?" Draco interrupted. He was tired of this crap. Harry need to be hit in the head with a large, blunt object and fast. "That it's impossible to accept a good thing when you have it? I'm married to Ron Weasley, or have you forgotten? I'm married to a man that I don't even deserve, but I've managed to push that thought away and get on with my life. I would suggest you do the same thing, because the only man that I've seen tolerate you for longer than a night is thinking of calling it quits."

"You know nothing about Neville and I, so don't even pretend to." Harry hissed, sounding nearly identical to the snakes that he often talked to.

"I know this much, you don't deserve him." Draco paused, his head tilted. "That's the problem, isn't it? You don't deserve Longbottom and it's eating away at you."

Harry stared at the floor, his bravado seemingly melting before Draco's eyes. A sense of sadness, thick in the air, surrounded the man. Blinking, Harry pulled off his glasses as his eyes darted around. Taking a deep breath, green eyes focused on Draco once more.

"I don't want to have this conversation with you, Malfoy." Harry said, softly. "You have no right. I'm not your friend and you're not mine, so don't pretend to be. Whether you are correct or not is not the issue, because it's not your place to say anything."

"Then whose place is it?" Draco returned. "Everyone's already tried to say something, Potter. I'm merely the last in line." Draco smirked. "Though, I suppose I could contact Severus and let him set you straight."

"I would think he would be a bit preoccupied with Remus." Harry stated. Draco found himself smiling slightly at the thought and quickly looked away. Harry let out a snort. "Those two are pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you, but they are close." Draco agreed.

"If you're done yelling at me, I have a practice to get to." Harry said, walking past him. Just like that, the humor in the air was gone. Typical. Harry Potter was the fun-sucking demon of hell; Draco just hadn't the time to prove it to the rest of the world. Sighing, Draco made his way back to the kitchen.

"It's getting late." Draco said to Molly. "I should get going."

"Yes, we wouldn't want Ron to worry." Molly smiled. "Do take care of yourself, Draco. If you need any help now that you're pregnant, let me know."

Draco could not believe how weird that statement sounded. Pregnant. He was really pregnant. It was worse hearing it from someone else, specifically his mother-in-law. Draco reached out and grabbed the edge of the counter. Images filled his head. Oh, Merlin, he was going to be fat! And bloated!

"This can't get any worse." Draco moaned pitifully. Molly made a tutting sound and pulled him into a half-hug. "Ron's going to kill me. I'm going to be killed by my husband, the sappy Gryffindor!"

"I'm sure it won't come to that, dear." Molly said, petting his hair. Draco sniffed, feeling mortified for his behavior, and buried his face against Molly's shoulder. For just a moment, Draco would enjoy being cuddled by a mother figure.

After all, no one else had to know.


	21. twentyone

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

"Wait... What do you mean you don't want me to go?" Ron demanded, watching as Draco casually sipped his tea. His husband, whom he forced himself to remember that he loved dearly, had only been able to tolerate tea and toast for breakfast the last couple of days. At that moment, Draco looked up with an innocent expression that Ron didn't believe for a second.

"But Ron, you know nothing will come of it." Draco replied with a condescending smile. Ron scowled. "Besides, I thought you were going to visit your brother today."

"Fine." Ron relented. "I guess you can go on your own. I just... I wouldn't mind being informed about certain things." Ron tried to put emphases on his words, though he didn't look over when Draco sent him a vaguely shocked glance. "But, I understand if there is nothing to tell."

"Which there isn't." Draco stated, before standing. "I should get ready... After I throw up."

Ron watched Draco rush out of the room, eyes narrowed in thought. He wasn't stupid and Draco knew that. It was one of the things Draco became most angry about; often times causing him to defend his husband when others insinuated that Ron wasn't of average intelligence. So, Ron didn't know why Draco was avoiding the subject. It really wasn't like him.

Which only served to make Ron even more upset.

Ron remained quiet for the next half hour, listening to the soft sounds of Draco moving around in the bedroom upstairs. He sat on the sofa, debating whether he really wanted to go to Percy's or simply remain at home and brood. His decision was made for him when Draco came downstairs in a robe that didn't belong to Draco, but to Ron. Ron could tell because it practically hung off of Draco's shoulders, and there was a tear at the side-seam.

"Draco?" Ron asked, blinking. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"I'm positive." Draco insisted. "Why do you ask? Do you not think I can manage a decision on my own, Weasley?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Ron protested, standing. He gestured at Draco a minute, trying to find the right words and miserably failing. "I just… Look, you're acting funny is all!"

"…Right." Draco shook his head in exasperation. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Ron sighed and watched as Draco left in a puff of green flames. He definitely needed someone's advice. For once he didn't think he could rely on asking Hermione, who would probably be critical over the whole affair, or his parent for fear of looking bad in their eyes. He really was only left with Percy, because Ginny would tell Hermione, Fred and George would find it amusing, and Bill and Charlie were too far away. Besides, Percy was in a relationship and expecting a child, making him the most likely candidate in this situation.

Ron grabbed his wand from where he left it on the dresser in the bedroom upstairs. As he made his way back downstairs he paused, briefly, to look into the nursery. Ron's eyes scanned the room, noticing that some of the items had been moved around. He frowned, having not realized that Draco had been in there at all.

This plagued at the back of his mind as he reached the fireplace. It was yet another thing to add to Draco's sudden burst of strange behavior. Sighing to himself, Ron stepped into the floo and called out Percy's apartment.

"Just go, Oliver!" Percy's voice was hissing as Ron stepped out into the living room. Percy and Oliver were staring at one another, each positioned on the other side of the room. Oliver looked like he was pouting. "I'm fine!"

"But, Percy-" Oliver started.

"No!" Percy snapped. "You have a job to do, Oliver. You're a quidditch player; it's what you do. I'm fine, okay? You are blowing this out of proportion. I appreciated all of the concern, in fact it's rather sweet, but I don't need to be coddled."

"But, Perce, you slept until noon yesterday." Oliver began, his eyes wide with worry. Ron wondered, briefly, if they were going to notice him standing there at all. "I've never seen you sleep past eight. This odd behavior… I can't help but worry."

"I'm up now, aren't I?" Percy countered.

"Well, yeah, but…" Oliver paused. "Are you sure you don't want me to call practice off?"

"Oliver." Percy's tone had reached a point that told Ron he was about to explode. Oliver apparently noticed as well, because he let out a sharp sound that was nearly a squeak and darted out of the room. Percy let out a soft sigh, before his eyes trailed over and landed on Ron. "May I help you?"

"Uh, I just thought I'd come over for a visit. It's been a while." Ron admitted. He dusted his robes off before walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Percy eyed him a moment, checking for any ulterior motives. "Maybe we could… Well, talk?"

"I suppose…" Percy gave a shrug and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. Ron picked at the hem of his shirt. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's-"

"Okay, I'm out of here." Oliver walked into the room, his uniform stuffed into a large knapsack. He walked over and, dipping down before Percy could protest, pressed his lips against his husband's. Ron glanced away and cleared his throat. "Oh, hey, Ron!"

"Oliver." Ron greeted.

"See you later, love." Oliver winked at Percy, bringing forth a dark blush from the redhead. He bounced over to the floo, waving goodbye as the flames swept him away. Percy scratched at the side of his head, avoiding Ron's gaze.

"How… Domestic." Ron teased. Percy scowled.

"You were saying before we were so rudely interrupted by my husband?" Percy raised an eyebrow. Ron suddenly felt like he was on the witness stand or something. Percy had that effect on people, especially his younger brothers.

"I wanted to talk to you about Draco." Ron said. "He's been acting really weird the last couple of days and… I wanted to know your opinion on it, is all."

"I'm hardly an expert on Draco Malfoy's behavior, and you know it." Percy pointed out.

"Well, no, but you are aware of how men act when they become pregnant." Ron replied. Percy's eyes widened marginally and he nodded. "He's been throwing up… Sleeping a lot, as well. He's sometimes a bit dizzy, too."

"Everyone's symptoms are different, though they do resemble that." Percy said. "Do you think he's hiding it from you? Is that why this is bothering you so much that you're asking me and not him?"

"I don't think he'll take my asking very well, to be honest." Ron rubbed tiredly at the side of his face. He looked up as Percy stood. "Where are you off to?"

"I believe this sort of conversation requires tea." Percy announced. Ron followed his brother into the kitchen, which was far too clean for Ron's tastes. They sat at a small table with the teacups their mother had given Percy on his wedding day. The cups had red lace designs on them. "Basically, Draco is pregnant and won't tell you."

"Basically." Ron agreed.

"Did you give him a reason to think you didn't want a child?" Percy asked, giving him a pointed look. It made Ron uncomfortable, but he had to admit that Percy had a point. He wasn't always thrilled about the idea of children.

"Yeah, but that's changed. We talked about it... Sort of." Ron insisted.

"How can you 'sort of' talk about something this important?" Percy asked, out of morbid curiosity.

"I... I don't know!" Ron let out a growl of frustration. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Look, I've gotten used to the idea, okay? I kind of... Well, I wouldn't mind seeing a little kid with Draco's scowl and my sense of humor."

"Have you told Draco this?"

"Not exactly." Ron mumbled.

"Look, Ron, what you need to do is prove to Draco that you want this baby." Percy said, his voice soft and sincere. It was a bizarre tone to be hearing from Prefect Percy, but Ron had noticed a lot of things that were out of the norm since Percy had married Oliver.

"Okay." Ron looked at Percy expectantly. Percy scowled.

"I'm not figuring it out for you, Ron." Percy informed him. Ron slumped in his chair, frowning. "Look, it's very simple, do something that shows him that you care about the child. Buy baby clothes, or something along those lines."

"I suppose I could go shopping..." Ron agreed.

"If I may... What made you change your mind about all of this?" Percy asked.

"I guess I finally adjusted to the idea." Ron said, smiling slightly. "Besides, it's pretty obvious that Draco likes the idea. I like seeing him happy and if this does the trick, well, I guess I'll go along with it."

"Not very noble." Percy commented.

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm necessarily noble."

"I suppose." Percy shrugged.

"I should ask Ginny and Hermione if they want to go shopping with me." Ron said. He watched as Percy blanched. "What?"

"Nothing, you'll see is all." Percy replied. Ron narrowed his eyes, but decided to say nothing more. He was too busy, after all, wondering how Draco's doctor appointment was going.

In the Cambridge clinic, devoted to the advancement of fertility and as a result home to that district's Wizard Survival Act, Draco sat in a wooden chair, the warmth of Ron's robe comforting his nerves. He stared at the little dragon figurine sitting on the desk, his mind drifting back to the conversation he had had with Molly concerning Charlie's dating habits. His eyes drifting up to meet Dr. Wooldridge's and he felt pity for any man that decided to date her.

"Would you like to tell me why you haven't informed your husband of the latest news?" Dr. Wooldridge asked.

"Does it really matter?" Draco countered. Dr. Wooldridge raised an eyebrow. "Because, if you ask me, I don't think it does at all."

"Indeed." Dr. Wooldridge was obviously amused. Draco found that annoying about her, how she always seemed to find something in a situation to amuse herself with. It reminded Draco of his father or, for that matter, Severus Snape. Dr. Wooldridge sat back in her chair, one finger tapping against the desk in thought. "I suggest telling him as soon as possible, Draco. Most wizards do not like secrets, as you can imagine."

"I'm well aware of that, doctor." Draco gave a slight smirk. "I was planning on telling Ron soon. I was merely… Biding my time."

"Hmm, nonetheless I suggest you take my advice." Dr. Wooldridge stated.

"Thank you." Draco stood. It was about time he left. This place had a habit of making Draco feel inferior and weak. "If that is all?"

"There's no need to be so formal with me, Draco." Dr. Wooldridge gave her traditional, snake-like grin. "I'm your doctor, not your lawyer."

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco said his goodbye and left the office. He held his breath as he apparated home. Nervousness was already taking over. When Ron showed up he was going to tell him the news. Until then, Draco figured he would calm himself down with his potions.


	22. twenty two

Chapter Summary: Ron goes shopping with Hermione and Ginny, while Draco receives a visitor.

* * *

Ron Weasley had a feeling that he had made a mistake. He stood in a large clothing store with pre-made baby robes dangling from tiny hangers. Ginny was on the other side of the room, having ambushed a poor woman with a five month old. His sister was making cooing noises that made even Hermione frown.

"Do we have to do this?" Ron asked, mournfully.

Hermione let out a slight sigh and picked up small robe in pale gray. She held it up with a critical eye by its shoulders. "It really was your idea, you know."

"I'm well aware of that, Hermione." Ron said. He had said that exact phrase at least three times already. Hermione seemed very uneasy in the store. Perhaps it was the sight of baby clothes; perhaps it was the constant flow of witches carrying infants. Ron didn't know, but it was obvious that it bothered Hermione. Ginny on the other hand…

"Where did Ginny go?" Hermione suddenly asked, cutting into Ron's thoughts.

"Oh bloody hell, we lost her again?" Ron asked, looking around. He narrowed his eyes, searching for the coppery red of Ginny's hair. She was nowhere to be found in the front of the store, which meant one of two things: she had left or was in the back, where the maternity clothes were. Ron and Hermione shared a disturbed glance before making their way towards the back, ignoring the cheerful sales witch that tried to catch their attention.

"That's it!" Hermione hissed in frustration. "I don't care if you wanted to come here, we are leaving right this moment… After we find my bloody wife."

"Hey, 'Mione? Are you okay?" Ron asked in a meek voice. He tried to give off the sense of being submissive. He didn't want Hermione to turn on him, after all.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ron." Hermione sighed and stopped just before they entered the maternity department. Ron could see Ginny digging through one of the clothing racks, grinning with excitement. "This place is just… Do you realize that all of us are going to be shopping in here within the next year?"

"I'm well aware of that, actually. Though, not Draco." Ron pointed out, fingering a rather bland looking robe. "He wouldn't be caught dead wearing assembly line clothes."

"Figures." Hermione snorted. "The entire point is that I know what Ginny is thinking. She's picturing me in this stuff and… Well, honestly, that terrifies me just a bit."

"I thought you were happy with the way things were going." Ron commented, feeling a bit uncomfortable. This wasn't the type of conversation he was used to having with Hermione. Normally she was being the reasonable one.

"Don't talk nonsense, Ron." Hermione said. "Of course this is what I want… This is everything that I want. Except the part where my wife suddenly has the mentality and sexual endurance of a seventeen year old boy."

"Hermione!" Ron blanched. "I don't need to know these things about my sister."

"Hey, guys!" Ginny bounced over, smiling. "I thought you were looking for baby clothes or something."

"Or something?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, I think Hermione and I have decided on not buying baby clothes." Ron shrugged at Ginny's crestfallen look. "What can I say? Draco doesn't even let me pick out my own clothing."

"I suppose you're right. But look at these cute little trousers they have for pregnant women!" Ginny pulled out a pair of slacks that many witches had started to wear, as compared to skirts or long robes. "Wouldn't Hermione look adorable in these?"

"I wouldn't fit in them, even now." Hermione muttered, one hand rubbing self-consciously at the left side of her wide hips. After a pause she rolled her eyes, pushing whatever it was she was thinking out of the way. "Come on, perhaps we can try to find something in the bookstore?"

"Only you would suggest the bookstore, Hermione." Ron groaned, following the two women towards the door.

"Draco does like to read, Ron." Hermione insisted. "Perhaps a book on pregnancy would be helpful."

"I don't know…" Ron said as they stepped out of the shop and onto the busy street. Hermione sent the nearest bookstore a longing gaze. "Wouldn't that seem a bit—what's the word—pretentious of me? Draco will think I'm rubbing the whole thing in his face."

"That's true." Hermione conceded.

"Let's just look around and see if anything catches your eye." Ginny suggested, grabbing Hermione's arm and leading them down the sidewalk. Ron trailed along behind them, feeling rather disappointed by the entire event. Percy had made it sound as though shopping with these two was the most horrible thing in the world.

Apparently, Percy didn't know everything. Though they did tend to argue over every little thing. IT seemed kind of natural, though, since Hermione and Ginny had opposite tastes.

Ron was debating calling the entire thing off when something bright and shiny caught his eye. Ron took one look at the jewelry store display that he had just passed, mind racing with ideas, before smiling. "Guys? I think I found something."

Miles away, Draco stood in the kitchen of Silver Crest Manor, not aware of the horror that Ron was currently contemplating. He was leaning against the counter, a cup of tea in his hand, and staring wistfully out the kitchen window. He wasn't really thinking of anything in particular and, in Draco's opinion, that was the beauty of the moment. For once he didn't feel stressed or filled with angst, he simply was.

Of course, all things had to come to an end so Draco wasn't entirely shocked when the house alarms indicated that someone had just used the floo without asking for permission. Pulling out his wand and muttering a foul word, Draco stormed through the kitchen door to find Blaise Zabini dusting off his dark maroon robes.

"I see the Colonies have taught you to disregard manners." Draco commented, gesturing at the fireplace. Blaise merely smirked and made himself at home, slouching down on the sofa with his legs stretched out. Draco sighed. "To what do I hold this pleasure?"

"Can't a good—err, semi—friend stop by for a visit?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Considering we haven't spoken to one another since Hogwarts…?" Draco asked. He sat down in the overstuffed chair, eyeing Blaise with suspicion. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Blaise's visit, it was more that after seven years of being suspicious about most of Slytherin House it was hard to break the habit now.

"Yes, well, if I had my way I would still be as far away from this horrid place as I can be." Blaise admitted with a shrug. "England is fine and all, but since the Second War I feel much safer being at a distance."

"And yet you managed to meet up with one of our classmates in your attempt at running away." Draco stated, sneering slightly. Blaise blinked at him, before breaking into a wide grin and chuckling. The expression surprised Draco a bit, because Blaise had always been a rather cold individual.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Blaise replied. "Luna was a bit of a shock, to be honest."

"You are marrying the crazy bint." Draco pointed out with a smirk. "If you weren't just a little shocked then I would believe that nothing could catch you off guard."

"Hmm, indeed." Blaise nodded. His dark eyes glanced around the room. "This is nice, Draco. I never suspected you would find what you were looking for, but here we are. Perhaps things do turn out well if you let them develop on their own."

"That's a bit too philosophical for me, Blaise." Draco stood and walked over to the cabinet on the far wall. He pulled out the scotch and poured two glasses. Normally Draco didn't drink and the scotch was there for guests instead of Ron or him, but he felt like it was the sort of moment that asked for alcohol. Blaise accepted his glass, taking a sip and smiling a real smile.

"You're invited to the wedding, of course." Blaise informed him, reaching into his robe and pulling out a small envelope. "Be careful when you open it, Luna's charmed them to shoot off sparks of colored light that change depending on your mood at the time." Blaise laughed. "She does things like that, random little things that catch you unaware. It's entertaining to say the least."

"I'm happy for you." Draco managed to say. Really, he was. It was nice to see that he wasn't the only Slytherin to be happy with something life gave them. Millicent Bulstrode obviously wasn't too happy, if his last visit to her shop was any indication. Severus was, well, Draco had a feeling that man would never be happy unless happiness dressed itself in black and snuck up on him in the middle of the night. Then, perhaps, Severus would enjoy himself before cursing happiness to death. The thought made Draco chuckled.

"What was that for?" Blaise asked, looking amused.

"I was just thinking about how pleasant it is to have at least two Slytherins turn out happy." Draco informed him. "As compared to our wonderful Head of House, who hasn't had a good laugh since before he was born."

"Ah, yes, how is the old bastard?" Blaise asked, downing the rest of his drink and setting the glass on the side table.

"The same, really." Draco replied. "Honestly, the man needs to get laid."

"From the expression on your face, I suspect you have the perfect person." Blaise gave him what would traditionally be considered an evil grin. Draco returned it. "Do tell."

"Remus Lupin." Draco stated.

"Wait, the werewolf?" Blaise asked after a moment of thought. Draco nodded. "Hmm, they did have the whole anger issue, much like you and Weasley." Blaise shifted in his seat and, after a long pause, continued. "How is that going, anyway?"

"Very well." Draco said with muted confidence. It was going well, despite all sign of the contrary. Draco had a strong faith in the relationship he shared with Ron and he honestly felt that nothing could derail it. That didn't mean things hadn't come close, though. "It's been stressful, what with the latest laws, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"I don't want to picture you two having children." Blaise admitted. "No offense, Draco, but I know you—" Draco shot Blaise a dirty look. "—Meaning, I know you well enough to know that your kid is going to be the most spoilt, pompous, and well-dressed girl or boy in England. That's a very scary thought."

Draco didn't bother answering. Instead, he sent the other man a smug little smile, because he knew that Blaise was right.


	23. twenty three

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

Draco stared at the glass, which was still half-full of scotch. He had only drunk about a teaspoon full and that was enough. He doubted he would drink more and, deciding that, dumped the rest in the kitchen sink. He wondered, briefly, when Ron was coming home. Perhaps he would have enough time to head out to Hogwarts and talk Severus into letting him work on the latest revision of Wolfsbane Potion.

Now that he though about it, he would have to first try talking Severus into letting him in the dungeons first. The man was still upset about Draco vomiting all over his floor.

Sighing, Draco trudged back to the living room. He was feeling tired again, something that Dr. Wooldridge claimed to be normal. Draco didn't like it. He was used to having a good supply of energy. Draco sat on the sofa, stretching his legs out and leaning against one of the pillows. In such a position his eyes automatically stared down the length of his body.

Visions of a giant stomach and swollen feet filled his brain. Scowling, Draco pushed the annoying thoughts away and closed his eyes. The idea, though, wouldn't disappear. Curiosity was a funny thing, as far as Draco was concerned. The strong desire to simply know everything was as much a Slytherin trait as it was a Ravenclaw one, the only difference being in the fact that Slytherins used the knowledge to their advantage afterwards.

That being said, Draco didn't feel too foolish when he picked up one of the sofa's smaller pillows and studied it. After glancing around the room—after all, Draco never knew when Potter would pop out in order to make fun of him—Draco slipped the pillow underneath his shirt, giving the illusion of pregnancy. Draco poked it and tilted his head for a better view. "Huh."

"Draco—" Ron's voice cut through Draco's thoughts as the redhead opened the front door and walked in. Draco yanked the pillow out of his shirt, literally throwing it to the other end of the sofa. He tried to give off an air of superiority when Ron paused to give him a strange look. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Draco snapped. Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Draco watched him take off his outer robe and walk to the kitchen.

"Were you drinking?" Ron asked, poking his head back through the door.

"Just a few sips, I dumped the rest." Draco said, defensively. "It was just a friendly glass between Zabini and I."

"If you say so." Ron gave him a stern look before disappearing again. Draco cursed under his breath. He should have washed out his glass. While Ron had no problem with drinking himself, he didn't like Draco to even touch the stuff, unless it was one of those lightly laced drinks that girls were so fond of. Draco normally didn't mind this behavior, not being one to even like liquor.

Draco sighed dramatically and closed his eyes once more. Still, a man had to defend his right to make his own choices.

Draco felt his legs being lifted as the sofa dipped to allow Ron room to sit down. Then they were placed in Ron's lap, a warm hand pressing against his ankle. Draco fought down a smile. It was so domestic: Ron coming home to cuddle up with his pregnant lover. Draco opened his eyes and glanced at Ron, who was staring at his lap. "Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron looked over.

"I need to tell you something." Draco began. He voice sounded a lot calmer than he thought it would. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's rather simple you see… In fact, I would consider it amusing—"

"Draco, you're stalling." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, yes, no need to point that out to me." Draco said, rather bitterly. "The reason for this entire conversation, Weasley, is the small fact that you've lived up to your family's name and have impregnated me." Draco tried for a look of annoyance, though he miserably failed. "I'm not at all happy about it."

"I'm sure you're not." Ron's lips twitched. Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Ron should have been ranting about the Ministry destroying their lives by now, not fighting a smile. Ron cleared his throat and nervously looked away. "Err, Draco, I should probably tell you… I already knew."

"You—Wait—What?" Draco fumbled. Classy, really. Suddenly anger flared within him. "You knew?"

"Yes." Ron said slowly, as though afraid that it was the wrong answer. Draco glared. "I'm… Sorry?"

"You better as all hell be sorry!" Draco blurted out. Ron winced. "Here I've been, worried sick about telling you, and you're suddenly okay with it? If I'd known you'd be happy then I would have told you sooner!"

"Look, Draco—" Ron started.

"Shut up, Ron." Draco said, tiredly. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that you're over the anger you've had about this whole thing and want to have a child with me. Am I right?" Ron nodded, looking a little amazed. Draco rolled his eyes. "I love you and I'm your husband, therefore I know you better than you know yourself. Don't look so shocked."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" Ron asked. Draco let out an annoyed sound. "Well, I hardly know sometimes! Besides, I do want this. I just don't show it very well. You know how I am. I get all of these emotions brewing up inside of me and only one manages to show its face at a time."

"Indeed." Typically, that one emotion usually came out as anger, but Draco refrained from saying so.

"I'm not promising to be rational through this whole adventure." Ron said with a slight smile. "But, yes, I do want this."

"Okay, then." Draco paused. "That's good."

Ron was silent for a moment. The redhead twitched under Draco's gaze. Finally, he let out a sigh. "I have something to give you, despite the fact that I was hoping to wait until after dinner."

"A present?" Draco asked, faking a look of coolness. Inside, however, he was starting to feel a little gleeful. Presents were the way to a man's heart, as far as Draco was concerned.

"Yes." Ron grinned, happy that whatever it was that he had planned was going so smoothly. Draco watched as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small package. Ron looked at it for a moment, before carefully handing it over. "I guess there is no easy way to do this, so hopefully what I want to say will be obvious."

That statement made Draco vaguely nervous as he accepted the plainly wrapped box. Ignoring Ron's stare, Draco slowly ripped off the paper. It fell to the floor to reveal a black box. It was square shaped and about the size of Draco's palm. Draco's eyes darted up to briefly meet Ron's when he realized it was a jewelry box. Ron gave him a half-smile.

Draco pried the box open, setting the lid in his lap, and peered inside. Well, Draco could easily say that what he found was unexpected. Nestled in a bed of black fabric were two bands. They were made of platinum, each the same size and shape. In fact, just looking at them one would claim they were plain. Draco reached inside and stroked one with his finger, fighting the urge to jerk back when a shock of magical energy passed from the ring to his flesh.

"Ron… These are bonding rings." Draco stated, gray eyes turning to look at his husband.

"Yeah, they are." Ron agreed. Draco was suddenly struck by the absurdity of the moment. Ron was far too calm and Draco was, well, unable to create a reaction at all. Surely, Ron should be giving him flowers and misquoting some muggle poetry instead of merely smiling at him. His husband was, after all, sappy.

"Ron…" Draco took a deep breath. "Are you really asking what I think you're asking?"

"If you think I'm asking you to bond with me, then yes." Ron replied.

"Is this because I'm pregnant?" Draco suddenly demanded, eyes narrowing. Ron blinked, before turning slightly red around the edges. It wasn't embarrassment. Draco could recognize the beginnings of anger in his own husband.

"Why do you have to question everything I do?" Ron snapped. "Have you ever thought that maybe I want this? I plan on living with you for the rest of my life, Draco. Why not add a bonding to that?"

"Oh, well, why not! You've just protested the idea for the past four years!" Draco hastily closed the jewelry box and threw it at Ron. He pushed himself to his feet, turning back to glare at the redhead. "I don't want you asking me to bond with you just on a whim, Weasley!"

"I—" Ron stammered. "You—We—" Draco almost felt a moment of triumph—after all, this resembled their arguments from Hogwarts in the early stages of their relationship—but it was quickly drowned when Ron began to glare back. "Look, Malfoy, you can deny this all you want, but we're getting bonded."

"Oh, really?" Draco drawled. Ron's eyes flared with something akin to desire. The box was gently placed on the seat next to Ron, before freckled hands reached forward to grab his hips. Draco frowned as Ron easily pulled him onto his lap. Straddling Ron's thighs, Draco began to question whether he really wanted to continue arguing or find something more productive to do.

"Stop being a bloody imbecile, Draco." Ron whispered in a husky tone. Draco was almost ashamed to find the tone sent a shiver down his spine. "While I enjoy this heated banter, don't you think we should talk about this like adults?"

"Very well." Draco said, slowly. Ron sent him a smile that nearly undid him. Draco normally wasn't the type to simply jump his husband. He preferred to torment him, or at least make him beg. Right now, however, Draco was seriously thinking about being the one begging for a touch or more. Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, very well. Let's see… I believe you are asking to bond with me in order to appease me, not because you actually want to."

"Draco." Ron sounded hurt. "I do want to. I know it seems out of the blue, but… Draco don't you remember who we are? One moment we hated each other and the next we were shagging regularly. One moment we were thinking about splitting up and the next we were getting married. Jumping into decisions head first is our trademark."

"Malfoys don't leap before thinking like a bunch of Gryffindors." Draco disagreed.

"No, but you are the types to snatch something that you want the moment you spot it." Ron countered.

"Touché." Draco said. Draco picked the jewelry box up once more and took a good look at the rings.

Bonding rings were different than their wedding counterparts. In the wizarding world wedding bands were plain, in either gold or silver. Bonding rings, on the other hand, were plain in design until activated. Once the bonding ceremony was completed and the bands placed on the couple's fingers the magic of their union took over, creating a unique design that fit the witch or wizard in question.

"Perhaps we should wait." Draco finally said. "Until after Zabini's wedding."

"Ah, I see." Ron sent him an amused look. "You just want to wait and see what his reception looks like. That way you can be certain yours looks better."

"Well, obviously." Draco admitted freely. Ron grinned and shook his head fondly. They sat there for a moment; comfortable with Draco perched in Ron's lap. Slowly, Ron's hands began to wander. Draco closed his eyes and sighed happily as Ron stroked his thighs.

"I can't believe it." Ron whispered, sliding one hand up to rest on Draco's stomach. "You're pregnant."

"Yes." Draco said, peeking his eyes open in order to watch Ron's face. Ron's eyes were wide, focused on where his hand pressed against Draco's body. "What are you think about?"

"I…" Ron cleared his throat, his thumb rubbing in a circular motion around Draco's navel. Suddenly, Draco wanted to be naked. He wanted flesh against flesh. Closing his eyes once more, Draco fought down the surge of desire.

"What?" Draco said, his voice breaking. Ron blinked up at him in awe.

"There's… A piece of me and a piece of you in there, Draco." Ron said in a soft tone. "It's growing into a person. A real person that we'll have to teach and love." Ron reached up and stroked Draco's cheek. "I can't believe I almost didn't want this."

"Stop it." Draco ordered. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Ron's palm. Ron smiled, before pulling Draco down into a deep kiss. Draco groaned as Ron's tongue slipped past his lips in order to slide across the roof of his mouth. Suddenly Draco pulled back and stood, pulling Ron to his feet as well. "Come on. I want you naked and in my bed."


	24. twenty four

Chapter Summary: In which Ron and Draco receive visitors, then time passes.

* * *

Draco didn't exactly remember agreeing to this. Well, okay, maybe he did agree to it, but he didn't recall why. This wasn't the sort of thing Malfoys agreed to, despite the publicity--it was, after all, bad publicity and Draco just couldn't have that. Yet, when Seamus and Dean showed up later in the week, Draco had to grit his teeth and give a traditional sneer when Dean held up a camera.

It wasn't even a regular camera. No, Dean was going to take photos of him, in the earliest stage of pregnancy, with a muggle camera. It just wasn't done!

"What the fuck is that?" Draco snapped. Apparently, being a kind and gentle type of person was too difficult. Draco didn't miss it that much, even if he'd only been pleasant for three seconds. Dean raised an eyebrow at him in amusement, not even bothering to reply.

"You said you were going to let Dean do a study on your pregnancy, remember?" Seamus said, grinning. It was as though the Irish man knew exactly how much this was something Draco didn't want to do. Draco glared.

"Did I?" Draco asked, playing ignorant. Dean rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed.

"Oi, where's Ron?" Seamus demanded, tossing his outer robe onto the back of the armchair. Draco glanced at the insulting item, before replying.

"Upstairs. He's researching some bloody muggle machine for work." Draco admitted to himself he sounded bitter. Sure, he'd rather be upstairs in bed with his husband, having fun that was inappropriate to mention among guests, but sometimes a wizard had to make sacrifices. It really wasn't fair.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Seamus said, heading for the stairs in a light stroll. "Oh, and Malfoy? Try not to flirt with my husband, eh? I know you want his body, but honestly--"

"Seamus." Dean said, exasperated. Seamus sent him a brilliant smile before bouncing up the stairs.

"Is Finnegan on something?" Draco asked, in a tone similar to that of talking about the weather. He started for the kitchen, Dean on his trail.

"I suspect he's upstairs right now telling Ron the good--that is, good depending on your point of view--news." Dean replied, setting the camera on the kitchen table and sitting down. Draco poured them both a cup of tea, sliding Dean's over to him, before sitting down as well. Dean was silent a moment more, while Draco put on the air that he could care less. It was nice, he decided, to be pompous again. With the entire struggle of discovering he was pregnant, Draco had almost forgotten how. "We have been contacted by the Ministry."

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Hmm, yes." Dean slid his hands around the teacup in front of him. "Due to our... Situation we can't carry a child to term, as you know. Unless, of course, we decide that I'll be the impregnated one and we use a donor."

"Which, as I can imagine, you do not wish to do."

"No." Dean shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. "If I'm to have a child, I want it to be a part of both Seamus and I. Thanks to the extensive curses he suffered from the Death Eaters, his sperm count is far to low to enable a successful pregnancy. Their words, not mine."

"They're not giving up on you, are they?" Draco asked, though he knew the answer. The Ministry was well known for butting into other people's business. That was half of the reason Draco had decided to not go into politics. Well, that and the fact that most of its employees hated him by name alone.

"Not as such." Dean broke into a shaky smile. "We're to attend a meeting with a worker from the Child Services Committee next week. Apparently, they want us to adopt a war orphan."

Draco blinked in shock, though he didn't know why he felt that way. It was natural that the Ministry would want to lower the number of orphans left by the war. Of course, now, the children were at least four or five years old. Draco couldn't imagine suddenly having a five year old to raise. The idea was daunting. "How's Finnegan taking it?"

"Surprisingly well." Dean chuckled. "In fact, I'd say he's delighted. He seems to be under the impression that having an orphan will be easier, because that way the kid is likely to be just as psychologically damaged as he is. I'm not so sure how correct he is on that, but I suppose he'll have the benefit of knowing how to comfort them."

"Hmm, well, good luck either way." Draco offered.

"Thank you, Draco." Dean sent him a smile, before taking a sip of his tea. "Anyway, I hope we haven't arrived at a bad time. Hermione had told me that you had your pregnancy results back and I figured now was as good a time as any to start the project the Ministry wants me to do."

"Ah, yes." Draco shifted in his seat and eyed the camera. It wasn't that he didn't want his picture taken, normally he would happily oblige, but it seemed so strange to have it done right at that moment, while pregnant. Not that anyone would be able to tell, of course. It would still be a couple of months before he began to show.

"Hey, if you want me to wait then I can." Dean said, watching him. "The other artists have already began, but I won't get into trouble if you order me to not start until later."

"No, no." Draco shook his head and stood to take his cup to the sink. "Just as long as you don't get in my way, Thomas."

"Thanks." Dean replied. Draco rested his hip against the counter and looked out the window for a moment. There was a flash of light, causing Draco send a glare at Dean. "What? You said I could start. It was a good shot; you looked really pensive." Dean sent him a rakish grin. "I'll have fun painting that one."

"Why don't you just use the photographs?" Draco asked, keeping the conversation going. It was distracting him from the fact that he really should stop in at Hogwarts and check with Severus. Or the fact that he really wanted to go take a nap.

"Too simple." Dean stated, walking around the table in order to take another picture of Draco's profile. "I prefer to use a collection of images in order to create that perfect painting."

"Hmm, well, sounds like too much work to me." Draco said, sneering. Dean took a picture.

"Says the man that makes potions for a living." Dean snorted.

Dean followed him around for a good thirty minutes, flashing his little camera and looking amused when Draco snarled at him for getting in his way. Finally, Draco sat down on the sofa and grabbed a book, pretending he didn't notice Dean conjuring a sketchpad and pencil. Draco had to admit that, while the attention was flattering, he never would have made it as a model.

Soon, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Two weeks, exactly, since he had informed Ron that he was pregnant. Draco wasn't one for counting days and the like, but the fact that it was now nearing Halloween indicated that he was nearly half-way through his first trimester. Thus far, Draco had experienced lethargy, the need to urinate far too often, and vomiting. Thankfully, the vomiting was nearly as bad as Dr. Wooldridge had indicated it would be.

From what Draco heard, however, Percy Weasley was experiencing enough nausea for them both. Draco could only find this amusing. After all, it wasn't him.

As per usual, one fine Saturday evening Draco and Ron dressed up and went out to meet everyone for dinner. Draco was starting suspect this was less a way to keep in touch and more because none of them had anything better to do. That, and it was fun to watch Harry Potter make a fool of himself in public. Draco was happy--mark that: aggravated--to discover that Harry was present at the table when they arrived. Oddly enough, Neville was sitting next to him.

Harry did not look like he was in much of a good mood, especially when he spotted Draco.

Ron gently guided Draco into the seat next to Hermione, placing himself between Draco and Neville. From across the table, Harry eyed him warily. Draco smirked and calmly picked up his menu. He decided it was best to let Harry sweat it out some, before he insulted the man.

"I really didn't think the toaster was cursed." Ginny was saying, after their meals had been ordered and drinks served. Neville was smirking, watching Ginny with glee in his eyes. Draco figured it had to be pretty amusing to hear a co-worker--whom he supervised--talk about work in the dramatic way Ginny did. "We had already given the men his court order and were heading out the door when that bloody toaster leaps off the table and latches onto McCormick's arm."

"You're kidding." Ron said, laughing.

"Not at all." Ginny grinned. "So, there he was jumping around and screaming like a banshee, while a toaster was trying to chew his arm off. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen."

"McCormick is always like that." Neville commented with an eye roll. "He seems to thrive on doing everything wrong. His reports are horrid."

"Ah, Neville, stop being so critical." Harry said, sounding vaguely annoyed. Neville glanced at him, but said nothing in return.

"What's the matter, Potter, afraid he'll criticize you?" Draco asked, snidely. "After all, I bet there are a lot of things he could say about your behavior, eh Potter?"

"Malfoy, shut the fu--" Harry started.

"Harry." Neville said, turning to stare at him intensely. Harry shifted in his seat, eyes widening a fraction as Neville slowly smiled. It was a sweet smile, hardly something you'd expect to see on Neville these days. Harry appeared to melt at the sight.

"Malfoy? I'm going to be nice to you just this once." Harry said in a neutral tone. "I wouldn't want to upset someone who's with child, after all."

"How kind." Draco replied, sarcastically. Harry sent him a triumphant look, as though knowing how much the idea of not arguing with Harry was going to bother Draco. Draco did his best to keep his expression composed.

"Does anyone know how Dean and Seamus' meeting with the Child Services Committee went?" Ron asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Apparently, it's one big application process after another at the moment." Hermione replied, taking a sip of her water. She glanced up to see the waiter bringing their food and remained silent until he had left. Then, as she cut her chicken with a knife, she continued. "They also have to undergo a psychological exam, which has Dean rather worried."

"It will be fine." Draco said, not looking up. "Finnegan knows when to be discreet about his problems. He's had plenty of practice."

Draco felt Ron's hand capture his underneath the table, strong warmth that quickly rushed up his arm and into his heart. The touch calmed him, pushing any memories away that could be considered bad. Taking in a deep breath, Draco looked up to find Hermione staring at him sadly. He sent her a slight smile, showing he was okay, before shooting an amused smirk in Harry's direction. "Besides, if Potter can be considered sane by the general public, then surely Finnegan could pull it off."

"Malfoy--" Harry growled.

"My, my, Potter." Draco drawled. "You really do have a short fuse today, don't you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, preparing to tell Draco off in a fit of anger. Then, Neville's hand came up and gently began to massage the back of Harry's neck. The sight was disgusting, really. Harry practically whimpered at the attention. Neville looked unaware of the effect he was having on Harry and instead continued his ministrations.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ginny asked, quietly. Everyone except Harry, whose eyes were half closed, looked over. "This means that Harry is definitely going to be ending his refusal to have sex tonight."

Draco nearly choked on his drink. He had completely forgotten about Harry's pledge to deny Neville sex in an attempt to show Neville who was boss. Since no one had mentioned it in some time, Draco had assumed it had only lasted the single day.

"I thought that ended." Ron said, voicing Draco's own thoughts.

"It's off and on." Neville answered with an amused smile. Next to him, Harry was practically purring. Draco rolled his eyes. "He uses it as a weapon every once in and while. That and breaking up with me."


	25. twenty five

Notes: So, uh, the whole HBP thing with Dumbledore didn't happen, obviously. 

Chapter Summary: Severus has a visitor and Draco observes, the Draco makes a discovery.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resembled the old castles shown in muggle horror films. Those who attended the school found the castle to be a place of comfort and serenity. Draco wasn't one of those people. Sure, he loved the place like a second home, but seven years there as a student placed under the watchful eye of Severus Snape could turn anyone away from home.

Draco had once heard his father call Severus a complex creature that needed to be approached with caution. Draco, at the time, agreed with everything his father said and had used the teacher's pet method to deal with Severus. That didn't work anymore, of course. Severus had seen through Draco a while back. Which was a pity, since that meant Draco no longer had the man wrapped around his finger.

There was one man, however, that didn't seem to find Severus complex at all. Draco never understood whether Remus Lupin was simply stupid or if him being a werewolf made him ignore obvious signs of danger. Whatever the reason was, Remus found it in himself to torment Severus at least once a week.

Draco was lucky enough to be at Hogwarts, supervising brewing potions, when Remus arrived this week. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Remus walked past the tables of bubbling cauldrons, filled with Anti-Nausea potion. He supposed the man was attractive, in the silver-haired, playful, bookish way. For the life of him, however, he couldn't see what Remus saw in Severus Snape.

"What do you want?" Especially with that sort of tone.

"Can't I visit a former colleague?" Remus asked, innocently. Severus scowled at Remus through a curtain of dark hair, turned greasy from hovering over potions all morning. That was why Draco kept his hair short and slicked back. An out of fashion hairstyle was preferred over greasy hair any day.

"Considering you always have something up your sleeve when you do show up, then I'll have to say no, you can not," Severus replied.

"No need to be rude, Severus," Remus said, lightly. Draco paused between cauldrons as Severus began to sneer, before returning to his ordered stirring.

"Well, since you're here," Severus started as he walked over to his ingredients. He inspected them carefully, before pulling out a small vial and turning back to Remus. He handed the vial to the werewolf, who took it without hesitation. "Drink."

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" Remus teased with a glint in his amber eyes. Draco could tell that Severus wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes dramatically.

"Taste it and see," Severus practically growled. Remus smirked, which appeared to only irritate Severus further.

"Mmm," Remus nearly purred after taking a sip, "that's pretty good. What is it?"

Severus yanked the vial out of Remus' hand. "A subtle mix of cinnamon, sugar, and honey. Not to forget, of course, the dash of crushed rose petals."

"Of course," Remus agreed. He reached for the vial again, but Severus held it out of arms way. "Oh, come on, Severus, let me have another taste."

"An interesting side effect," Severus murmured, completely ignoring Remus as he walked away with the vial gripping in his hand.

Remus stood there a moment, looking at Severus rather longingly, before storming forward and tackling Severus to the ground. Severus let out a squawk as he fell, the vial hitting the ground and rolling over toward Draco. Remus watched it go, eyes wide, before scrambling after it.

"Blood hell!" Draco exclaimed as Remus nearly knocked him over in an attempt to get to the container. Draco reached down and snatched it up, right before Remus' hand enclosed around it, and immediately tossed it toward Severus, who cleanly caught it in the air. Remus let out a groan of despair as Severus locked it up in his cabinet.

"I forgot to mention the heavy dose of dark chocolate and the wolfsbane potion," Severus commented, watching Remus stand. Remus took a step toward Severus, before suddenly stiffening. A dull blush cast across his neck. "I must admit I wasn't expecting that combination to effect you in such a way."

"That was..." Remus cleared his throat. "Why exactly did you give that to me?"

"I was testing the ingredients mixed with wolfsbane," Severus shrugged. "They tested safe, but I wanted to make certain that this particular mixture wouldn't have adverse effects on you in particular. It would be such a pity to have my second form of income be killed by the very potion he purchased from me."

"So you gave it to me to try," Remus summarized, "but what if it had killed me?"

"The dose you just received was far too small to have death as a side effect," Severus replied, with a wave of his hand. "I had no intention of harming you and you know it."

"Embarrassing me on the other hand," Remus prompted.

"Well, naturally," Severus smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. Honestly, the two were practically seducing each other with their bickering. Draco could understand the enjoyment of using an argument as a form of foreplay, but to actually see it play out in front of him...well, it was rather disturbing. Draco shook his head and focused on the cauldron before him, trying to ignore the small amount of nausea that was stirring in his stomach.

"It's nearing lunch," Remus commented, watching Severus clean up one table.

"What great forms of observation you have," Severus snapped.

"The better to watch you with, my dear," Remus grinned. Severus glanced up, sending a cold look toward the werewolf, who didn't seem affected in the least. Remus leaned against the table, one hand reaching out to stop Severus' obsessive cleaning of the tabletop. "Come to lunch with me?"

"I have things--" Severus began.

"Please?" Remus interrupted. Severus scowled, then tossed his cleaning cloth onto the table and made his way to the office. Remus smiled and glanced over at Draco. "Do you mind if I steal your Potions Master?"

"Take him, I beg of you," Draco replied.

Severus was certain to send Draco a glare as he followed Remus out the door.

Snickering to himself, Draco finished stirring the last cauldron of Anti-Nausea potion, before walking over to Severus' desk. He checked Severus' list of things to do--the man's sense of organization still made Draco roll his eyes after all these years--and made sure he was finished for the day. He really didn't want to be here when Severus returned. Listening to the man complain was tiresome at best.

Draco set all of the cauldrons to simmer peacefully on their own and grabbed his outer robe, hoping to escape Hogwarts and get home. He felt tired, for not the first time since his pregnancy began, and wanted nothing more than to have a cup of tea and take a nap. Draco let out a soft yawn as he made his way out of the dungeons, hoping the walk of off Hogwarts property and into a safe apparating zone wouldn't take too long.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy-Weasley, how are you this fine afternoon?" Draco fought down a groan as Dumbledore magically appeared next to him. The wizard looked as energetic and happy as usual. How such an old man managed to not only survive the war, but also remain so youthful in nature was beyond Draco's comprehension.

"Headmaster," Draco greeted, not bothering to stop walking. Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch in my office," Dumbledore asked in a light tone. Draco, for all his skeptic nature, knew Dumbledore was planning something.

"Very well," Draco agreed. He hoped this wouldn't take long. He was growing even sleepier with each footstep and knew that, unless he was able to keep the luncheon short, he would probably fall asleep on Dumbledore's office. That, Draco decided, wasn't at all favorable.

Dumbledore's office looked the same as it did when Draco had been a student. Apparently the Headmaster wasn't one for change. Draco sat across the desk, glancing once at the Phoenix, who was going through one of its bad days. Dumbledore conjured a stack of sandwiches and tea, smiling across at Draco in that bright way he had.

Draco suddenly felt a raging hunger and, without caring what Dumbledore thought of the matter, began eating without a single word. Dumbledore chuckled and Draco quickly swallowed. "Pardon me for my rudeness--"

"Not at all," Dumbledore interrupted, "I imagine you need your strength."

Draco didn't bother replying to that statement. If he did, well, Draco knew well enough that he'd end up getting angry. Dumbledore was the type of man that wasn't bothered by Draco Malfoy being upset with him. It annoyed Draco to no end.

"Sir, was there a particular reason you called me up here?" Draco finally asked.

"Yes, actually, I wanted you to give this list to your husband," Dumbledore said, digging around in his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over to Draco. Draco stared at the names.

"Excuse me, but am I correct in saying that these are doctors?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of a sort, yes," Dumbledore agreed.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by of a sort?" Draco asked, slowly.

"They're psychiatrists, Draco, I thought you knew," Dumbledore replied. Draco crumbled the paper up in his hand, before calmly straightening it out. He smiled with fake happiness at Dumbledore. "Hmm, I see I was mistaken."

"Apparently," Draco said, sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I need to go speak with my husband."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed.

Draco left, grabbing another sandwich for the road, and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He made his way to Ron's floor and soon found himself shoving through the large doors leading into Ron's department. Mr. Rockton stared at him as he passed by in a flourish of robes, hand still clenching the list.

Ron looked up as he approached, a smile forming on his face. The smile quickly evaporated when he saw the expression Draco's face held. "Draco?"

"What is this?" Draco hissed, thrusting the list into Ron's hands.

"Oh," Ron gulped as he looked at the names, "well, Draco, you did agree that we could do to have some war counseling before the baby was born--"

"I didn't think you were actually serious!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, I honestly think it would do us a lot of good," Ron replied. "You promised you'd give it a try, so why go back now?"

"The only reason I promised was so you'd stop worrying and accept the fact that we were going to have a child," Draco snapped. Ron visibly scowled, before looking away and back at the list. He folded it up and slipping it into the back pocket of his low riding jeans. Draco was momentarily distracted by the flash of stomach he saw as Ron leaned back over the truck he was working on. Then, with a frown, Draco continued, "I don't see why we need a therapist, anyway."

"Because in order for you to have confidence in your ability to care for a child, you need to make amends with your own past with your father," Ron replied, calmly.

Never let it be said that Ron Weasley was stupid. Draco sometimes hated the fact that his husband was so observant. He was either aware of everything around him or completely oblivious. If only this had been an oblivious moment.

"Well, I...don't want to," Draco finally said.

"Just try one session, please," Ron asked, looking up at him with large eyes. Draco felt himself caving long before he nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

Oh, his husband was far too smart and crafty. He should have been a Slytherin.


	26. twenty six

Chapter Summary: In which Draco and Ron have a little shower fun and Harry is caught doing something he shouldn't.

* * *

Draco was having a good morning. He had yet to vomit, he had only urinated once instead of the usual twenty, and Ron was singing in the shower. Add in the fact that Ron had yet to mention the concept of therapy in a week, and Draco was getting the urge to actually hum. Well, humming was probably a little extreme, but he did smile while walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry greeted without cheer from the sofa. Draco paused, taking in the sight of Harry in what could pass as dress robes in a lesser society, sitting in Draco's living room. Draco then proceeded to turn on his heels, rush to the bathroom, and vomit.

When he returned, Harry was still there. "Potter, why are you in my home?"

"Luna and Zabini's rehearsal dinner is today," Harry pointed out. Draco curled his hands into fists, allowing the sting of his nails biting into his palms to keep him from cursing. Harry developed a smirk. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"You, Potter, are delusional," Draco said, snidely. "Of course I knew that the rehearsal dinner was today. I just didn't think you'd be here at daybreak. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join Ron in the shower."

"That was not an image I needed, Malfoy!" Harry yelled at him as he returned to the second floor.

Draco rubbed at his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He pushed the door open to the bathroom, the sound of the rushing water not as soothing as it normally was. Sighing, Draco kicked off his robe and pants and stepped into the large shower.

He took a moment to admire the sight of Ron standing underneath a spray of water, the liquid curving down defined muscles as Ron's head tilted back to rinse the shampoo from his hair. Draco smiled slightly and reached out to run a hand along Ron's stomach. Ron jumped, nearly slipping on the tile.

"That's not funny," Ron protested when Draco chuckled. Ron pulled him close, their bodies connecting together under the water. "Did you need something or were you just coming to visit me?"

"Actually, your best friend is contaminating my sofa as we speak," Draco replied.

"Better not let Hermione hear you talk about her like that," Ron teased.

"Not her," Draco said, wishing it were she instead of Harry Potter. "It's the other one."

"Oh, right, I forgot he was coming with us to the rehearsal dinner," Ron said. Ron busied himself a moment with getting Draco's hair wet and massaging shampoo into it, before he noticed the expression on Draco's face. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I did no such thing," Draco snapped.

Okay, so Draco had forgotten. It wasn't like he marked a calendar with these things. Besides, he had a pregnancy to worry about. It was hard enough to remember about a silly little rehearsal dinner when he was too busy packing away the potion ingredients that would become too dangerous to work with as his pregnancy progressed. That left him with a limited supply of items, except for the overabundance of sage. (Draco still couldn't understand how he managed to collect over three pounds of the herb.)

"You would think a rehearsal dinner would be at dinner time," Ron commented absentmindedly.

"No doubt this was due to Luna Lovegood's planning," Draco muttered, before casually licking a line across Ron's right shoulder. Ron shivered slightly and Draco smirked. "Hmm, perhaps we can leave Potter alone for a while. It's been so long since we've tried it in a shower."

"I love the way you think," Ron leered, before reversing their positions so Draco could rinse the shampoo from his hair.

Draco took a moment to enjoy the stream of water running across his skin, before moving forward, pushing Ron backward until his back hit the tile wall. His hands slid up into wet, red hair and he pulled Ron down for a deep kiss, their tongues immediately searching one another out. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling their bodies even closer. Draco moaned, arching his back and rubbing against the hardness he felt pressed against his lower stomach.

Draco removed one hand from Ron's hand, reaching down to squeeze the curve of Ron's buttocks. Ron whimpered into Draco's mouth, hips thrusting forward. They both began thrusting against one another, pleasure spiking up one another's spines. One of Ron's legs wrapped against Draco's hip, pulling Draco even closer to him.

Panting, Draco moved away from Ron's mouth and began sucking at the soft flesh of his neck, heavy breaths sounding through his nose. Ron's head fell back, giving Draco more room, as a groan escaped him.

The intensity of the moment, as Draco pressed Ron hard against the tile and their hips moved quickly and without rhythm, made sure that they didn't last long. Ron let out a cry, his nails digging into Draco's back. Less than a minute later, Draco was following him into that blissful void. Skin tingling, Draco rested his head on Ron's shoulder and smiled.

"I have the best ideas," Draco said, smugly. Ron chuckled, chest vibrating against Draco's.

"We should get dressed," Ron commented, but he made no move to push Draco away.

Draco sighed, taking a step back, but not before kissing Ron lightly on the lips. "Heaven forbid we leave Potter alone too long."

Ron merely grinned at him, before reaching past him to turn off the shower. They got dressed and, along with Harry, used the floo to arrive at Merewether's in London, the location chosen for the wedding rehearsal dinner and, later, the reception.

The first thing Draco noticed upon entering the reception room was the towering dark figure standing in the corner, sending out waves of total apathy toward any who looked over. Draco did the only thing he could do at that moment: he beamed brightly and sent Severus Snape a little wave. Severus' scowl grew in size and a few people standing near him shuddered without even looking over. Draco had to admit to himself that he truly admired Severus at times like these.

They walked over to the special couple. Blaise had a bored expression on his face, despite how his eyes darted around the room so he didn't miss anything. Luna was speaking with an unknown person, a wide and blissful look on her face. Her wand was tucked behind one ear and Draco wondered if she would ever get over that habit.

"Ron," Luna greeted in a distant, rather wispy tone.

"Hello, Luna," Ron smiled. "You remember Draco?"

"How could I forget?" Luna questioned brightly, though she didn't look over at Draco at all. Draco was perfectly fine with this.

"You were married," Blaise said, "so tell me, just how long is this thing supposed to last?"

"It's customary to serve food before you run everyone off," Draco informed him. Blaise's mouth tightened in displeasure. His eyes once again began to search the crowd. "Looking for someone?"

"I would prefer to not have images of my rehearsal dinner plastered all over the social pages," Blaise stated.

Draco snickered and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder to catch his attention. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," Ron replied, leaning over to kiss him quickly on the lips.

A small bar had been set up along one wall, with trays of appetizers along the top. A bartender stood behind it, a charming smile on his face as he spoke to Harry, who was leaning forward rather suggestively. Draco rolled his eyes as he made his way over, clearing his throat to catch the bartender's attention.

"Yes," Draco glanced at his nametag, "Steve, I'd like a water."

Steve handed him his water without a word, immediately turning his attention back to Harry, who had made a point to ignore Draco. That suited Draco just fine, who turned away in a swirl of robes and made his way to the other figure hiding in a corner. Unlike Severus, Neville looked as though he was merely biding his time before he announced his presence to the room at large.

"Greeted the happy couple yet?" Draco asked as he leaned against the wall next to the larger man.

Neville gave a bitter snort as a response. Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. They stood there, watching the talking guests in silence. Every once in a while Draco would look over at Severus, until finally he saw someone engaging the man in conversation. Of course it would be Ginny, who was speaking rapidly, hands gesturing in the air. Severus looked like he had just swallowed a lemon, which then turned into a grapefruit as Ginny continued to talk.

"Well, Longbottom, it was a pleasure, but I think I better go save the Potions Master--" Draco cut himself off as Neville suddenly stiffened next to him. "Longbottom?"

"Pardon me, Draco," Neville said pleasantly, despite his gritted teeth.

Draco watched him walk away, heading for a shadowed hallway on the other side of the room. Draco started to ignore this, but then he caught sight of the bar. Eyes widening slightly, a slow grin spread across his lips and Draco hurriedly made his way after Neville. He entered the hallway right behind Neville, who glanced back at him but didn't comment on his appearance. Instead he turned the corner, before coming to a complete halt.

In a small alcove, hidden by shadows, was Harry Potter and Steve the bartender. Harry had the man pressed against the wall, one thigh thrust between the other's legs. They were kissing, rather feverishly, and Harry was making soft noises in the back of his throat. It would have been an attractive sight, if it weren't for the fact that it was Harry.

"My, my, Potter," Draco drawled, watching with satisfaction as the two figures leapt apart. Harry's lips were nearly bright red from their recent activity. Draco glanced at Neville, who was standing far too still and barely breathing. "Perhaps we should by you a dictionary, Potter, so you can learn what the word relationship means."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Harry--" Neville cut himself off, taking a deep breath. When he spoke again it was in an emotionless tone that would have done a Malfoy proud. "Potter. I just thought I'd inform you that I'm going over to your flat to collect what little things I might have left there."

"Neville--" Harry began.

"I'll be gone before you get home," Neville coldly informed him. "I'll send what I find of yours at my place via owl by the end of the week."

Harry stepped forward, grabbing Neville's arm before the man could pull away. Harry's eyes were wide; like he couldn't believe what was happening was real. Draco watched, not saying a word, as Harry tried to pull a resisting Neville into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Neville. I'm sorry! Don't do this, please?"

"Let go of me," Neville glared.

A stubborn tension appeared in Harry's jaw. "No."

The two stared at each other, Harry in desperation and Neville in growing anger. Finally, Neville jerked himself out of Harry's grip and shoved the smaller man away. Harry's back hit the wall, but no sound of pain or shock came from Harry's lips.

"Neville," Harry whispered.

"I don't want to ever see you again, Potter," Neville growled. Not saying another word, Neville stormed away, turning the corner without even glancing back.

Draco raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction, ignoring Steve as he slipped away and back to his job. Harry visibly shivered, his head bowed. Draco took in a deep breath and shook his head. "You brought this on yourself, you know."

For once Harry didn't snap back at him. He looked up at Draco, a blank expression on his face, before sighing. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"I hope you're happy, Potter, because this is the life you built for yourself, without the help of anyone else." That said, Draco turned on his heal and made his way back to the rehearsal dinner. It was some time before Harry reappeared, his face looking blotchy and red as he slid into his seat at the large table prepared for them all.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Summary: In which Draco is officially ten weeks pregnant and things start "appearing".

* * *

Draco stared up at the calendar, eyes focused on the small box that told him it was December 9th. It felt strange, it being December already. He scanned the calendar, noting certain markings here and there. He saw his first therapy appointment was for that Friday. He had argued that to the very end, but gave up when he realized there was no use fighting Weasley stubbornness.

Suddenly frowning, Draco made a quick calculation in his head. Ten weeks. He was ten weeks pregnant.

"Well, bloody hell," Draco muttered to himself. He had the faintest impression that he was supposed to be doing something this week. Turning on his heal, Draco made his way out of his basement and into the living room, where Ron was sorting through the pictures from Blaise and Luna's wedding, which had gone remarkably well despite Harry making a show of trying to get Neville to speak to him.

"Hey," Ron greeted with a smile, grabbing Draco's wrist and pulling him down into the seat next to him.

"Do you know what happened to that so-called pamphlet we got on male pregnancy?" Draco asked, pulling one of the more hideous images from Ron's hand before he could place them in the photo album.

"I think it's on your bookshelf upstairs," Ron replied.

Draco stood and made to walk away, but Ron grabbed him by his hips. Draco rolled his eyes as Ron leaned forward and kissed his stomach, where an actual bump had appeared barely a few days ago. Ron sent him a quick grin, before returning to his picture.

Upstairs, Draco rushed to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Once finished, he found the thick pamphlet they had received three months ago. He flipped through it, skipping to the chapter titled 'Appointment Setting'. A quick look at week ten told him that he should be setting up his first viewing appointment.

Something tightened in Draco chest and he took in a deep breath, placing his hand on his stomach. A viewing appointment meant that he would be getting hardcore proof that he was pregnant. Sure, he understood that he had a child growing within him at that very moment. The fact that he was starting to show this was testament, but to actually see it? And possibly even hear a heartbeat?

Draco pushed his thoughts away, feeling far too emotional to deal with it at that moment.

Right, so. Draco cleared his throat and walked out into the hall. He peered into the plain looking nursery, his hand once again moving toward his stomach. Growling at himself, he forced his hand to remain at his side as he turned away and stormed down the stairs.

"You look like someone spit in your breakfast," Ron commented.

"Oh, shut up," Draco snapped. Ron stared at him with wide eyes, which started to grow annoyed. Draco turned away from him and toward the fireplace. He knelt before it, throwing in a bit of floo powder. It didn't take long to speak with the secretary at Dr. Wooldridge's office and soon Draco was standing up and brushing off his knees. Ron was still staring at him. "What?"

"Dear Merlin, you're starting the mood swings already, aren't you?" Ron asked in a rather meek voice.

"Ron, I refuse to dignify that with an answer," Draco said with an eye roll. He sat down on the overstuffed chair, looking across the living room at his husband. He slid down the chair slightly, causing the curve of his stomach to stand out. Bloody hell, was it really supposed to be that big already? "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ron asked, voice suddenly sounding terrified.

"Calm down," Draco ordered. He eyed Ron. "You're going to take this father-to-be job a bit too seriously, aren't you?" Ron flushed red. "Anyway, I have a viewing appointment tomorrow."

"You mean...we get to see the baby?" Ron asked.

"Like there's much to see, yet," Draco snorted.

"I don't know," Ron said, slowly, looking pointedly at Draco's stomach. Draco chose to ignore the insinuation that he was getting big.

Draco spent the rest of the day sleeping, much to his mortification. His fatigue seemed to come and go, being heavy one week and normal the next. He awoke feeling rather well resting early the next morning, curled up on his side with Ron holding him possessively. He wiggled within Ron's grip, twisting around to see what time it was.

"Ron," Draco croaked out, smacking his lips in a pathetic attempt to get his tongue to work better.

"Hmm," Ron hummed against his ear.

"Ron, wake up," Draco mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open. It was so tempting to fall back asleep. However, he had a doctor's appointment to go to. With that though, Draco elbowed Ron in the side. Ron let out a yelp, released his hold on Draco, and sat up, looking around the room with bleary eyes. "Appointment."

"Huh?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

Draco managed to get up, pushing himself to his feet. "The appointment is in an hour."

Ron stared at him, his eyes slowly widening. Draco had to admit it was kind of cute to watch. And, because of Ron's obvious excitement, it was easier to get the man to make a large breakfast for him. Ron didn't even blanche when he asked if he could have anchovies in his omelet.

They arrived at the clinic a few minutes before their appointment time. After signing in, they sat in the sitting room. Ron picked up the Daily Prophet, flipping through it, but not really reading. "Malfoy-Weasley? This way, please."

Draco stood and followed the attendant down the hall, Ron trailing behind him. He entered the room that the woman indicated. She gestured toward the gown on the bed. "If you could put this on, please? It opens in the front."

The door shut behind her and Draco busied himself with pulling off his clothes. He handed them to Ron, noting with satisfaction that Ron folded them up as he did so. Draco had trained him well. With that in mind, Draco slipped on the gown, looking down at the curve of his stomach briefly, before tying it closed. He crawled into the bed just as a quick knock echoed on the door and Dr. Wooldridge entered the room.

"Hello, Draco," she smiled a small smile and nodded at Ron in greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, that depends," Draco said sarcastically. "Do you mean the fact that I need to piss all the time, a side effect I had been sure was gone, or the fact that I'm sleeping away most of the day? Or, I know, perhaps you mean the fact that this morning I actually ate anchovy omelets."

"Hmm, increase in food consumption in cravings is it?" Dr. Wooldridge asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is common with some. Others that doesn't occur until later, of course."

"Lovely," Draco drawled. Dr. Wooldridge smirked, before opening a drawer and pulling out some parchment. She sat it on the table, along with a quill, before turning back to Draco.

"Ron, if you could go over to the other side," Dr. Wooldridge indicated. "I'm sure you'd want the better seat, after all."

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Draco asked as Ron took his hand.

"Oh, goodness, no," Dr Wooldridge snorted. She reached over and unbelted Draco gown, parting the cloth just enough to bare a few inches of circle around his bellybutton. "It's a simple spell that creates an exact image of the fetus, or at this state the embryo, and it's surrounding organs. Much like the hologram that I used in the presentation, if you can remember that far back."

"Very well, then," Draco agreed. He looked at Ron, who smiled supportively. Draco had an urge to kiss him then, but kept it to himself. He turned just in time to see Dr. Wooldridge wave her arm, a spell muttered under her breath so she could not hear the words. A tingling was felt in his stomach, but it was soon gone.

Suddenly, a glowing ball erupted above Draco's body. It pulsed, in tune with Draco's heartbeat, as it took definition. After a moment shapes were seen. Draco didn't really understand what it was he was seeing exactly. A part of him had expected to be able to see the baby in all its glory, but he couldn't. Draco found himself slightly disappointed.

"Where is it?" Ron blurted out. Draco was happy he didn't have to admit to not being able to see his own child.

"Hmm," was Dr. Wooldridge's reply. Draco could hear the scratch of her quill as she took a few notes. Then the scratching paused. Draco was too rapt up in looking at the image before him to glance over and see Dr. Wooldridge's face. "Tell me, there are multiple births in your family, yes?"

"Yeah, my brother's are twins," Ron replied.

"Ah, yes, them," Dr. Wooldridge nodded.

"They're pretty common in the...Weasley...family..." Ron trailed off, his eyes growing wide. He glanced at Draco, who narrowed his eyes back. "Err, why do you ask doctor?"

Dr. Wooldridge flicked her wand. A section of the image magnified and finally, Draco was able to see a tiny, minute thing that could be a growing baby. He wasn't sure, though, and felt kind of stupid for not knowing. Dr. Wooldridge reached out a hand and pointed at two specific spots, which were identical within the pocket of muscle and tissue circled around them. "I ask because it appears the egg that was fertilized as split."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Weasley." Dr. Wooldridge's smile turned from pleasant to highly amused. "You're having twins."

"Twins," Ron said, his voice filled with awe. Draco felt something tighten in his throat and he pushed it down, remaining silent. Ron finally pulled his eyes away from the hologram and looked down at Draco, his eyes looking a bit on the watery side. "Draco, we're having twins."

"Yes," Draco replied, his voice cracking somewhat, "so I hear."

"Is that a problem, Draco?" Dr. Wooldridge asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco shook his head, because it wasn't a problem at all. It seemed so overwhelming all of a sudden. Not only was he pregnant, but also he was going to have two children. He didn't know how to deal with that. He was an only child. His father had been an only child, as had his grandfather. For three generations there was only one child per marriage. And now he, Draco Malfoy, was going to break that tradition.

Draco reached up to wipe away a tear before it could trail down his cheek.

"Draco?" Ron whispered, uncertain.

"No, no," Draco insisted, shaking his head and finally smiling. "I'm happy. I am. It's just..."

"You're reaction is pretty typical," Dr. Wooldridge commented with an emotionless tone. "Most of my patients, when they reach this point and see what you are seeing...well, it's too much for them to comprehend."

"Yes," Draco agreed, turning back to stare at the image above him. The image flashed one and a piece of paper fell down onto Draco's stomach, just before the hologram disappeared. Draco picked up the photograph of his children, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see them.

"We're going to have to make copies of that," Ron said, his hand squeezing Draco's. "Mum will want one."

"Not to mention Hermione and Ginny," Draco agreed. He smirked. "And Severus."

"You're horrible," Dr. Wooldridge snickered. "Which is probably a good thing, Professor Snape could use a bit of tormenting." She cleared her throat and looked down at the parchment, where it was nearly covered in black ink from her tiny handwriting. "Everything appears to be fine and healthy. The symptoms you complained about are pretty normal, and they'll be stronger since you're carrying two. I'm shocked you haven't had as bad a problem with nausea as the others, considering you're a multiple case."

"Thank Salazar," Draco muttered. Vomiting on occasion was one thing, but to have it occur once or twice a day, like Percy had been experiencing, wasn't something Draco wanted to experience.

"Well, are they're any question you have for me?" Dr. Wooldridge asked.

"What about...intercourse?" Draco asked, glancing at Ron, who was turning bright red.

"Ah, well," Dr. Wooldridge smirked at them. "Intercourse is fine. The passage has sealed itself off and will only reopen again once it's time to deliver. However, I recommend ceasing intercourse by the third trimester. You can still experiment sexually, but it's better safe than sorry."

Draco nodded and, after sending them one last amused look, Dr. Wooldridge left the room. Draco stood to redress. Ron watched him a moment, before blurting out, "Did you have to ask her that?"

"You were planning on going without sex until after I gave birth?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco slipped on his clothes and stepped over to Ron, pressing his body up along Ron's side. He gently took his outer robe from Ron's hands and rose up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Besides, I fully plan on taking you home and celebrating."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Summary: In which Draco has therapy and Harry is an idiot, which isn't all that new.

* * *

It was in a Slytherin's nature to not trust anyone, unless they had been tested more than once and proved themselves to be worthy of such a burden. Draco was no different, which simply meant that his very first therapy appointment with Dr. Glendale was less than helpful. Dr. Glendale was one of those helpful types that had more patience that was necessary. It was obvious to Draco that he had been a Hufflepuff.

Out of the hour spent inside Dr. Glendale's spacious office, over half of it was in silence.

"Draco, I want you to feel comfortable--" Dr. Glendale began, once it was clear that Draco wasn't about to instigate conversation on his own.

"Comfort is overrated," Draco interrupted with a drawl. He crossed his feet at his ankles, hand resting on the curve of his stomach, looking as though he was still in the waiting room, bored and growing impatient.

"Would you like to explain that comment?" Dr. Glendale asked, sounding curious.

"I have no desire to be here," Draco informed him, "but my husband insisted."

"Why do you think he wants you to see me?"

Draco grit his teeth in frustration. Then he sighed softly and began inspecting his nails. "My father had me tortured during the war. Surely you remember the Daily Prophet article? They had quite the heyday with that piece of information. Weasley thinks that my past with my father is still effecting me."

"Is it?" Dr. Glendale asked.

"My father is dead," Draco replied in a forced calm.

"Yes, I've heard." Dr. Glendale made no move to sound apologetic of this fact and Draco felt himself relaxing slightly because of this. "However, that didn't answer my question. Does your history with your father still bother you Draco?"

Draco finally met Dr. Glendale's eyes. "What do you think?"

Some time later, Draco left his therapy session feeling more than a little confused. He agreed to meet up with Dr. Glendale again, in one week. Sighing, Draco made his way to the cafe in Diagon Alley that Ron was supposed to meet him at. Draco stepped through the doorway and, upon spotting the table Ron was sitting at; he really shouldn't have felt so shocked.

Draco slowly made his way over and, upon arriving, gave his husband's companion a dirty look. "Potter."

Harry barely glanced in his direction. "So, uh, Ron, the reason I stopped by here is to tell you something."

"Which you've been darting around for at least twenty minutes now," Ron commented, before leaning over and kissing Draco's cheek in a hello. Draco was a bit more satisfied when he saw that semi-jealous look flicker across Harry's face.

"I've been thinking about my relationships," Harry said, pausing when Draco snorted. "I can't seem to keep a stable one, not matter what kind of guy I try it with. So, maybe that's a sign."

"A sign...?" Ron asked, slowly.

"That I'm not really gay," Harry said, bluntly. Draco was thankful he had yet to order a drink. He would have choked, otherwise, due to his sudden laughter. Harry glared at him.

"Harry," Ron said softly, in a sympathetic and slightly condescending tone, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Harry said, defiantly. "I'm being perfectly honest. I'm turning heterosexual!"

A few people in the cafe glanced over at this and Draco had no doubt that it would be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Ron was silent for a moment, his eyes searching out Draco's as though Draco would actually help him talk some sense into Harry. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked in his husband's direction. Ron sighed. "Harry, err, you haven't been with a girl since that date with Cho."

"So," Harry shrugged. "That shouldn't matter. Men and women aren't that different, Ron, they all want the exact same thing." Ron didn't bother to ask what that was; because he knew Harry would clarify after a lengthy pause. "That would be sex, by the way."

"Isn't that the problem with all the guys you've dated? That you've based the relationships on sex, I mean?" Ron asked, tentatively. Draco fought down a snort.

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment. "That's what relationships are, Ron."

Draco felt Ron's hand grasp his own as Ron spoke. "No, it's not."

The table was getting too emotional for Draco's taste, who had the sudden urge to actually allow himself to cry. He wasn't going to, of course, and was thankful that the waitress chose that moment to come get their orders. Draco ordered an extremely large meal, which included both chicken and something that he thought had barbeque sauce in it, though he couldn't be sure. It had sounded good and that was all Draco needed to know.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to gain weight?" Harry smirked.

"I'm pregnant, Potter," Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow. "You might want to starve your unborn child if you ever are with child--heaven forbid--but I would prefer to see my child actually survive."

"Sheesh, touchy today, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your concern," Draco snapped, before turning to glare at his husband. Ron's eyes widened and looked around wildly for a moment, trying to figure out what he did wrong. "I thought this was going to be a private lunch, Weasley."

"It was meant to, but...I ran into Harry while at the bookstore and he seemed really upset," Ron said, before dropping his voice to a whisper so Harry couldn't hear. "I thought he'd be gone by now."

"Wait," Draco stated, an amazed expression crossing his face, "you mean to tell me that Potter knows what a bookstore is?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry growled across the table. Harry stood up, adjusting his robes and raising his nose into the air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date for this evening to prepare for."

"Oh? Who with?" Ron asked.

"Uh...I don't exactly remember her name," Harry mumbled.

"Lovely," Draco snorted. "You're attempts to be a heterosexual is starting out wonderfully, Potter."

"Oh, shut up," Harry ordered. At that moment their food arrived. Harry stared down at the mountain of food placed in front of Draco. "Well, I'll leave you to ruin your girlish figure. See you later, Ron."

As Harry left the building, Draco paused while bring a bite of his chicken to his mouth. "My figure isn't girlish."

"Of course not," Ron replied automatically. Draco frowned. "What?"

"You don't sound very convinced," Draco pointed out. "Don't tell me you actually agree with Potter!"

"Draco, you're figure is very manly," Ron informed him. "If it wasn't, I probably wouldn't be that attracted to you."

Draco couldn't deny that fact. Satisfied, Draco returned to his meal. Ron kept glancing at him, though, looking at his meal with a thoughtful expression. Draco sighed and set down his fork, turning to stare at his husband. "What, Weasley?"

"Umm," Ron bit his lip, "did you eat breakfast? It's just...that is a lot of food, even for someone that's pregnant."

"...No," Draco admitted, reaching for his water. Ron gave him a look of frustration. "I was a little busy obsessing over visiting the bloody mind analyzer, Ron. I wouldn't have been able to keep it all down."

"It's not healthy to just binge like this and you know it," Ron pointed out in a reasonable tone. Draco hated it when Ron was being reasonable. It made it difficult to argue with him.

Draco opened his mouth to give Ron some scathing remark, but a flash of black cloth outside the building caught his eye. Around him, wizards and witches let out squeaks and gasps of shock as someone in a long black cloak rushed back, shooting curses over his shoulder. Just behind him came a small woman with flowing red hair, who was yelling out even more cursing back at the man.

"Ron," Draco said, slowly, "that was your sister, right?"

"Yes," Ron whispered as he stood up and walked toward the window, peering through it and down the street, where flashes of red, blue, and other colors were signaling a battle. "That was my sister."

"And that man was dressed as a Death Eater...right?" Draco asked, stepping up next to Ron. Draco watched as Neville suddenly ran past, a look of anger and a promise of violence on his face. Draco shuddered and followed Neville's form down the street, where Neville dove into the fight with the man dressed as a Death Eater.

"Why would...?" Ron couldn't finish his sentence.

"It is just some idiot," Draco insisted, "who thinks it'll be funny to bring back fear for the Dark Lord. It doesn't mean anything. I hate Potter, but even I know Potter was good enough to defeat the bastard."

"Maybe we should help," Ron said suddenly, starting for the door.

"Bloody hell, no!" Draco snapped, grabbing Ron's arm.

"Draco, Ginny and Neville might need our help," Ron said to him, still moving toward the door. For not the first time since marrying him, Draco wished Ron was so big and muscular, otherwise Draco would actually be able to hold the man still instead of behind half-dragged across the smooth floor.

"I will not let you submerge yourself into silly Gryffindor tendencies that might end up getting your hurt," Draco growled.

They made it to the door and Ron opened it. Outside they could hear screaming and Ginny yelling something vulgar and rude. Ron paused, glancing back at Draco. He was obviously hesitating and, in the end, it was the brief glance down at Draco's barely visible pregnant stomach that made him stop moving and simply hover in the doorway.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, relieved. He'd had to deal with Ron's hero habits during the war, constantly watching as his lover managed to nearly get himself killed, time and time again. Whatever the idiot in the black robes was playing at, he wasn't about to go through all of that again as Ron played sidekick to Harry Potter.

A series of loud cracks filled the air and they turned to look outside just in time to see Ginny, Neville, and the want to be Death Eater disappearing. Ron and Draco slowly stepped back into the silent cafe. The other patrons were staring at the window still, faces pale and unsure. Draco slowly made it back to his table and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, sliding into the seat next to his.

"Yes," Draco replied. "I'm just a little...shocked, is all."

"Want to go home?" Ron reached over and took Draco's hand, making Draco look up and meet his eyes. "We can take the rest of the day off, just you and me. I'll find out what happened with the Death Eater when Ginny gets off work, okay?"

Draco nodded. Home was a good place to be at the moment. In all honesty, Draco didn't want to know about the Death Eater. He felt he was better off in ignorant bliss. It wasn't his business. He was a Potions apprentice, not an Auror. It wasn't his problem to deal with.

Still, there was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't think he would shake off anytime soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

Severus Snape looked as though someone had spit in his breakfast, but Draco had long ago learned to ignore this expression as he continued to listen to Severus' instructions. "These series of potions are amazingly simple to create and will cause no harm to you and your...unborn creation--"

"Creations, actually," Draco interrupted. "I'm having twins."

Severus paused, his face turning a slight shade of green. "My greatest sympathies, Draco."

"Actually, I'm rather pleased," Draco said with a soft smile, which he quickly hid. It wouldn't do to suddenly be pleasant around people, after all.

"Indeed," Severus scowled, "Nonetheless, the potions I'm having you create are base components of a far more complex potion. I'm running a few experiments on this potion and need the base parts in order to fully test it. Therefore, your work must be very thorough and perfected, understand?"

"Yes, Severus," Draco replied. He paused, clearing his throat. "I take it we're no longer testing variations of the Wolfsbane, then?"

An actual blush threatened to spread across Severus' cheeks. "No, after observing Lupin with the last variation on the, uh, full moon, I have found it's new design to be suitable."

"Really?" Draco asked, feigning surprise. "But, Severus, didn't that potion turn him into a desperate and starved individual who would do anything to taste more of it?"

"Not that it really matters, but yes," Severus snapped. "However, on the actual full moon it appears Rem--Lupin can actually turn those desires, of a sort, toward new goals instead of drinking more potion."

"Oh, Severus, that's just wrong," Draco whispered, horrified. Severus refused to look at him. "He was a wolf at the time!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Severus turned toward his supply cabinet and pulled out the ingredients Draco would need for his new assignment. "Honestly, ever since you got together with that Weasley prat you're mind has taken a full fledged dive into the gutter. For your information, I spent the evening doing nothing like you're insinuating with Lupin in wolf form."

"Then what did you do?" Draco asked, curious.

"We...had a game of fetch, is all," Severus said in a low voice. Draco fought down a bubble of laughter. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I have a meeting with someone."

Draco watched as Severus stormed out of the supply room and into his workroom. Draco smirked to himself and began packing the ingredients Severus had given him, keeping an ear out for Severus' visitor. His waiting paid off when, four minutes later, the outer door opened and a voice greeted Severus.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Remus said, his voice sounding a lot softer than it normally did.

"Yes, indeed," Severus replied, clearing his throat. There was a sound of silence. "Oh, honestly, Lupin, unhand me."

"You said quite the opposite last night, you know," Remus said in a soft, growl-filled voice. Draco's jaw dropped open as the image that sound caused flittered across his brain. He shook his head, hoping to get rid of it.

"Yes, well, Mister Malfoy is here, if you must know. I don't wish for him to hear more than he needs. It's bad enough he discusses his relationship with his husband to me, I refuse to do the same," Severus snapped.

"I think that's the closest I'll ever get you to admitting we have a relationship," Remus commented.

There was silence, followed by Remus' low chuckle. Draco rolled his eyes. Honestly, from the sound of it those two were acting like a bunch of teenagers. Draco couldn't believe he'd have to suffer through a few more hours of this.

Ron, on the other hand, was actually doing something a bit more productive than listening in on his mentor's love affair. He sat in the Ministry cafeteria, across from Ginny and Neville. Ginny was eating something made almost entirely out of red meat. "What's with the protein addiction?"

"My doctor says it's normal. It's all the testosterone I'm on," Ginny replied, chewing. She set down her fork. "What did you want to talk about, anyway?"

"Draco and I saw you two chasing that Death Eater look-alike the other day," Ron said after a moment's pause.

"Ron, you know we can't talk about a case," Neville told him.

"I know, but...I just want to make sure everything is okay. What with Draco pregnant now...I don't want there to be a reason for him to worry." Ron picked at his food. "Just tell me they aren't real Death Eaters."

"Not many Death Eater families survived the war," Ginny pointed out. She looked at Neville and they communicated silently for a moment. With a sigh, Neville nodded. "We've caught three so far."

"Three people for three deaths," Neville added. "They're not the children of Death Eaters, Ron. In fact, they're the total opposite."

"No way," Ron replied, shaking his head. At Neville's serious face, Ron gave a short laugh. "You mean to tell me that muggle-borns are dressing up like Death Eaters? Why? What would be the point in that?"

"We all lost something in the war. We learned something, too," Neville said. "Muggle-borns learned to fear the very society they should have felt accepted. It was bound to create some problems, though I never would have imagined them to go so far."

"That doesn't tell me why," Ron snapped. "What are they after?"

"Purebloods."

"This gets stranger and stranger, I know," Ginny said, "but it's true. They're targeting pureblood families, especially those known to be connected to anything Dark."

"Like the Malfoys," Ron said, bitterly.

"It was broadcasted pretty well that Draco was on our side during the war," Neville commented. "He shouldn't have any trouble." There was a moment of silence, before Neville continued. "I would, however, keep a close eye on him. If anything, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Draco can't deal with something like this right now. He's pregnant for Merlin's sake!"

"And I have three Aurors pregnant as well that were supposed to be on this case. Don't think this is easy for everyone else, Ron."

"I don't, Neville, okay? I don't." Ron sighed and rubbed at his face.

Ginny glanced between the two men and swallowed the last of her meal. "I should get going. I still have to get that paperwork finished I promised Neville a week ago."

They said goodbye and Ginny walked off, leaving them both in silence. After a moment, Neville cleared his throat nervously. It reminded Ron of the old Neville, who had been skittish and unsure of everything. It didn't take Ron long to figure out what was making Neville act this way, because the man opened his mouth and spoke:

"How's Harry?"

"Driving us all bloody mad," Ron replied. "He's decided he's going to try women out. He's been on nearly three dates so far and each one is worse than the previous. He has no idea as to what he's doing."

"Has he ever?" Neville asked. He was obviously eating up every word that Ron said. Ron couldn't believe that there was someone out there this devoted to his best friend. They'd broken up and Neville was still lovesick for the guy.

"Probably not. And, hey, do me a favor? Don't tell Harry about the Death Eater thing?"

"I don't talk to him anymore, not since we broke up, but if I happen to speak with him I won't," Neville said.

"Good, because you know Harry," Ron sighed. "He'll be running off to save the day without a single thought of how dangerous it is."

Neville laughed, but when he spoke his tone was sad. "That sounds like Harry."

Ron couldn't stand to see Neville like this. It was almost worst than the time he had witnessed Harry breaking down after Voldemort was defeated. Ron wasn't good at talking about emotions, which had always been Hermione's job. Still, he had to say i something /i .

"You miss him, don't you?" Ron asked.

"More than anything." Neville shook his head sadly. "I know he cheated on me, but I can't help the way I feel about him. I'm willing to wait, though. Harry will realize he needs to grow up sooner or later and when he does, I'll be here."


End file.
